Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma
by Skayt
Summary: Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils s'apercevaient que Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé était actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...
1. Prologue

_Hello,_

_Oui j'ai un certain retard et un retard certain sur les autres fics mais celle-ci est à part car elle est déjà intégralement écrite (intégralement écrite, pas intégralement brouillonnée... pour une fois) et j'ai qu'à revoir certaines choses, modifier certaines vannes à deux balles etc. Je ne dirais pas pour autant que je posterais assurément une fois par semaine (ou tous les trois jours ou que sais-je) car je me connais... suffit que je le dise pour que ce soit le contraire qui arrive._

_Harry Potter 6 - Actuellement au cinéma avait été posté sur mon ancien compte donc elle n'est, maintenant, plus disponible sur celui-ci (logique) excepté pour les bonus (que j'hésite à remettre ici, m'enfin on verra bien)_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige cette fic, comme toutes les autres en fait xD _

_eeeet Djouh qui, sans le vouloir, m'a vraiment donné envie de corriger cette fic _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Prologue**

__ Theodore, Blaise et Drago se dirigeaient d'un pas bien incertain vers l'entrée d'un cinéma moldu. Ils parlaient tranquillement entre eux, tâchant de faire comme s'ils étaient parfaitement à leur place, quand le premier se stoppa brusquement.__

**Blaise** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Theo ? Tu sais plus marcher ou quoi ?

**Theodore** :_ (___bafouillant___) _Blaise re-regarde en face, s'il-te-plaît-, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

**Blaise** :_ (___après s'être retourné, agacé___) _Que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

__ Ils s'approchèrent tous du bout de carton, bien que pas tout à fait ____certains____ que ce soit LA chose à faire. Étonnant...__

**Blaise** : C'est tout à fait toi, ça, Drago. Tout à fait ta sale tronche et tout ça...

**Drago** :_ (___dédaigneux___) _Je suis plus beau que ce bout de... truc.

**Theodore** : La question n'est pas vraiment de savoir qui est le plus beau ou pas mais plutôt de savoir... ce que tu fais là, tu crois pas ?

**Drago** :_ (___railleur___) _Et comment tu comptes le savoir, gros malin ?

**Enfant** : Mamaaaaan ! On va voir Harry Potter hein, hein, hein ? On va voir Harry Potter ?

__ Les trois compères, parce que personne ne s'était perdu en cours de route, se regardèrent, estomaqués.__

**Drago**: Potter ? Il a dit Potter ? Il est là, lui aussi ?

**Mère** :_ (___agacée___) _Mais oui, on va le voir ton Harry Potter.

**Enfant** : Quand j's'rais grand, j'veux être tout comme lui, moi !

**Mère** :_ (___blasée___) _Comme qui mon chéri ?

**Enfant** : Harry Potter ! Et comme ça je tuerais Voldemort et touuuuuut ! Je serais trop cool et tout ça et même que je serais un sorcier et que j'irais à Poudlard et que...

**Drago** :_ (soufflant) _Bah dis donc, y en a qui sont fous..._ (___l'air de rien___) _Bon, on va voir quoi les gars ?

**Theodore** : Harry Potter ça me tente bien, moi.

**Drago** :_ (___effrayé, reculant d'un pas___) _C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

**Theodore** : Absolument pas. J'aimerais juste comprendre comment ils peuvent connaître tout ça, tu vois.

**Drago** :_ (___sur le ton de l'évidence___) _C'est pas compliqué, pourtant. Potter est fauché, il a décidé d'adapter son histoire de merde pour les moldus et voilà le travail. Maintenant il est riche et célèbre dans les deux mondes... j'aurais dû y penser avant.

**Blaise** : Drago !

**Drago** : Oui Blaise ?

**Blaise** : Ta gueule un peu, pour voir.

__Pendant ce temps, Theodore s'était éclipsé afin d'aller acheter trois places pour le film... Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé; bien sûr.__

.

De l'autre côté du cinéma, deux jeunes femmes arrivaient à leur tour : Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, rien que ça. Toutes les deux allèrent faire la queue pour aller voir un film, car c'est un peu le but d'un cinéma quand on y pense.

**Hermione** :_ (___enthousiaste___) _Tous les moldus aiment le cinéma.

**Ginny** : Je ne suis pas moldue... et pour le peu que t'as pu me dire, ça donne pas franchement envie.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : Je ne veux pas finir sourde. Ma mère contribue déjà très bien à ma surdité prochaine.

__Hermione ____leva____ les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny ____observait____ le cinéma, émerveillée tout de même.__

**Ginny** : Hermione. Psssst, Hermione.

**Hermione** :_ (___soupirant___) _Quoi encore ?

**Ginny** : Euh... juste une question.

**Hermione** : Vas-y, je t'écoute.

**Ginny** : Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il y ait des trucs avec nous dessus ?

__Hermione se ____retourna____ brusquement et ____aperçut____ les fameux "trucs" de Ginny qui se trouvaient être les affiches et les pancartes, mais ne chipotons pas sur les mots.__

**Hermione** : Non... ce n'est pas normal.

_La conversation de la file d'à côté parut d'un seul coup nettement plus intéressante._

**Fille 1 **: Ysaaaaaaa ! Tu m'écrases le pied, espèce de quiche !

_Allons les voir de plus près..._

.

**Ysaline** : Mais non, Banane ! C'est pas moi ! C'est Anna.

**Anna** : Pff. On est serrées comme pas possible, aussi, faut pas s'étonner hein. J'vous avais dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'être tous là pour acheter ces foutus billets. Deux qui font la queue, les autres qui attendent plus loin et basta.

**Ysaline** :_ (___souriante, la charriant___) _Si t'es pas contente, tu t'excuses auprès des gens de derrière et tu pars, hein.

**Anna** : Oh, tu oserais me virer ?

**Ysaline** : Pas mon genre.

**Bastien** : Elle n'oserait pas. Elle le ferait.

**Mégane** : N'empêche que j'aimerais bien qu'on cesse de m'écraser le pied... peu importe à qui il appartient.

**Jessie** : Mais vos becs, bande de nouilles. On se fait remarquer.

**Estelle** :_ (___désignant Ysaline du doigt___)_ Rien qu'en emmenant Ysa avec nous on était assurés de se faire remarquer... j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

**Jessica** :_ (___tentant de calmer tout le monde___) _Donc on va voir quoi ?

**Ysaline** :_ (___sautillant dans la file... et écrasant des pieds au passage___) _Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter ! Comme si on pouvait voir autre chose, franchement ! Autre chose ou autre quelqu'un ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Vu que c'est un film mais c'est une personne mais pas une vraie personne vu que c'est un mec fictif. Et heureusement, quand même, car il mérite une paire de baffe. Plus plein d'autres baffes qui seront pas forcément par paires.

.

**Ginny** :_ (___soufflant à Hermione___) _Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

**Hermione** : Pas la moindre idée... je ne suis plus trop l'actualité moldue et... c'est peut-être vraiment une erreur.

.

**Ysaline** : Je me demande comment ils vont montrer la scène de la mort de Dumbledooooooore !

**Anna** : J'ai surtout envie de voir la scène dans les toilettes, avec le Sectumsempra et tout ça.

**Mégane** : Et bah moi j'veux voir Theodore... et Blaise... et...

**Jessie** : Et ma main dans ta figure aussi, pourquoi pas ?

**Mégane** : Non non, ça ira. Merci quand même.

.

**Ginny** : Theodore ? C'est qui lui ?

**Hermione** : C'est pas celui qui... ah bah non... c'est pas lui.

.

**Bastien** : Après on m'dit que je suis fou... y en a qui sont sacrément gonflés quand même.

**Mégane** : Mais noooon ! Tu es fou mais on l'est tous ! Tout le monde est fou et tout le monde est content comme ça.

**Bastien** :_ (___pas convaincu pour un sou___)_ Mouais, n'empêche que vous êtes complètement tarées.

**Ysaline** : Mais nààààààn. On est juste complètement tarées !

**Jessica** : Du calme à la fin. Y a des gens qui nous regardent.

**Ysaline** : Bah on va bien aller regarder Harry, Hermione, Ron, Voldy-chou-pas-chou...

**Mégane** : Lavande, Rogue...

**Bastien** : Slughorn et Bellatrix...

**Anna** : Dragochouuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Jessie** : Et Pansy, évidemment.

**Estelle** : Hey ! Mais vous avez oublié le plus important !

**Ysaline** : Hein ? Qui ça ?

**Estelle** : Moi.

.

**Ginny** : J'comprends rien.

**Hermione** : Tu n'es pas la seule.

**Caissière** : Quel film ?

**Hermione** : Euh... Harry Potter.

.

**Ysaline** : Qui est prêt à payer pour moi ?

**Mégane** : Personne donc tu pais toi-même.

**Ysaline** : Méchante fi-fille. T'auras pas de pop-corn. Ni de coca. Ni de bonbons. Ni de...

**Mégane** : Et toi t'auras pas de film si tu ne te tais pas.

**Bastien** : Euh, donc, cinq places adultes et deux places enfants, s'il-vous-plaît._ (___désigne Ysaline et Mégane___) _Elles font grandes pour leur âge mais je vous jure qu'elles ont moins de six ans.

**Ysaline** :_ (___le tape sur la tête___) _Petit monstre. Tu es méchant. Je viens d'avoir sept ans, moi, d'abooooord !

**Bastien** : Pour un film d'animation, on peut les laisser y aller à deux ou quelqu'un doit les accompagner ? (voit le regard noir de la caissière) Hmm, sept places pour Harry Potter, s'il-vous-plaît. Adultes, les places...

.

**Theodore** : Bon, vous avez fini de jacasser comme Brown et Patil ? On y va ?

**Drago** : On a pas acheté les places, gros malin (ravi d'avoir pu lui fermer le caquet)

**Theodore** :_ (___sort les tickets___) _Et ça c'est quoi ?

**Drago** : Des... places_ (___attrape un ticket___) _pour Harry Potter. Quoi ? Non mais... non ! Tu veux la mort de Drago Malefoy sur ta conscience, toi, c'est pas possible autrement !

**Theodore** :_ (___le foudroyant du regard___) _Ta mort, j'l'aurais sur ma conscience si tu ne te tais pas... et arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ?

**Theodore** : Peut-être parce qu'ici les gens pensent que tu es un putain de personnage de fiction.

.

**Ginny** : Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir... ça ?

**Hermione** : Ca peut être marrant. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_Ginny désigna alors du bout du doigt le groupe de trois garçons juste devant elles._

**Ginny** : Pour ça.

**Hermione** : Ils. Ils ne vont probablement pas voir le même film que nous. Je doute que Malefoy et Zabini aillent voir...

**Drago** : Je te jure que je vais tuer cette asperge ! MOI ! Allez voir Harry Potter ! Et pourquoi pas me mettre en couple avec lui, pendant qu'on y est.

**Hermione** : Hmm... ils ne seront pas dans la même salle que nous. Regarde, il y en a trois qui passent Harry Potter.

**Blaise** : Et c'est où la salle 17, hein ?

**Hermione** :_ (___soupirant___) _Ils nous verront pas.

__La chance étant décidément du côté des deux Gryffondor, Theodore décida à ce moment précis de se retourner... et ne ____put____ donc pas les manquer.__

**Theodore** :_ (___offrant un sourire quelque peu crispé___)_ Vous savez pas où est la salle 17, à tout hasard.

**Hermione** : Non. Désolée.

__Blaise se tourna à son tour et leur arracha les tickets des mains.__

**Blaise** : On aura qu'à chercher ensemble, alors.

.

**Ysaline** : Salle 1. Salle 2. Salle 3. Salle 4. Salle 5. Salle 6. Salle 7. Salle 8. Salle 9...

**Anna** : Pitiééééééééééé, que quelqu'un la fasse taire !

**Mégane** : Pas de problème. Oooooh, regarde Ysa : une patate qui parle.

**Ysaline** : Où ça, où ça ?

**Mégane** : A côté de moi.

**Ysaline** :_ (___tirant la langue___)_ Salle 10. Salle 11. Salle 12. Salle 13. Salle 14.

.

**Blaise** : Granger ! Tu sais forcément où c'est, toi.

**Hermione** : Et pourquoi ?

**Drago** : Parce que tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

**Hermione** :_ (___las___) _Je sais effectivement où est la salle 17.

**Blaise** : Ah bah tu vois, quand tu veux !

**Hermione** : C'est la salle où y a 17 écrit en gros dessus !

**Theodore** : Zen. Zeeeen. Ils sont encore en train d'apprendre à compter jusque dix. Blaise à beaucoup de mal à dépasser six.

**Hermione** : Tu ne sembles pas plus au courant qu'eux.

**Theodore** : Surveille ces deux gosses surexcités et stupides et tu comprendras ma douleur.

**Hermione** : Pauvre chou_ (___soupire___) _Suivez le guide.

.

**Ysaline** : Salle 15. Saaaaaaaalle 16. SALLE 17 ! J'AI TROUVE ! VOUS ME DEVEZ DEUX BANANES BANDE DE TROLLS !

**Bastien** : Faites la taire, pitié.

.

__Les deux groupes, sorciers et moldus, entrèrent pratiquement en même temps dans la salle 17.__

__Les sorciers allèrent se placer en haut de la salle tandis que les moldus optèrent plutôt pour les places au centre__

__Les pubs avaient déjà commencées... ainsi que les rares bandes-annonces.__

* * *

_Ce prologue étant surtout là pour guider tout le monde dans la salle 17, le film ne commencera pas tout de suite. Il sera plutôt dans le prochain chapitre, du coup, et prendra en compte les dix premières minutes du film (la "durée" des chapitres n'étant pas toujours la même)._

_Les moldus (Ysaline, Mégane, Estelle, Anna, Bastien, Jessie, Jessica) étaient/sont des amis un peu... caricaturés._

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Evidemment, je file me cacher dans un trou de lapin blanc (histoire d'avoir une chance d'aller au pays des Merveilles)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Les dix premières minutes

_Hello,_

_Cette fic étant déjà terminée, sauf les corrections et modifications mais globalement c'est terminé, je poste déjà le premier chapitre (puis comme ça ça permet de fixer un publication le dimanche). __Je suis contente, et surprise aussi, de retrouver des personnes qui avaient lu la première version de cette fic..._

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige cette fic, comme toutes les autres en fait xD __eeeet Djouh qui, sans le vouloir, m'a vraiment donné envie de corriger cette fic_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Les dix premières minutes**

__Les deux groupes, sorciers et moldus, entrèrent pratiquement en même temps dans la salle 17.__

__Les sorciers allèrent se placer en haut de la salle tandis que les moldus optèrent plutôt pour les places au centre__

__Les pubs avaient déjà commencées... ainsi que les rares bandes-annonces.__

.

**Blaise **: Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est naze...

**Hermione **: C'est que les bandes-annonces, idiot.

.

**Drago **:_ (___râleur, grinçant entre ses dents___) _Theo, je vais te tuer avec une petite cuillère pour avoir osé m'emmener voir un film appelé Harry Potter. Comme si j'en avais pas assez bouffé de ce balafré de mes deux.

**Theodore **: Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Blaise **: OH ! Y fait tout noir !

**Hermione **: Chht. Le film va commencer.

**Blaise **: Mais j'ai peur du noiiiiiir, moi.

**Theodore **: T'as qu'à demander à Drago de te serrer dans ses bras. Le noir te paraîtra très réconfortant, après.

.

**Blaise **: Diiiiites, c'est qui Warner Bros ?

**Hermione **: Chut. T'es pas tout seul, ici, je te rappelle.

.

_**_ J'ai tué Sirius Blaaaack-euuuh.**_

**Theodore **: Elle est quand même franchement ignoble et flippante, ta tante, Drago... même quand c'est pas elle.

**Drago **: T'as vu ça... des comme ça, on en fait plus. Modèle unique.

**Blaise** et **Theodore **: Encore heureux.

.

_**_ Les moldus regardent par la fenêtre.**_

**Drago **: C'est qui eux ?

**Hermione **: Malefoy, connaîtrais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, la définition du verbe « se taire » ?

**Drago **: Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas compris ta demande... c'est juste des « blah blah blah » qui sortent de ta bouche de moldu. (se réintéresse à l'écran) puis ils sont bêtes.

**Theodore **: Tu t'es vu, toi, un peu ? WOUAH LA MARQUE !

**Moldu 1 **: Chut !

**Blaise **:_ (___se cachant faussement les yeux___) Ca fait peur. Mamaaaaan._

.

__**_ Fenrir Greyback sort, un prisonnier cagoulé en main.**__

**Theodore **: C'est Fenrir...

**Drago **: Nooon, tu crois ? Je pensais que c'était mon père.

**Blaise **:_ (___la tête sur le côté___) _Maintenant que tu l'dis...

.

**Ysaline **: C'est Greybaaaaaaaack ! J'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

**Mégane **: C'est une blague, j'espère.

**Ysaline **: Bah ouais.

.

__**_ Le pont se tord, attaqué par les mangemorts.**__

**Blaise** _(___la bouche grande ouverte___)__: _Ils vont pas mourir, hein, dis... ils vont pas mourir...

**Hermione **: Nom de... c'est pas la réalité, Zabini. Dans la réalité du film, ils meurent mais en réalité ils ne meurent pas.

**Blaise **: C'est... compliqué. Pourquoi on les tue pas pour de vrai ? Ça serait plus simple.

**Theodore **: Je suis pas certain que les familles soient contentes...

**Blaise **: Sauf s'ils les aiment pas.

.

__**_ Harry est dans un café moldu et lis la Gazette.**__

**Blaise **: Oh, c'est toi, Drago.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez vous taire, un peu ?

**Drago **: Si vous n'êtes pas content : repassez plus tard.

**Moldu 1 **: J'ai payé ma place, jeune homme.

**Drago **: Moi aussi, vieux bouc. Alors taisez-vous, vous, et suivez le film au lieu de faire chier le monde. Raaaah les moldus, toujours à nous déconcentrer... et nous empêcher de suivre les pa-passionnantes aventures de Podfleur_ (___se revoit___) _n'empêche que je suis beau même quand c'est pas moi...

**Hermione **: AHEM.

.

__**\- Harry Potter ? C'est qui Harry Potter ?**__

**Drago **: Mon jardinier, bécasse.

__**\- Ah. Euh. Personne.**__

**Drago **: Mouais, ça me convient aussi... si seulement c'était vrai...

__**\- Bizarre ton journal. Avant-hier, j'aurais juré avoir vu une photo bouger.**__

**Drago **: Peut-être parce qu'une photo ça bouge... non mais y sont cons, les gens, quand même...

__**\- J'ai cru qu'j'devenais barge.**__

**Drago **: Si ça peut la rassurer : on s'en fout.

.

__**\- Hey je me demandais…**__

__**\- 11h… c'est l'heure à laquelle je finis.**__

**Ginny **: Grrr ! J'vais la tuuuueeeeeeer !

**Blaise **: Si tu veux mon avis...

**Theodore **: Elle en veut pas.

**Blaise **: Elle l'aura quand même. Donc si elle veut mon avis, qu'elle ne veut pas, elle devrait plutôt tuer Potter. Ça ferait plaisir à davantage de monde.

.

__**\- Tu pourras tout me dire sur ce bon à rien de Harry Potter.**__

**Drago **: Y en aurait pour des heures.

.

**Blaise **: Gros plan suuuuuur…

**Theodore **: Du vide ? C'est une blague ?

**Drago **: Oh un … DUMBLEDORE ! Y est plus mort lui ?

.

__**\- J'évite de trop penser.**__

**Drago **: Ce qui relève d'une question intéressante : est-ce qu'il pense ?

.

__**\- Prends mon bras. Fais ce que j'te dis.**__

**Theodore **: Oaa… j'vais m'endormir.

.

__**\- […] pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici …**__

**Blaise **: Pourquoiiiii ?

**Hermione **: Zabini, espèce d'idiot… il ne peut pas te répondre.

**Blaise **: Rooh. C'est dommage

__**\- Franchement monsieur après toutes ces années… plus rien ne m'étonne.**__

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce qu'il est lèche-cuuul.

.

__**\- Ta baguette Harry.**__

**Theodore **: Il a pas 17ans t'façon, ça sert à rien... à part faire genre...

.

__**\- Horace ? Horace ?**__

**Theodore **: Ooooh, d'accord, ils vont chercher Slughorn.

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con, lui, aussi...

**Blaise **: Mais non, il était gentil tout plein.

**Theodore **: Non non, il était réellement con…

.

__**_ La maison est détruite. Du sang coule. Dumbledore goûte.**__

**Blaise **: Ooooh. Dumby serait un vampire ?

.

__**_ Slughorn était en fait métamorphosé en fauteuil.**__

**Theodore **: Ose me dire, après avoir vu ça, que Slugh n'est pas un crétin fini.

**Blaise **: C'n'est qu'un film.

**Theodore **: Si même les moldus connaissent sa bêtise profonde.

.

__**\- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Il est inutile de me défigurer Albus.**__

**Drago **: Il aurait dû lui demander plus tôt… C'est d'jà le cas.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez vous taire oui !

**Drago **:_ (___souriant___) _Rien que pour vous embêter… non !

.

**Drago **: Ils sont nuls leurs effets _spaciaux_.

**Hermione **: On dit spéciaux Malfoy.

**Drago **: Bah ils sont nuls quand même !

.

__**\- La réponse est non. Catégoriquement non.**__

**Theodore **: Donc pourquoi il est venu ? Pourquoi on s'l'est tapé pendant deux ans ?

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Je vous ai demandé de vous taire.

**Theodore **: Rooh... suivez le film et taisez-vous.

**Moldu 1** : Vaurien. La jeunesse de nos jours.

**Theodore **: Et la vieillesse, elle est mieux peut-être ?

**Drago **: Laisse-le Théo.

**Theodore **: Non mais tu l'as entendu, un peu ! Je ne vais pas me taire pour ses beaux yeux… Non mais.

**Hermione **:_ (___surprise___) _Nott, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

**Blaise **: Si ça peut te rassurer Granger… moi non plus.

**Moldu 1** : Mais chhtt à la fin !

**Theodore **: Rooh il m'agace lui…_ (___Sort discrètement sa baguette, mais la main de Hermione l'empêche de s'en servir___) _Pousse-toi, Granger. Arrête de me toucher.

**Hermione **: Je t'évite les ennuis Nott._ (d___étourne son attention en laissant sa main sur la baguette de Theodore___)_

**Theodore **: Granger… Pst Granger.

**Hermione **: Quoi encore ?

**Theodore **: Tu peux bouger ta main… steuplait. Je te jure que je ne m'en servirais pas_. (___Maugréant___) _Fin, après, c'est pas comme s'il aurait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

**Moldu 1** :_ (___énervé___) _LA… FERME.

**Theodore **:_ (___suppliant___)_ Grannnngeeeer t'es sûre que je ne peux pas le faire taire ?

**Hermione **: Oui !

**Theodore **: Dommage.

.

__**\- Oh bien sur. Regulus Black. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de son frère aîné Sirius… mort il y a quelques semaines.**__

**Theodore **: Nooon… Comment a-t-il pu en entendre parler ? Je n'en reviens pas…

**Drago **: Theo… je pense que le moldu voudrait que tu te taises.

**Theodore **: Je vais t'apprendre un truc Drago… je n'en ai rien à cirer.

**Drago **: En effet c'est… une bonne raison pour ne pas se taire.

.

__**\- J'aurais aimé les avoir tous.**__

**Hermione **: On dirait qu'il parle de pin's. Il collectionnait les élèves.

**Blaise **:_ (___fier___)_ Et j'étais une pièce de choix dedans.

**Ginny **: On y était tous.

**Drago **:_ (___hautain___) _Non. Il a osé ne pas nous prendre moi et Theodore… alors qu'on est les enfants de Lucius et Theophile.

**Theodore **: Et j'en suis ravi, d'ailleurs... et y faudrait peut-être que j'aille à Azkaban pour remercier mon père... je le ferais... un jour... je sais pas quand.

.

__**\- Tu es comme mon ami monsieur Potter : unique en ton genre. Au r'voir Horace.**__

**Drago **: Vous imaginez en avoir plusieurs.

**Theodore **: C'est le cas. On a le vrai et son modèle moldu… mais le pire c'est qu'on a deux Malefoy. Et là, c'est vraiment pas de bol.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Evidemment, je file me cacher dans un trou de lapin blanc (histoire d'avoir une chance d'aller au pays des Merveilles)_

_A bientôt !_


	3. 10 - 20

_Hello,_

_Donc j'essaie vraiment de ne pas mettre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres, tout en ne postant pas tout d'un coup sinon bonjour les dégâts (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas tout corriger d'un coup..._).

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - 10' - 20'**

__**\- Au revoir Horace. Au revoir.**__

**Drago **: Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ait dû supporter cet abruti, alors ?

**Theodore **: Chtt.

.

__**\- […] et une augmentation. Nous vivons dans une époque de folie ! De folie !**__

**Drago **: Comme si l'argent allait lui être utile... c'était Voldemort qui foutait la merde, pas l'inflation.

**Moldu 1** : Mais vous allez LA FERMER, nom de dieu !

**Drago et Theodore** : Non.

.

__**\- Tu es talentueux, célèbre et puissant.**__

**Drago **: Il a dû confondre avec moi.

__**\- Tout ce qu'Horace apprécie.**__

**Drago **: Et mon œil, ouais. Il m'aimait pas, le vieux croûton.

**Blaise **: Personne ne t'aime, en même temps, Drago...

**Theodore **:_ (___distraitement, désigne Blaise du pouce___) _J'suis d'accord avec lui.

.

__**\- Tu serais le joyau de sa collection. C'est pour ça qu'il va revenir à Poudlard.**__

**Drago **: Génial... au moins, maintenant, on sait qui est responsable du retour de cet idiot, et qui il faut tuer.

**Blaise **: Roooh, arrête de râler et suis un peu le pilm.

**Hermione **: On dit « film » _(sent le regard noir de Blaise malgré l'obscurité de la salle)_ Hmm... on dit ce qu'on veut, après tout.

.

__**_ Vue du terrier.**__

**Drago **: Pathétique. Quel trou à rongeur...

**Ginny **:_ (___muette jusqu'à présent___) _Au moins, c'est convivial, Malefoy. Si ça ne te plaît pas, du vent.

**Theodore **:_ (___sidéré___)_ Tu veux dire que ça ressemble à ça... pour de vrai ?

**Ginny **:_ (___entre ses dents___) _Oui, Nott.

.

**Mégane **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, Ysa ? (à une Ysaline retournée)

**Ysaline **: J'ai cru que... non rien.

**Mégane **: Que quoi ?

**Ysaline **: Non, non... rien.

.

__**\- Hedwige ? Mamaaaaan ?**__

**Blaise **: Oh la phrase de choooooc ! Tu sers à rien, même dans les films, Weaslette.

**Ginny **: La ferme, Zabini.

**Blaise **:_ (___l'imite___)_ Hedwige ? Mamaaaaaaaan !

.

__**\- Harry ? Harry qui ?**__

**Blaise **: Haricot Vert, pardi. Mais qu'ils sont cons dans cette famille...

__**\- Harry Potter, bien sûr.**__

**Blaise **: Perdu. J'essaye encore. On peut retourner en arrière ?

.

__**\- Oh non mon chou, ça, j'en doute sérieusement.**__

**Blaise **:_ (___se moque... encore___) _Oh non mon chou-ou. Mon chou-ou, tu veux un miam-hibou, wou-hou.

**Ginny **: La. Ferme. Zabini.

**Blaise **: Si je continue, mon chou-ou me passera la corde au cou-ou.

**Ginny **: Crois-moi, c'n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

.

__**\- Harry ? Quelqu'un a dit Harry ?**__

**Drago **: Granger, ton rouquin te trompe avec Potter, j'crois.

**Hermione **: Ce n'est pas mon rouquin, Malefoy.

**Blaise **: C'est celui de qui, alors ? Vous êtes plusieurs à le vouloir ?

**Hermione **: Il est le _(___mime des guillemets___) _« Ron-Ron » à sa_ (___recommence son geste___)_ « Lav-Lav ».

**Blaise **:_ (___aux deux autres serpents___) _Elle est jalouse.

**Theodore **: Nooon, tu crois ?

.

__**\- Tu avais du... dentifrice.**__

**Drago **: Wouah. Bravo Granger. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à laver tes dents de castor proprement ? Si même la belette se permet des réflexions de ce genre...

**Hermione **: Tu...

**Theodore **: Laisse-le parler, il est fier de sa connerie, là.

**Drago **:_ (___plissant les yeux___)_ T'es du côté de qui, là, Theo ?

**Theodore **: Certainement pas du tien. Je ne défends pas les idiots.

**Drago **: Mais tu défends les idiotes... quelle logique.

.

__**\- Maman a un peu disjoncté la semaine dernière. Elle a dit qu'on retournerait pas à Poudlard, Ginny et moi.**__

**Blaise **: Oh, ça aurait été...

**Drago **: Merveilleux.

**Theodore **: Bizarre.

**Blaise **:_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ J'allais dire merveilleusement bizarre, donc...

.

__**\- […] que Dumbledore est trop vieux.**__

**Drago **: Il avait quel âge, le vieux, d'ailleurs ?

.

__**\- C'est débile, il n'a queeee... il a quel âge ?**__

__**\- 150 ans.**__

**Blaise **: Je pense que c'était dans ces eaux-là, ouais.

.

__**_ Drago, dans la Gazette, brûle afin de « réchauffer » les trois Gryffondor.**__

**Drago **: Hey ! Mais on... on me brûle, là !

.

__**\- Cissy, ne fais pas ça. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.**__

**Drago **: Je... je rêve, là, hein ? Rassurez-moi. Ils n'ont quand même pas fait ma mère et ma tante, si ?

**Blaise **: Ils ont fait Greyback, pourquoi pas toi ?

**Theodore **: Puis au début du machin on entendait ta tante...

**Blaise **: C'est qui le « lui » dont elles parlent ?

**Hermione **: Chuuuuut.

.

__**\- Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fait confiance.**__

__**\- Le seigneur des ténèbres fait une erreur.**__

**Theodore **: De qui elles parlent, là ? Je savais ta famille dérangée, Drago, mais là...

**Hermione **: ça en deviendrait presque inquiétant.

.

__**_ Pettigrow ouvre la porte.**__

**Ysaline **: Argh ! Je suis allergique aux poils de rats cafardeux. J'ai peuuuuur. Je meuuuuurs. Mamaaaan.

.

**Blaise **:_ (___la tête penchée sur le côté___) _C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de rat.

.

**Bastien **:_ (___soupir___)_ Tu sais vraiment pas rester sérieuse deux secondes, toi, hein ?

**Ysaline **: Nop.

.

**Theodore **: Blaise ? Il y a un verbe très intéressant, je sais pas si tu le connais... il s'agit du verbe « se taire ».

**Moldu 1** : Verbe que vous devriez mettre en pratique, jeune homme.

**Theodore **:_ (___à Blaise___) _Mais ne le mets surtout pas en pratique, continue à ne pas l'utiliser_ (offre un sourire Colgate au grincheux)_ Et pour vous il y en a un autre : se mêler de ses affaires.

.

__**_ Rogue baisse son journal.**__

**Ysaline **:_ (___sautille sur son siège___)_ Rooooogue ! C'est Roooooogue !

**Anna **:_ (___inspirant ____en____ parlant comme si Ysa était stupide___)_ Ysa, nous sommes dans un cinéma. Nous regardons un film. Il y a d'autres gens dans la salle. Tu comprends jusque là ?

**Ysaline **: Ouaip.

**Anna **: Tu es donc priée de...

**Jessie **: De fermer ta gueule ou je te bâillonne avec mon écharpe.

**Ysaline **: T'oserais pas !

**Jessie **: Bah tiens. Comme si j'allais me gêner.

.

**Drago **: Je préfère ça. Pettigrow sert donc d'elfe de maison à Rogue. C'est... rassurant.

.

__**\- Si le seigneur des ténèbres t'a dit de ne pas parler... pose ça, Bella, on ne touche pas.**__

**Theodore **: On dirait qu'il parle à un môme, là.

**Moldu 1** : Heureusement qu'on en croise pas tous les gens, des comme vous.

**Theodore **:_ (_grinçant, à bout de patience___) _Dommage que je puisse pas vous faire taire d'un bon bloc-langue.

**Moldu 1** :_ (___navré___) _Vous avez trop regardé Harry Potter.

**Theodore **: En même temps, j'avais cours avec lui...

**Moldu 1** :_ (___la bouche entrouverte___)_ Hein ?

**Hermione **:_ (___la tête entre les mains___) _Noooooott. Et après TU es intelligent ?

**Blaise **: Oh mais il l'est. Il a seulement la patience d'un caramel mou au soleil.

.

**Ysaline **: Vous entendez rien de bizarre ?

**Bastien **: Si. Toi qui n'arrête pas de parler.

**Ysaline **: Non mais... des voix.

**Bastien **: Les acteurs... peut-être... tu crois pas ?

**Ysaline **: Mais noooon. J'veux dire, en plus du film.

**Bastien **: Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui a la fâcheuse manie de parler pendant un film.

**Ysaline **:_ (___railleuse___) _Faut croire ouais, toi aussi tu parles.

.

__**\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant.**__

**Drago **: Comme si je devais être protégé. Un Malefoy sait se débrouiller tout seul.

**Moldu 1** : Vous sortez d'où, vous ? D'un HP ?

**Theodore **: De Poudlard.

**Moldu 1** : C'est que vous vous moquez de moi, en plus...

**Hermione **: Nott, n'aggrave pas ton cas, s'il-te-plaît.

**Theodore **: Mais il me croit paaaaaas, Granger !

**Moldu 1** :_ (___perdu___)_ Granger ? Malefoy ?

.

__**_ Magasin des Weasley.**__

**Blaise **:_ (___émerveillé___) _Trop la claaaasse.

.

__**_ **____**McLaggen**____** sourit à Hermione.**__

**Drago **: T'as une touche, castor.

**Moldu 1** :_ (___ne regarde plus le film, fixe les cinq sorciers à la place___)_ Vous. Non. Vous. Vous rigoliez, hein ?_ (___sérieux___) _Bien sûr que vous rigoliez.

**Theodore **: Vous savez à qui il me fait penser, lui_ (___parlant du moldu___)_

**Drago **: Laisse-moi deviner : Potter dans quelques années ? Ils sont aussi bêtes l'un l'autre.

**Theodore **: Non. Plutôt à toi. Aussi stupide et convaincu de mieux savoir que les autres.

.

__**\- C'est combien, ça ?**__

__**\- Cinq Gallions.**__

__**\- Et pour moi ?**__

__**\- Cinq Gallions.**__

__**\- J'suis votre frère...**__

**Theodore **: Je suis sûr qu'ils vont lui faire une crasse...

__**\- Dix Gallions.**__

**Blaise **: Bravo, Theo. Tu pourrais être séparatiste.

**Hermione **: On dit « scénariste »...

**Moldu 1** : Mais lui, là, le Nott... c'est pas un sorcier, hein.

**Theodore **: Non, je suis un dragon.

.

__**_ Drago et Narcissa vont, ensembles, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Les trois Gryffondor suivent.**__

**Drago **: Hmm, hmm, Granger...

**Hermione **: Oh arrête, comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas.

**Moldu 1** : Vous êtes pas vraiment des sorciers, hein ?

**Theodore **: Grangeeeeer, je peux lui prouver qu'il est stupide ?

**Hermione **: Rooh, fais ce que tu veux.

**Theodore **:_ (___sourit, sort sa baguette___)_ Regardez.

**Moldu 1** : Un bout de bois tout bête.

**Theodore **:_ (___scandalisé___)_ Ne parlez pas de ma baguette comme ça, non mais_ (___la cajole___) _34,8 centimètres, bois de houx, ventricule de dragon... c'est un petit bijou.

**Moldu 1** : Servez-vous en, dans ce cas.

**Theodore **: Sans problème, vieux bonhomme. Wingardium Leviosa_ (l___e sac de Hermione s'envole et viens taper sur la tête du moldu, sous le sourire innocent de Theodore et le regard exaspéré de sa voisine___)_ Vous me croyez, maintenant ?

**Moldu 1** : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Vous... vous n'existez pas.

**Theodore **: Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous êtes fou, que vous parlez tout seul et que vous êtes en train de royalement enquiquiner les cinq malheureux assis derrière vous.

**Hermione **: Pour la discrétion, c'est foutu.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Bon, pour la magie "secrète" on repassera... mais bon..._

_Evidemment, je file me cacher dans un trou de lapin blanc (histoire d'avoir une chance d'aller au pays des Merveilles)_

_A bientôt !_


	4. 20 - 30

_Hello,_

_Donc j'essaie vraiment de ne pas mettre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres, tout en ne postant pas tout d'un coup sinon bonjour les dégâts (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas tout corriger d'un coup..._).

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - 20' - 30'**

__**_ Allée des Embrumes. Harry, Hermione et Ron suivent Drago.**__

**Drago **: Granger, Granger, Granger... la filature et toi : ça fait deux. Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer qu'un épouvantable épouvantail me suivait ?

**Hermione **: Hilarant Malefoy, vraiment hilarant.

**Theodore **: Appelez-vous par vos prénoms, s'il-vous-plaît. Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas s'en remettre, sinon.

**Moldu** **1 **: Ça... ba... na...

**Blaise **: Cabana ? Y est encore plus bête que moi, celui-là.

**Theodore **: N'exagérons rien, Blaise, veux-tu...

.

__**_ On voit l'armoire à disparaître.**__

**Drago **:_ (___choqué___) _Mais... mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Comment ils ont fait pour savoir tous les détails ?

**Hermione **: La magie du cinéma...

**Theodore **: A ce niveau-là, j'avoue que c'est stupéfiant.

**Ginny **: Malefoy, même dans la fiction on te prend pour un idiot.

.

__**_ Fenrir Greyback ferme les volets, soupçonneux, songeant qu'on est peut-être en train de les espionner.**__

**Drago **: Là, c'est pas croyable !

**Theodore **: Ils l'ont fait trop intelligent. C'est de Greyback dont on parle, là, pas de Lupin.

.

__**\- Le Chicaneur ? Le Chicaneur**__

**Drago **: Nààààn, même ici elle vend sa merde ?

**Theodore **: Si même ici tu sors ta merde, y a pas de raisons...

**Ginny **: Ça, c'est fait...

.

__**\- C'est quoi un joncheruine ?**__

__**\- Ce sont des créatures invisibles. Elles entrent dans tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau.**__

**Blaise **: Elle doit en être infestée, elle, alors.

.

__**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, Drago, avec cette armoire bizarre ?**__

**Drago **: Mais quelle plaie, ce Weasley. Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom, en plus ! Je lui en ai jamais donné l'autorisation.

**Hermione **:_ (___moqueuse___) _Parce que pour « La fouine » tu l'avais donné, peut-être ?

**Drago **:_ (___étonné___) _De quoi La fouine ?

**Hermione **: Oh. Non. Rien.

.

__**\- Arrête Harry, je sais où tu veux en venir...**__

__**\- C'est arrivé. C'en est un.**__

**Drago **: Non mais je l'emmerde, lui, hein ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que j'en sois un ou pas ?

**Hermione **: Il va devoir se battre contre toi. Tu es officiellement son ennemi.

**Drago** : Ah. Parce qu'avant on était potes, peut-être ?

.

__**\- T'es barjot. **__

**Drago **: Il pense que... wouah, bah... faudra que je le...

__**\- Qu'es-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui ferait d'un p'tit con comme Malefoy ?**__

**Drago** :_ (___achève sa phrase, tuant l'écran du regard___)_ massacre. Faudra que je le massacre.

.

__**\- Oui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Barjow &amp; beurk ? Il faisait son p'tit shopping ?**__

**Blaise** :_ (___ne riant pas___) _Avouons qu'il est à mourir de rire, ce petit...

.

__**_ Tout est noir.**__

**Drago **: Tss... ils ont même mis cette scène déplorable.

.

__**\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Blaise ?**__

__**\- Je sais pas.**__

**Blaise **:_ (___en même temps que son double cinématographique___) _Je sais pas.

**Hermione **: Quelle plaie...

.

__**_ On voit Pansy et Blaise.**__

**Drago **:_ (___bouche bée___)_ C'est Pansy, ça ? Ça c'est Pansy ?_ (___choqué___) _Noooon, ça c'est pas Pansy. C'est pas Pansy.

**Blaise **: Oh la barbe ! J'suis pas comme ça, moi, si ? J'ressemble vraiment à... rien ?

.

__**\- Poudlard ? Comment ils osent appeler ça une école ?**__

**Drago **: Figure-moi que je me pose la même question.

**Ginny **: Les gens normaux disent « figure-toi ».

**Theodore** : Drago c'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier de normal...

**Drago **: Et je me parle à moi-même donc, logiquement, je dis « figure-moi ».

**Ginny **: Oh. Bien sûr_ (___abandonne l'idée de comprendre les trois serpents___)_ au tempspour moi, alors.

.

__**_ Blaise rit.**__

**Theodore **: Oh mon dieu, le rire ! On dirait vraiment le vrai.

**Drago **: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Theodore.

**Blaise **:_ (___boudeur___) _Forcément, c'est contre moi qu'il en a, pour une fois (à Theodore) attends un peu, toi. Attends qu'on te voit, je te louperais pas, moi non plus.

.

__**\- Partez devant, je vais vérifier quelque chose.**__

**Drago **: Je suis quand même vraiment trop intelligent, hein. J'ai deviné que Potter nous espionnait.

**Theodore **: Ouaiiiis, géniaaaal, bravooo... on s'en fouuuut.

.

__**\- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, Potter ?**__

**Drago **:_ (___fier___)_ Oh, comme je suis méchant.

__**\- Petrificus Totalus.**__

**Drago **: Seulement ? C'est un peu décevant.

.

__**_ Luna vient aider Harry.**__

**Hermione **:_ (___stupéfaite___) _Luna ? Mais c'était Tonks qui devait... Harry avait dit que c'était Tonks qui l'avait aidé...

.

__**\- C'est pas grave, c'est comme si j'étais avec un ami.**__

__**\- Mais je suis ton ami, Luna.**__

__**\- C'est gentil.**__

**Drago **: Elle est vraiment co...

**Theodore **: Spéciale.

.

__**\- Bien. Vos noms ?**__

__**\- Professeur Flitwick, vous me connaissez depuis cinq ans...**__

__**\- Pas d'exceptions, Potter.**__

**Blaise **: Il fait beaucoup trop jeune, ce faux Flitwick de mes deux. C'est n'importe quoi. Et puis... oh et puis zut. Sont vraiment trop bêtes, les moldus.

**Moldu 1 **: Faites-moi de la magie. Je ne vous crois pas.

**Theodore **:_ (___à__ __bout___) _Bloc-langue. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

.

__**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâton ?**__

__**\- C'est pas un bâton, crétin. C'est une canne à pommeau.**__

**Hermione **: Et quelle est la différence, Malefoy ?

**Drago **: Un bâton c'est ce qu'utilise un Weasley ; une canne à pommeau c'est ce qu'utilise un Malefoy. On ne vient pas du même monde.

.

__**\- Belle gueule, Potter.**__

**Theodore **: C'est bas comme attaque.

**Blaise **: J'avoue, mais ça correspond bien à Drago.

**Drago **: Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, hein !

.

__**\- Comment j'suis ?**__

__**\- Extraordinairement normal.**__

**Blaise **: Fin, autant que Potter puisse l'être, hein.

**Theodore **:_ (___sourit au moldu, toujours muet___) _Je suis décidément trop gentil (lève le sort).

.

__**\- Mais arrête... de... manger (tout en le frappant)**__

**Drago **: T'espérais pas lui faire mal, là, quand même. Si ?

**Theodore **:_ (___enthousiaste___)_ Drago, j'ai une idée géniale !

**Drago **: Laisse-moi deviner : je dois me taire.

**Theodore** _: (___l'air enthousiaste ET bête___) _t'as tout compris. Comment t'as fait ?

.

__**\- Ça lui est facile de dire ça... c'est un chapeau.**__

**Blaise **: Là, il a pas tort. S'il pouvait fermer sa gueule, un peu, le chapeau, ça nous ferait des vacances.

.

__**_ Dumbledore se met en avant.**__

**Drago **: Oh un citronné siphonné.

**Theodore **: Tu l'as déjà vu, pauvre nouille. Au tout début.

**Drago **: Et alors ? On le voit mieux maintenant.

**Hermione **: Mais quel idiot...

**Theodore **: Tu trouves aussi ?

**Drago **: Je vous entends, hein... juste pour dire...

**Theodore **: Et ? On est supposé faire quoi ?

.

__**\- Ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue.**__

**Theodore **: On pari combien qu'ils nous font un gros blanc, là ?

__**_ Gros blanc... sauf du côté des Serpentard.**__

**Blaise **: Heureusement qu'on est là, quand même.

__**_ Drago boude.**__

**Drago **: Maiiiiiis...

**Blaise **: Hey, vous avez vu ça ? On a pas encore vu Theo.

**Ginny **: Tu nous demandes si on a vu ce qu'on a pas vu ?

**Blaise **:_ (___après un instant___) _Ouais. Donc, hmm, vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

**Theodore** :_ (___le tape derrière la tête___) _Si c'est relativement fidèle jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois mort, abruti. Je pense, par contre, qu'ils ne m'ont pas mis.

**Blaise **: Faut pas te vexer, hein...

**Theodore **: Au moins je ne serais pas ridiculisé, moi.

.

__**\- Il s'appelait... Tom Jedusor.**__

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Bon, pour la magie "secrète" on repassera... mais bon..._

_Evidemment, je file me cacher dans un trou de lapin blanc (histoire d'avoir une chance d'aller au pays des Merveilles)_

_A bientôt !_


	5. 30 - 38

_Hello,_

_Donc j'essaie vraiment de ne pas mettre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres, tout en ne postant pas tout d'un coup sinon bonjour les dégâts (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas tout corriger d'un coup..._).

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

_Pour répondre à Emma : Je suis contente que l'idée de HP6 te plaise. Et oui : toute cette fic est écrite (fin j'ai juste à tout réécrire pour changer 2-3 bricoles à chaque chapitres... et éliminer toutes les fautes). Il y a au total 36 chapitres (en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue, soit 34 chapitres)... _

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 04 - 30' - 38'**

__**\- Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, il est connu dans le monde entier sous un autre nom**___._

**Drago **: On se demande bien lequel, tiens...

**Blaise **: Voldemort, idiot.

**Drago** _(le ___dévisage___) _: Tu me prends pour qui, là, exactement ? Comme si je le savais pas..._ (secoue la tête, navré)_.

.

__**\- Les forces du mal essaient de pénétrer les murs de ce château.**__

**Blaise **: Il est à peine pessimiste, celui-là.

**Theodore **: Oublie pas que c'est notre sixième année, abruti. Drago était, à ce moment-là, assez stupide pour réellement essayer de faire entrer les forces du mal dans le château.

**Drago** _(___entre ses dents___) _: La ferme, Nott. J'te signale que j'ai réussi à les faire entrer.

**Theodore**_ (___souriant___) _: Oh. Si on ne peut même plus parler, maintenant...

**Moldu 1** : Je sens qu'il y a un grand dadais qui ne devait pas être une lumière, en cours.

**Theodore** _(___surpris, montre Blaise du pouce___)_ Blaise ? Oh, vous savez, il n'est pas aussi grand qu'il en a l'air quand il est assis.

**Moldu 1** : Je parlais de vous.

**Theodore **: Dommage. J'étais le...

**Hermione** _(___ravie de l'interrompre___) _: Presque premier. Ne t'attribue donc pas des mérites qui ne sont pas tiens.

**Theodore** _(___ronchon___)_ : C'est ce que j'allais dire, d'abord.

.

__**_ Drago boude... encore.**__

**Mégane **: Oh non, mais regardez-moi la tête de Drago, là. Elle est excellente !

**Ysaline **: Bébé boude ?

**Jessie **_(___à bout__) : Tais-toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ou je vais t'égorger avec le pot de pop-corn !

**Ysaline **: Hein ?

**Jessica **: La dame te demandait de la fermer.

**Jessie **: Je suis pas une dame, je suis une demoiselle, moi, d'abord.

**Anna** _(___bas, à Estelle___) _: Et accessoirement une andouille.

.

__**\- Monsieurs Davies. Monsieur Davies ! Ce sont les toilettes des jeunes filles.**__

**Blaise **: Non mais quel boulet...

**Theodore **: Je me souviens de Chourave te faisant la même réflexion, Blaise. Tu ferais mieux de la mettre en sourdine, tu crois pas ?

**Blaise **: Mpf, faux frère. Tu avais dit que tu ne le répéterais jamais.

**Theodore** _(___tout sourire___)_ : J'ai dû oublier.

.

__**\- Potter... emmenez Weasley avec vous.**__

**Drago **: Ah ah ! Donc il n'y a pas que moi qui trouvait que Ouistiti faisait office de bon petit chien-chien à sa maman Potter. McGonagall le pensait aussi !

**Ginny **: Malefoy... c'est un film...

**Drago **: Débordant de vérité, si je puis me permettre.

**Ginny **: Tu ne peux pas te le permettre alors tais-toi.

**Drago **: La sang-de-b...

**Theodore **: Taisez-vous. Tous. Drago : calme et pas d'insulte, compris ?

.

__**\- Mais je suis nul en potion... et même un danger public.**__

**Blaise **: C'est rien de le dire.._. (___sent un regard pointé sur lui__) Rooh, c'est bon Theo, j'étais aussi dans le cours de potions avancées. J'étais pas si nul que ça.

**Theodore **: J'ai rien dit...

.

__**\- Quelqu'un saurait-il ce que sont ces différentes potions ?**__

**G****inny **: Hermione ?

__**_ Hermione lève aussitôt la main.**__

**Ginny **: Trop forte.

**Drago** _(___s'enfonçant dans son siège___)_ : Comme c'était duuuuuuuur.

.

__**_ Harry et Ron se chamaillent afin de récupérer le livre en bon état.**__

**Drago **: C'est d'un pitoyable...

**Theodore** : Tu vas nous faire croire que tu aurais réagi différemment ?

**Drago **: Pas besoin. On m'aurait automatiquement laissé le beau livre. A part toi, peut-être...

**Hermione **_(___sceptique___) _: Zabini se serait privé du livre pour toi ?

**Drago **: Quoi ? Non. Non, non, non. J'aurais dû le payer. Propose quelques Gallions à Blaise et tu peux avoir quasiment tout ce que tu veux... puis, c'est pas comme si le livre l'intéressait vraiment. Il a jamais son matériel et les potions sont dans ses gènes.

**Theodore** _(___marmonne___) _: Ouais, tu parles... ça se voit que c'est pas tes chaudrons qu'il faisait systématiquement exploser.

.

__**_ Ils reconnaissent tous Lavande dans le quatuor de filles qui s'avance.**__

**Drago **: On touche le fond, là, sérieux...

**Hermione **: Brown ? En potion avancée ? Ils sont sérieux, là ?

**Drago **: Nous voilà enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, miss-je-sais-tout.

.

__**_ Puis ils reconnaissent Pansy.**__

**Theodore** _(___la tête sur le côté___) _: Non mais... c'est quand même pas par elle qu'on m'a remplacé, si ?

**Blaise **: Et vlan ! Dans les dents ! Faux frère !

.

__**_ Slughorn montre la fiole de Felix Felicis... et Neville est aperçu en dernier plan.**__

**Hermione **: Je ne voudrais pas être méchante, mais...

**Blaise **: Londubat. Londubat... Lon-du-bat. LONDUBAT ! C'est n'importe quoi ce film !

.

__**\- Et tout ce que vous entreprenez est couronné de succès.**__

__**_ Drago relève la tête, visiblement fort intéressé.**__

**Hermione **: Et dire qu'on avait rien vu...

**Blaise **: C'est un film, Granger. Drago est plus discret en vrai.

**Theodore **: Plus discret ? T'es sûr de toi ?

**Blaise **: Un peu plus discret. C'est surtout pour que les moldus comprennent que c'est un méchaaaaant.

**Drago **: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « méchaaaant » ?

**Blaise **: J'ai ma petite idée, ouais.

.

__**_ Pendant la préparation, la caméra passe devant Drago... en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.**__

**Drago** _(___perdu___)_ : On peut descendre encore plus bas, à votre avis ?

.

__**\- Comment tu as fait ça ?**__

__**\- Il faut l'écraser... pas la couper.**__

**Drago** _(___moqueur___) _: Bah alors Granger ? On accepte pas de ne pas être la meilleure ?

**Hermione **: Pas du tout. J'accepte très bien.

**Theodore **: Potter est pas le meilleur. Faut pas déconner.

.

__**\- Non... il faut la couper... c'est ce qui est écrit.**__

**Drago **: Tu acceptes très bien, oui, y a pas à dire.

.

__**_ Hermione mélange, complètement décoiffée.**__

**Drago **: Comment ils ont fait pour réussir à faire un truc pareil ?

**Theodore **: Drago, j't'en prie. Ça te sert à quoi de faire tout ça ?

**Drago **: A me faire oublier à cause de qui je suis dans cette salle pourrie avec des Gryffondor stupides en train de regarder un film de merde retraçant la vie de merde de ce Potter de merde. Tu vois de qui je parle ou tu veux un dessin ?

**Theodore**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : Acharne-toi sur moi, dans ce cas.

**Drago**_ (___grimace___) _: C'est quoi ton problème, Theo ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

.

__**\- Avec miss Granger ?**__

**Drago **: Wouaw. Non mais là... Si même Dumbledore se met à s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de Granger... je m'en vais crever en Laponie.

**Blaise **: Il s'intéressait surtout à celle de Potter.

**Theodore **: Il est curieux, et un brin flippant, je suis certain qu'il aurait aussi pu s'intéresser à Drago, Pansy et...

**Drago **: Pitié. Ne mets pas Pansy dans la même phrase que moi. Sérieux... ne le fais pas.

**Theodore **: Pourquoi ? Drago n'aimerait donc pas Pansy ? Pansy taperait sur le système de Drago ? Drago et Pansy sont amis, pourtant, non ?

**Drago **: Je vais te tuer, Theo. Je te jure que je le ferais si tu dis encore une fois Pansy.

**Theodore **: On dit ça, on dit ça... mais Pansy serait pas contente.

.

__**_ Harry plonge sa tête dans la pensine.**__

**Ysaline **: YEAH ! Vous allez voir : bébé-Voldy est trop chou. Il est pas encore face de serpent et... bon il est pas bébé-bébé mais... bon.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Bon, pour la magie "secrète" on repassera... mais bon..._

_Evidemment, je file me cacher dans un trou de lapin blanc (histoire d'avoir une chance d'aller au pays des Merveilles)_

_A bientôt !_


	6. 38 - 47

_Hello,_

_Je ne pensais pas que j'avais posté le chapitre précédant il y a aussi longtemps... désolée oO_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 05 - 38' - 47'**

**Blaise **: Sont toujours aussi naze leurs effets spatiaux...

**Hermione** _(___agacée___) :_ Spéciaux, Zabini. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on disait spéciaux.

**Blaise **: Ouais ouais... quelle différence ?

.

__**\- Depuis des années que Tom est ici, et il n'a jamais reçu la moindre visite.**__

**Ysaline **: Oooh le pauvre petit ! Il aurait dû m'appeler, je serais allée le voir...

**Mégane **: C'est ça... et il t'aurait tué.

**Jessie **: Où ils auraient réussi à dominer le monde à deux...

.

**Drago **: Comme c'est bizarre (fronce les sourcils). C'est un moldu ce gars-là ?

**Ginny** _(___fort___) _: Roh mais la ferme Malefoy.

**Blaise **: Ta gueule Weasmoche.

.

**Anna **: Vous avez entendu ?

**Jessie **: Oui.

**Anna **: Je savais pas que le nom « Malefoy » existait vraiment... surtout ici.

**Jessie **: Mais d'où tu m'parles de Malefoy ? Je pensais que tu parlais de la connerie d'Ysa.

**Bastien **: Les filles ? J'ai une idée : et si vous écoutiez un peu ?

.

__**\- Comment vas-tu, Tom ?**__

**Blaise **: Oooh très bien. J'ai dix ou onze ans et j'ai pas encore tué de gens pour fêter ça. Je peux vous tuer vous, en guise de cadeau ?

.

__**\- Non, j'suis un professeur.**__

**Drago **: Franchement, ça fait peur. C'est même pas sous Dumby que Poudlard a connu son déclin...

.

__**\- Ils croient que j'suis... différent.**__

**Ginny **: C'est sûr qu'il est comme tout le monde, lui.

**Blaise **_(___terminant la phrase de Tom___) _Que je suis maboule. AH AH ! J'le savais !

.

__**\- Ils ont peut-être raison.**__

**Blaise **: Et moi aussi, du coup.

**Theodore **: Pour une fois.

**Blaise** _(___sifflant___) _: Tss... vipère !

.

__**\- Une école de magie.**__

**Drago **: Une école peuplée de fous... donc une école de fous..._ (___ravi___) _donc il a raison ! Il a raison, les gars !

**Theodore **: Parce que tout ce qui est dit par cet abruti est vrai, peut-être ?

**Drago **: A ma connaissance : oui.

**Theodore **: Les moldus, nés-moldus et traîtres à leur sang doivent mourir ?

**Drago **: Bien sûr_ (___scandalisé___) _Parce que tu ne penses pas ça, toi ?

**Theodore** _(___insistant___) _: Que tous les contestataires doivent être tués ?

**Drago **: Ce sont des traîtres donc... ouais.

**Theodore **: Que les sang-purs doivent se mettre à ses pieds et lui obéir aveuglément... sinon quoi ils sont considérés comme traîtres.

**Drago **_(___ouvre la bouche puis la referme___)_ : Peut-être pas tout... mais presque tout.

**Theodore **_(___levant les yeux au ciel___) _: Imbécile.

.

__**\- Tu sais faire des choses, je crois, Tom.**__

**J****essica **: Non non, il sait rien faire.

**Ysaline** _(___hilare___)_ : Oh ça : j'peux vous garantir qu'il sait faire un paquet de trucs et...

**Mégane **: Stop. Tu la fermes et tu te tais.

**Ysaline **: Ça revient au même « la fermer » et « se taire ».

**Mégane **: Et tais-toi ou je te mords, c'est pareil aussi ?

**Ysaline **: Roooh mais chuuut... j'écoute.

**Mégane **: Réponds-moi, Ysa.

**Ysaline** _(___concentrée___) _: Tu oserais pas le faire donc tais-toi.

.

__**\- Qui êtes-vous ?**__

__**\- J'suis comme toi, en fait, Tom.**__

**Drago **: Ah ah ! Il avoue donc qu'il est cinglé !

**Hermione** **&amp; Theodore** : Mais non. Juste qu'il est sorcier.

**Theodore **: Abruti.

.

__**\- Est-ce que tu comprends ?**__

**Blaise **: On a pas dû le demander à Potter, ça... vu toutes les emmerdes qu'il s'est attiré.

**Hermione **: Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec Blaise.

**Blaise **: Blaise ? Tu m'as appelé Blaise.

**Hermione**_ (___après un instant de silence___)_ : Non.

.

__**\- J'sais parler aux serpents, aussi.**__

**Estelle **: Wouahou... flippaaaaant.

**Mégane **: Pas vraiment, non.

**Estelle **: Mais je sais_ (___soupire___) _rabat-joie.

.

__**\- Le professeur Slughorn possède quelque chose que je désire par-dessus tout.**__

**T****heodore **: Une allure de vieux morse ?

**Drago **: Des fringues on ne peut plus ringardes ?

**Blaise **: Moi dans sa collection.

.

__**_ Draco est dans la Salle sur Demande.**__

**Drago **: Rassurez-moi... je n'ai pas les cheveux aussi... blancs ?

**Theodore **: Euh. Tais-toi et écoute.

**Drago**_ (___fort___)_ : Theodore ! J'ai pas les cheveux blancs, hein !?

.

**Ysaline **: Dites... vous avez pas comme l'impression que depuis tout à l'heure y a des gens qui parlent ?

**Mégane** _(___exaspérée___)_ : Oooh que si. Mais c'est TOI qui parle.

**Ysaline **: Mais nàn ! Ça parle, ça râle... après des Blaise, des Drago, des Theodore, des... écureuils.

**Mégane **: Ysa... depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

**Ysaline **: Je plaisantais pour les écureuils...

.

__**_ Arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch.**__

**Blaise**_ (___enthousiaste___) _: Yes ! Du sport !

**Theodore**_ (___grimaçant___) _: Pure perte de temps. Alors qu'ils pourraient se baser sur le tragique de la situation. Le sentiment de peur qui règne à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Sur... le retour officialisé de Voldemort... même les moldus préfèrent privilégier du sport. Mais où va le monde ?

**Blaise **: Dans ton...

**Theodore **: J'veux pas l'savoir.

.

__**\- […] J'vais vous faire faire quelques exercices.**__

**Blaise **: Pff c'est naze. C'est même pas un match.

**Drago **: Non, c'est les sélections, Blaise. C'est presque plus intéressant.

**Blaise **: Presque.

.

__**\- Silence, s'il-vous-plaît.**__

__**\- SILEEEEEEENCE !**__

**Blaise **: Pas maaaal Weaslette.

**Drago **: Au moins, maintenant, on sait qui porte la culotte chez les Potter.

**Ginny** _(___avec un petit sourire en coin___) _: Parce que tu en doutais ?

**Drago**_ (___ricane___) :_ Fais gaffe... je pourrais presque penser à peut-être commencer à t'apprécier.

**Ginny **: La ferme, Malefoy.

.

**Ysaline **: Vous allez pas me dire que vous entendez pas, là, quand même.

**Jessie **: Ysa... dès que tu rentres : tu vas te coucher. C'est promis ?

**Ysaline **: Non.

.

__**\- Gardien faut être rapide et... agile.**__

**Drago **: Le job idéal pour un ouistiti comme lui, en fait.

**Blaise **: Je te signale qu'il était naze... et on ne peut plus naze... tu avais même fait une chanson.

**Drago**_ (___chassant ces mots comme on chasse une mouche___)_ : C'n'est qu'un détail sans importance.

.

__**\- J'aimerais bien... devenir un peu intime avec elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**__

**Theodore **: Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas voir ce que cet idiot veut dire.

**Drago **: Et pire encore. Il a compris.

**Theodore **: Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas dû comprendre que je voulais que tu te taises.

**Drago **: J'ai pas envie.

**Theodore **: Je ne te laisse pas le choix, malheureusement pour toi.

**Moldu 1** : S'il-vous-plaît les maboules : taisez-vous.

**Theodore**_ (___comme à un gamin___) _: S'il-te-plaît mon grand, on parle là. Va jouer plus loin.

.

__**\- Vas-y Cormac !**__

**Drago **: il a quand même plus d'allure que le rouquin... si je devais lui trouver au moins une qualité.

**Hermione **: Tu ne dois pas lui en trouver, Malefoy. Chht.

.

**Ysaline **: Mais puisque je vous dis que...

**Mégane **: Chht.

.

__**_ Cormac arrête les souaffles.**__

**Drago **: Et il n'a pas non plus cette tête d'abruti profond... et il sait au moins arrêter les souaffles... seul point négatif : il est vraiment, mais vraiment, stupide... pour s'intéresser à Granger : faut vraiment pas être une lumière.

**Hermione **&amp; **Theodore** : La ferme.

**Drago **: Theodore, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une petite conversation toi et moi. Ça ne va plus.

.

__**_ C'est au tour de Ron d'arrêter.**__

**Drago **: Hmm, c'est beaucoup moins... beaucoup moins.

**Hermione **: Beaucoup moins quoi, crétin blond ?

**Drago **: Beaucoup moins tout.

.

__**_ Ron « tombe » de son balai.**__

**Drago **: Tss... pas doué.

.

__**_ Hermione jette un sortilège de confusion sur Cormac.**__

__(Au cinéma, tous les regards convergent sur Hermione)__

**Ginny **: Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Que les moldus l'ont inventé.

**Drago**_ (___jubilant___) _: Dis-moi que c'est vrai.

**Hermione **: Je ne dirais... rien du tout. Je préfère vous laisser dans le doute.

**Drago** &amp; **Ginny **: OK. Donc c'est vrai.

.

__**\- J'dois avouer qu'j'ai cru qu'j'allais manquer ce dernier tir.**__

**Drago **: Mais il allait le manquer ! Il est blond ou quoi.

**Blaise **: Drago... on appelle ça un rouquin. TU appelles ça un rouquin. Donc il peut pas être blond.

**Theodore **: Sauf si c'est un rouquin blond...

**Drago **: Blaise, Theo, j'ai une idée... fermez-la.

.

**Anna **: Quelle andouille ! Il se rend pas compte qu'il allait le louper.

**Ysaline **: Anna, j'ai une idée... fermez-la.

.

__**\- Il est infect.**__

**Blaise **: Ahein. Dis-moi, Granger, c'est pas avec lui que tu es allée au bal de Noël de Slug ?

**Hermione **: Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit infect, Zabini.

**Theodore **: Tout le monde change d'avis, après tout. Quelqu'un qu'on ne supporte pas au début peut nous devenir sympathique ensuite.

**Hermione**_ (___catégorique___) _: Pas quelqu'un comme Cormac.

**Blaise **: Rassure-moi, Granger. On ne te devient pas sympathique.

**Hermione **: Malefoy non. Nott non. Toi par contre...

**Blaise **: Maman au secours.

.

__**\- Slughorn dit que c'est un génie !**__

**Drago **: De la connerie.

**Theodore **: T'as vu, ça, Blaise ? Quand on te dit que ce prof est un demeuré.

.

__**\- Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé.**__

**Drago **: C'est qui, lui ?

**Hermione **: Parce que tu l'ignores ? C'est ton bon à rien de directeur de maison.

**Drago **: De sang... non. Non. C'est... non. C'est faux ! Les journaux racontaient n'importe quoi et...

**Hermione **: Oh que si ça l'est.

**Drago **: Et le « Prince » dans ce cas ?

**Ginny **: Nom de jeune fille de sa mère sorcière... ni plus ni moins.

**Drago **: Ah non mais là...

**Blaise **: Je suis choqué à vie, maintenant. Merci les gars !

.

__**_ Ils entrent aux Trois Balais. Drago n'est pas loin.**__

**Drago **: Mais regardez moi cet air paumé ! C'est pas moi, ça ! Quel mauvais jeu d'acteur !

**Hermione **: Tu avais exactement cet air de petit garçon paumé, Malefoy, j't'assure.

**Drago **: Je proteste !

**Blaise** &amp; **Ginny **: Proteste en silence, alors.

.

__**\- Harry, mon garçon...**__

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A bientôt !_


	7. 47 - 55

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 06 - 47' - 55'**

_**\- Bonjour monsieur, content de vous voir.**_

**Drago** : Fayot.

**Theodore** : Drago, tu sais... je viens d'avoir une idée de génie: et si tu la fermais. Tout le monde serait content de ne plus entendre ton horrible voix leeeente, horripilaaaaante et surtout : t'aurais l'air moins con auprès de ton Hermione adorée.

**Drago** : Je te déteste, Nott.

.

**Ysaline**: Mais j'entends toujours quelqu'un qui parle.

**Mégane**: C'est normal, patate. C'est toi.

**Ysaline**: Mais non. Je sais que c'est pas moi.

**Estelle**: Une andouille qui parle, qui parle et qui parle... y en a pas trente-six, non plus.

**Ysaline**: Mais y en a pas qu'une non plus. (_boudeuse_) Rooh et croyez-moi un peu à la fin.

.

_**\- Je l'ai connu quand c'était un balai.**_

**Drago** (_râleur_): Et à lui on lui dis pas de se taire, hein, Theo...

**Theodore**: On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, d'accord ? Crétin.

.

_**\- A quoi tu joues, là ?**_

_**\- Dumbledore veut que je me rapproche de lui.**_

**Drago** : Alors là, si j'avais les idées mal placées...

**Theodore** : Ce qui est le cas.

**Drago** : Je penserais à autre chose.

**Theodore** : Ce qui est le cas.

.

_**\- Ca doit être important... pour que Dumbledore me demande ça.**_

**Ysaline**: Un peu plus de respect, jeune homme. Le "professeur" Dumbledore. Vous serez collé ce soir de huit à neuf.

**Anna**: Et tu seras tapée tout de suite jusque demain matin si tu ne te tais pas.

**Ysaline** : Maiiiis.

.

**Drago** : Il se prend pas pour de la merde, le Potty.

**Ginny**: Normal. Il n'en est pas... d'autres par contre...

**Drago** : Tu devrais être plus respectueuse envers Theo. Il pourrait se vexer.

**Theodore**: En effet, je pourrais... abruti.

**Blaise** : La ferme !

.

_**\- Tu as un peu de...**_

**Blaise**: Granger, tu sais vraiment pas faire quelque chose proprement.

**Drago**: Tout à l'heure le dentifrice... maintenant ça.

**Hermione**: Mais c'est de la fiction !

**Drago** : Mouais...

**Blaise** : Nous aussi, on est de la fiction... j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

**Drago** : Tais-toi, Blaise.

.

**Ysaline** : Me dites pas que vous entendez rien, franchement !

**Jessie** : On t'entends toi, mais mis à part ça... on entend rien... pas même le film.

.

_**\- Tu as entendu quand elle a parlé d'elle et moi en train de se bécoter ?**_

_**\- Le rêve.**_

**Theodore** : Granger ! C'est resté un rêve, hein ?

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

**Theodore** : Simple curiosité...

**Ginny** (_railleuse_) : Ouais, ouais, ouaiiiis.

**Theodore** : Oui oui, Weasley.

**Drago** (_sarcastique_): Et après c'est "mon" Hermione adorée...

.

_**\- J'l'avais prévenue. J'lui avais dis d'pas y toucher.**_

**Jessie**: OH MY GOD ! Ah mais non mais... nàààn.

**Ysaline** : Et bah siiii.

.

**Drago** : Oh nooon... ils ont mis ça aussi...

**Blaise** : T'as vu, même les moldus sont au courant de ta stupidité !

**Drago** (_le fusille du regard_) : Fais pas comme Theo, toi.

.

_**_ Hagrid arrive.**_

**Drago** : Regardez-moi ce gros lourdaud... même les moldus s'imaginent pas à quel point il est horrible et sait pas parler.

**Hermione** : Et les moldus n'imaginent même pas à quel point tu peux être stupide. Tu te rends compte ?

**Ginny** &amp; **Blaise** &amp; **Theo** : Ils le pensent intelligent ?

.

_**\- Pourquoi, quand il arrive quelque chose, faut-il que ça soit toujours vous trois ?**_

****Ysaline****: Figurez-vous ma chère Mcgo… que je me posais la même question il n'y a pas dix minutes.

****Jessie****: Figurez-vous ma chère Patate… que vous êtes particulièrement bête aujourd'hui.

****Ysaline****: Figurez-vous ma chère Jess… que je m'en fiche éperdument et que si on m'avait payé à chaque fois que j'étais bête…

****Mégane****: Tu serais probablement la personne la plus riche sur terre.

****Ysaline****: Exacte… vous êtes toujours super méchants avec moi en fait.

.

_**\- Croyez-moi professeur, je me pose la même question depuis six ans.**_

**Drago** : Nooon. Il sait faire ça, lui ?

**Theodore** : Et toi sais-tu te taire ?

**Drago** : Parfaitement, oui.

**Theodore** : Excepté sous Silencio.

**Drago** : Euh... ouais.

**Theodore** : Et quand tu dors.

**Drago** : Hmm... moui.

**Blaise** : Et quand Ted te dit de te taire parce parce qu'il fait tes devoirs.

**Drago** : Non.

.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

**Blaise** : J'en pense que l'acteur... est horriblement peu ressemblant. Il a les cheveux beaucoup trop propre... (_fier de sa connerie_).

**Hermione** : Theodore... comment fais-tu pour rester avec eux ?

**Theodore** : J'me l'demande aussi.

**Blaise** : Mais on se demande aussi comment on fait pour rester avec lui, pas de panique.

.

_**\- On l'a ensorcelé, c'est ça ?**_

**Drago** : Waw ! Quelle perspicacité hors du commun ! Je comprends mieux comment il est parvenu à tuer Voldemort.

**Ginny** : Et moi je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu aller à Serpentard.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : Tu es beaucoup trop naïf... tu pensais vraiment qu'elle le donnerait à Dumbledore ?

**Drago** : Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

**Theodore** : Non. Pas tout le monde.

**Drago** : Excepté toi.

**Theodore** : Ah. Alors ouais, tout le monde en fait.

.

_**\- C'est Malefoy. **_

**Drago** : TOUT DE SUITE ! Tout d'suis on m'assuse, n'empêche, hein ! Ô infamie ! Ô monde cruel !

**Theodore** : « Ô débile congénital » que tu es… ne te rends tu pas compte, Ô gros babache, que tout le monde va comprendre que le plus « Ô idiot » de tous les Malefoy se trouve en ce moment dans cette « Ô si sombre » pièce ?

**Drago** : Tu te moques de moi ?

**Theodore** : Grand dieu non ! Jamais je n'oserais, j'ai bien trop peur de contredire monseigneur Malefoy du Comté de La Stupidité.

**Drago** : Si. Tu te moques de moi (le tue du regard et le frappe).

.

_**\- Votre preuve ?**_

_**\- Je le sais... c'est tout.**_

**Blaise** : Il est trop fort !

.

_**\- [...] une fois encore, on est stupéfiés par vos dons, Potter.**_

**Blaise** : Pas moi, en tout cas.

**Hermione** : Non mais Nott, comment tu fais pour supporter deux crétins pareils à longueur de temps ?

**Theodore** : Je les supporte pas. Et j'me demande la même chose pour toi.

.

_**\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que Dean lui trouve à Ginny ? **_

**Ginny** : Sympa pour moi.

**Drago** : C'est intéressant comme question, je trouve. Sachant que Potter craque sur la rouquine... et qu'en plus de ça : j'sais pas non plus ce qu'on peut lui trouver.

**Ginny** : Je te signalerais juste que je suis à côté de toi, Malefoy.

**Drago** : Je sais.

**Ginny** : Et...

**Drago** : Et je m'en fous.

.

**Ysaline** : Mais y a quoi qui cloche chez moi !

**Mégane** : Tout.

**Ysaline** : Mais j'entends des Weasley, Malefoy, Nott et tout le tralala à longueur de temps...

**Mégane** : Tu penses trop à eux.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi à eux en particulier ?

**Jessie** : Bah pourquoi pas ?

.

_**\- Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?**_

_**\- A Dean ? Il est super.**_

**Drago** : Ouaaaah, j'aimerais pas ! Pas trop vexée, Weaslette ?

(_Ginny frappe Drago_)

**Ginny** : Ouaaaah, j'aimerais pas ! Pas trop vexé, la fouine ?

**Drago** : Quoi ? T'es encore avec ça ?

.

**Ysaline** : Je rêve carrément de fouine, là !

**Mégane** : Que quelqu'un me frappe, je fais le même rêve !

.

_**\- Je sais pas. Elle est intelligente, drôle... séduisante.**_

**Ginny** : Ce Harry-là est bien mieux que le vrai.

.

_**\- Séduisante ?**_

**Drago** : Y en a un qui a pas l'air convaincu que tu sois séduisante...

**Ginny** : Et y en a un qui a l'air d'apprécier les baffes.

.

_**\- Puis elle a un joli teint.**_

_**\- Teint ?**_

**Drago** : Par contre, le faux roi Weasley est encore pus débile que le vrai...

.

_**\- Hermione a un joli teint, tu trouves pas ? Comparé à d'autres ?**_

**Theodore** : Bah voyons... parlons du teint des gens... n'importe quoi !

.

_**_ Gros plan sur le nom "Malefoy" sur la carte du maraudeur. **_

**Drago** (_bouche bée_) Hein ?

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Malefoy ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

**Ginny** &amp; **Theodore** : Si seulement c'était possible...

.

_**_ Marcus Belby se goinfre de glace.**_

**Blaise** : Et le pire... vous savez ce que c'est ?

**Drago** : Dis nous tout...

**Blaise** &amp; **Hermione** : C'est qu'il mangeait vraiment comme ça.

**Drago** : Oh dégueu... j'me serais passé de ce détail, Blaise.

**Moldu** : Et on se passerait bien de vos remarques monsieur... (_hésite_) Malefoy ?

**Theodore** : On se passerait bien de vous, monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

**Moldu** : Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes pas dans le film. Vous êtes tellement désagréables.

**Theodore** : Ils ont juste peur que je vole la vedette à cet idiot (_désigne Drago_) pauvre petit.

.

_**\- Mes parents sont dentistes.**_

**Drago** : Dent-iste ?

**Theodore** : Qui s'occupe des dents. DENT-iste, quoi. Ça se devine ! (_à Hermione_) C'est ça, hein ? Dis-moi que je ne viens pas de me ridiculiser.

**Hermione** : Oui oui, t'en fais pas.

.

_**\- [...] a mordu mon père un jour [...] dix points de sutures.**_

**Drago** : Ahein. Intéressant tout ça... et... il est payé pour... mettre ses doigts dans la bouche des gens ?

**Hermione** : Ton père est bien payé pour rabaisser les gens.

.

_**\- Pardon. Je suis ponctuelle en général.**_

_**_ Harry se lève.**_

**Ysaline** &amp; **Drago** : Juste en mode "gros boulet", là.

_**Mégane**__ &amp; __**Theodore**__ : Tu sais de quoi tu parles, là, non ?_

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A bientôt !_


	8. 55 - 1h

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 07 - 55' - 1h**

_**\- Enfin... si Belby vous en a laissé.**_

**Drago **: Rien n'est moins certain.

**Blaise **: Oooooh, il en restait un peu. T'inquiète donc pas pour elle.

**Drago **: Moi ? Pour elle ? Jamais Zabini. Jamais.

.

**Mégane **(r_egardant Ysaline_): Zabini...

**Ysaline **: Non. Moi c'est Ysaline, mais...

**Mégane **: Non. Enfin oui. Je sais. Mais... non... je viens d'entendre Zabini.

**Ysaline **: Oh. Bah ça me rassure. Soit on est folles à deux... soit baaaah c'est vrai.

**Jessie** &amp; **Anna **: Vous êtes folles à deux.

.

_**_ Cormac lèche son doigt en regardant Hermione.**_

**Drago **(_grimaçant_) : Répugnant.

**Theodore **: Aucun savoir vivre, celui-là.

**Hermione **: Nooon, tu crois.

**Theodore **: Aucune éducation.

**Hermione **: Ça, c'est certain.

**Theodore **: Et à toi, en plus...

**Hermione **: Comment suis-je supposée prendre ça ?

**Theodore **(_sourcils froncé_s) : Bien. Je suppose. Hmm... on va peut-être suivre le film, hein. T'en penses quoi ?

.

_**\- Le sable s'écoule en fonction de la qualité de la conversation.**_

**Blaise **: C'est vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer le principe ? Non parce que bon... ça se pige assez rapidement.

.

_**\- Si elle est stimulante : le sable s'écoule lentement. Si elle ne l'est pas...**_

**Blaise **: Et bah avec toi, Drago, le sable... y doit s'écouler trèèèèèèèèèèèès rapidement.

.

_**\- Mais vous, bien sûr, vous êtes déjà quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas Harry ?**_

**Drago **: Il est fou ! Penser que Potter est quelqu'un... tss. Non mais franchement.

**Ginny **: Jaloux Malefoy ?

**Drago **: Plutôt crever.

**Moldu 1 **: On dirait, pourtant, que vous l'êtes.

**Drago **: Vous êtes encore là, vous ?

**Hermione **: En général, quand les gens vont au cinéma, ils restent jusqu'à la fin du film, Malefoy.

.

_**\- Est-ce que Voldemort a eu droit à l'étagère ?**_

**Ysaline **: Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un fou maboule et crétin, oui... après... non.

.

_**\- Comment était-il ?**_

**Blaise **: Bête ? Flippant ? Génial ? Intelligent ? Le tout à la fois ?

**Drago **: Bête et intelligent à la fois ?

**Blaise **: Bah... ouais.

.

_**\- Il a tué mes parents.**_

**Drago **: Comme si on pouvait l'oublier, ça.

**Theodore**: Comme s'il était le seul à ne pas avoir de parents. Le pauvre petit !

**Hermione **(_las_) : Roh mais taisez-vous un peu.

**Blaise** : Ou beaucoup. On vous en voudra pas.

.

_**\- Si monstre il y avait... il était profondément enfoui.**_

**Ysaline** &amp; **Blaise **: Ou alors il l'avait pas remarqué.

.

**Drago **: Et après tu te permets de nous faire des remarques, Blaise.

.

**Ysaline **: J'en ai marre d'être folle. Je veux redevenir normaaaaale. Je veux plus entendre des voix.

**Jessie **: Nous on ne veut plus entendre ta voix. Dis-toi qu'on est quitte, comme ça.

.

_**\- Je compte sur toi, Ron.**_

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

.

_**\- J'ai misé deux Gallions sur Gryffondor.**_

**Theodore **: D'un autre côté, si Gryffondor joue et qu'il mise sur l'équipe adverse... il risque pas de se faire légèrement incendier ? Selon le peu de logique des Gryffondors, ça me semble... et bien logique.

**Hermione **: Le Quidditch est tout sauf logique.

**Theodore **: Certes.

.

_**_ Drago mange seul.**_

**Ysaline **: Lui ? Seul ? Pfff. N'importe quoi ! Genre on va gober qu'un Malefoy peut être seul !

.

**Blaise **: Outch, ça fait mal, ça, hein.

**Drago **: De toute façon, ça ne s'est jamais passé comme ça.

**Theodore **: D'après mes souvenirs : ça s'est passé exactement comme ça, si.

**Blaise **: Hun hun. Il a raison, tu sais.

**Drago **: Non, il a tort.

**Blaise **: Non. Non. Non. Il ne peut pas avoir tort et toi raison. C'est impossible.

**Hermione** &amp; **Ginny **: Sympa les amis, ici.

**Theodore** &amp; **Blaise **: Le truc c'est que c'est pas notre ami.

**Ginny **: En effet, ça explique tout.

.

_**_ Ronald regarde son assiette.**_

**Theodore **: C'est moi ou c'est bizarre qu'il la regarde avec un air aussi dégoûté.

**Blaise **: C'est toi.

**Hermione **: C'est bizarre.

.

_**\- Plutôt ennuyeux mais... Harry a adoré le dessert.**_

**Blaise **: C'était qu'une glace. Elle était pas dégueu, certes, mais certainement pas d'quoi en faire tout un from-. Oh. Ça y est. J'ai pigé.

**Drago **: Tu as compris tout seul que tu n'avais rien compris ? Bravo.

.

_**\- […] une soirée pour Noël.**_

**Drago **: Ah non mais... chapeau ! CHAAAAA-PEAAAAAAU ! Tu le sais jaloux et... wouaw ! Sympa les amis ici !

.

_**\- J'imagine que tu vas emmener McLaggen.**_

**Theodore **(_siffle_) : Ouuuh, la perche qu'il te tend, là.

.

_**\- J'allais te demander de venir avec moi.**_

**Blaise **: Ça... c'est fait.

.

_**\- Je suis sûre que tu seras prodigieux.**_

**Drago **: Elle est sans doute la seul à pouvoir être sûre de ça...

.

**Ysaline **: Pas de commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît.

**Jessie **: On a rien dit. Rien dit du tout.

**Ysaline **: Peut-être pas, mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

.

_**\- Bonjour tout le monde.**_

**Theodore **: Oh Merlin... elle est là aussi, elle.

.

**Ysaline **: Merlin ?

**Mégane **: Tu sais, c'est un vieux barbue tout bleu qui aide Moustique a...

**Ysaline **: Merci, je connais ce Merlin mais... oublie.

.

_**\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Ron.**_

**Drago **: Pour ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude...

**Blaise **: Mais y a pas plus important à montrer que ces trucs qui servent à rien ? Genre... des attaques de mangemorts ou j'sais pas moi... des trucs cools !

**Theodore **: Non.

.

_**\- De la chance liquide. Ne bois pas ça, Ron.**_

**Drago **: Infâme tricheur ! Petit con de mes deux... j'vais les massacrer, tes potes, Granger ! Et toi avec !

**Moldu 2 **: C'est un film.

**Drago **: Si je veux m'indigner face à un tel acte de tricherie... je m'indignerais face à un tel acte de tricherie. Moldu.

**Moldu 1** : N'y faites pas attention. Ils sont un peu dérangés.

**Drago **(_désignant Theodore du pouc_e) : Il peut refaire son truc de tout à l'heure, attention. Hein Theo qu'tu peux.

**Theodore **: Theo ne recommencera rien du tout. Theo en a marre.

.

_**\- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça.**_

_**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_

**Drago **: Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... tout le monde l'a vu !

**Moldu 2 **: C'est de la fiction.

**Drago **: Et ma baguette dans votre cou, c'est de la fiction peut-être ?

**Theodore** (_amusé_) : On va éviter de te faire remarquer à quel point tu peux être... idiot, des fois.

**Moldu 2 **: Que... hein ?

**Hermione **: La prochaine fois : pensez à l'empêcher de parler pendant un film, et de menacer tout le monde avec sa baguette.

**Blaise **: Je doute qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

**Theodore **: Il ne sait pas se comporter en public, le pauvre.

**Drago **: Et toi, tu ne sais pas te comporter en bon sang-p...

.

_**_ Le souaffle est lancé et Blaise l'attrape.**_

**Blaise **: Oh qu'est-ce que j'suis bon...

**Ginny **: Ce n'est pas toi qui joue, tu sais.

.

_**_ Ron arrête le but.**_

**Drago **(_hausse les épaules puis s'enfonce dans son siège_) : M'en fou, t'façon il a triché.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	9. 1h - 1h05

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 08 - 1h - 1h05**

_**_ Un Serpentard se prend un poteau et tombe.**_

**Ginny **: Vous voyez ça ? Et bien ça c'est drôle.

**Blaise **: Mais nooon. Il a dû se faire mal, le pauvre.

**Theodore **: C'était pas le faux-toi.

**Blaise **: Oh. Bah alors oui : c'est drôle.

.

_**\- Weasley. Weasley. Weasley.**_

**Drago **: Et notre chanson ? Ils ont pas mis notre chanson ! Elle était super pourtant.

**Theodore **: C'est normal.

**Drago **: Pourquoi ?

**Theodore **: Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

**Hermione** (_le tuant du regard_) : C'est _toi_ qui a écrit ça ?

**Theodore **: Euh, ouais. En partie. « Weasley est notre roi, c'est un grand maladroit » oui mais juste parce que sa version était encore pire.

**Drago **: Arrête, Theo. Elle va me prendre pour un débile, après.

**Blaise **: Ça va pas la tuer d'être réaliste.

.

_**\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça.**_

_**\- Je sais. J'aurais pu utiliser le sortilège de confusion.**_

**Drago **(_lève les bras en l'air_) : Wouhou ! Victoire ! Prends ça dans les dents, Granger.

.

_**_ Harry montre la fiole pleine.**_

**Drago **(_déçu_) : Oh. Mais en vrai il l'avait mis, hein Granger...

**Hermione **: Non. C'était vraiment du bluff.

**Drago **: C'est pas juste.

.

_**\- T'en as pas versé.**_

**Blaise **: Après ça, tu m'étonnes que tu sois considérée comme la plus intelligente de notre promo, Granger.

.

_**_ Lavande embrasse Ron.**_

**Hermione** (_entre ses dents_) : Je vais la tuer.

**Theodore** (_fanfaron_) : C'est que de la fictioooon.

**Hermione **: Mais quand la fiction rejoint la réalité, j'ai envie de la tuer.

**Moldu 2** : C'est de la fiction. Il n'y a aucune réalité là-dedans.

**Drago** (_agacée_) : On en a déjà assez avec un, pas besoin qu'un second vienne s'incruster dans nos conversations. Suivez le film.

.

_**_ Hermione pleure. Harry la rejoint.**_

**Drago **: Oooh faut paaaas. Fallait venir nous voir !

**Blaise **: Y a un intello qui t'aurait gentiment réconforté.

**Theodore **: Et un imbécile qui aurait gentiment pu te servir de punching-ball. Parfait, non ?

**Blaise **: J'ai rien dit.

**Theodore **: Je préfère.

.

_**_ Ils descendent en riant, sans la moindre discrétion.**_

**Drago **: Je savais Weasley un peu bête mais là... ça dépasse de loin toutes mes espérances.

**Theodore **: Vous devriez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous pouvez faire autour de vous.

**Blaise **: C'est un Malefoy. Il peut rien faire de mal.

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, aujourd'hui ?

**Ginny **: Tu peux pas comprendre, je crois.

**Drago **: Tu peux, toi ?

**Ginny **: C'est pas bien compliqué. Mais tu pars avec un sacré handicap, toi.

**Drago **: Mes cheveux ?

**Ginny **: Non. Ton nom.

**Drago** (_**étonné**_) : Drago ?

**Blaise **: Psst... c'est pas pour te faire paraître idiot mais... Drago c'est ton prénom.

.

_**\- Opugno.**_

**Drago **: La lionne se fâche.

**Hermione **: Et le serpent se cache ?

.

_**\- C'est ce que ça me fait...**_

**Theodore **: J'imagine qu'après ça, tu allais beaucoup mieux.

**Hermione **: Tu n'existes plus, Nott. Regarde le film et ne me parle plus.

**Theodore **: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Hermione **: Tu as composé une chanson ignoble et...

**Theodore **: Et c'est tout. Ça a empêché tes Gryffondors d'être meilleurs que notre équipe ? Non. Et puis il aurait dû être flatté.

**Hermione **: D'être ainsi humilié ?

**Theodore **: S'ils ressentaient le besoin de le déconcentrer à ce point... c'est bien parce qu'ils le craignaient un peu, Granger. On ne déconcentre pas quelqu'un qui ne nous fait pas peur et qu'on est sûrs de battre à la loyale.

.

_**_ Drago est seul sur le rebord.**_

**Theodore **: Je suis seuuul, et personne à qui le dire.

**Blaise **: Normal. Si y avait quelqu'un à qui le dire, y serait pas seul, techniquement.

**Theodore **: C'est pas faux. Pauvre Drago. Tout seul. Tout triste.

**Drago **: Je suis pas seul.

**Blaise **: Et y a qui d'autre ?

**Drago **: Ce n'est que de la fiction.

**Theodore **: Maintenant que tu connais ce mot, tu vas nous le sortir à toutes les sauces, on dirait.

.

_**\- […] c'est un truc dément.**_

**Hermione **: Oh oui. Dément. Dommage que « Ron-Ron » et « Lav-lav » ne soient pas là pour voir à quel point ils étaient pathétiques.

**Theodore **: La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Granger.

**Hermione** (_entre ses dents_) : Nott...

**Theodore **: Mais c'était qu'une chanson, putain !

.

_**\- […] j'm'en fiche totalement**_.

****Drago****: On constate, on constate.

****Blaise****: Tu sais ce qui est bien avec toi Drago ?

****Drago****: Non quoi ?

****Blaise****: C'est qu'on a même pas besoin de finir le mot « constater » qu'on a fini de te définir.

.

_**\- […] Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?**_

**Blaise **: C'est sûr qu'inviter cet abruti de McLaggen, c'était plus facile à penser.

**Hermione **: Blaise...

**Theodore **(_scandalisé_) : Ah ouais... lui c'est Blaise et moi c'est Nott !

**Hermione **: Oui.

**Theodore **: Tu sais qu'il a aidé à la chanson, lui aussi ?

.

_**\- Avec qui tu y vas ?**_

_**\- Et bien, c'est une surprise...**_

**Blaise **: Une surprise... il a dû l'adorer... ou probablement pas.

.

_**\- Elle s'intéresse à toi uniquement parce qu'elle pense que tu es l'élu.**_

**Drago **: D'un côté... qui s'intéresse à lui pour autre chose que ça ?

**Blaise **: Simple suggestion, la jolie rouquine à mes côtés.

.

_**\- Mais je suis l'élu.**_

**Blaise **: Quelle modestie.

**Drago **: J'ignorais que tu connaissais ce mot, Blaise. Vu comme tu te vantes sans cesse.

.

_**_ Hermione frappe Harry avec le parchemin.**_

**Ginny **: Oh le pauvre...

**Hermione **: Mais ça fait pas mal.

.

_**\- J'rigolais.**_

**Drago **: Hi-la-rant.

**Ginny **: Comme toi. Vous devriez bien vous entendre.

**Drago **: Stop, stop, stop. Je ne peux, et ne veux, m'entendre ni avec Weasley, ni avec Potter... encore moins avec Potter (_entre ses dents_) c'est clair ?

.

**Ysaline **: Vous avez..

**Mégane **: Potter, Weasley... t'aurais pu dire que c'était contagieux, ta folie !

.

_**\- Une fille cool.**_

_**_ Plan sur Luna Lovegood.**_

**Drago **: Si j'étais toi, Weasley... je me méfierais, à l'avenir, si mon pote-Potter me disait que j'étais cool. Simple conseil d'ami.

**Ginny **: Ce qui me rassure c'est que tu n'es pas moi et que nous ne sommes pas amis.

**Drago **: Il t'a offert la même robe ?

**Ginny **: Et je vais pas tarder à t'offrir la même baffe que tantôt.

.

_**\- Je suis somnambule.**_

**Blaise **: Il faudrait que quelqu'un songe à lui dire que tout n'est pas bon à avouer. Ce genre de trucs, les gens s'en passeraient.

**Drago** : Tu t'en charges.

****Moldu**** ****2****: La définition de « se taire » vous connaissez ?

****Théodore****: Demandez à l'autre… il connaît la réponse.

****Moldu 1**** : Ils ne connaissent pas.

****Moldu 2**** : Ils sont fous ?

****Moldu 1****: On peut dire ça comme ça.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	10. 1h05 - 1h08

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 09 - 1h05 - 1h08**

_**__ Drago avance._**_

**Drago **: J'ai une classe indéniable. La preuve : même quand j'ai peur j'ai la classe.

**Theodore **: Et ta stupidité est hors concours. Même quand tu veux être intelligent, tu es stupide.

**Hermione **: Ça doit être pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien.

**Drago** &amp; **Theodore **: Tu t'crois maligne, hein ?

.

_**__ Il tire sur un drap qui dissimulait... l'armoire à disparaître !_**_

**Ysaline **: Vous avez vu ça ! Si c'est pas magique, ça !

.

**Drago **: Et je l'ai trouvée tout seul, en plus. Grâce à mon flair infaillible.

.

**Mégane **: Non. Ce n'est pas magique. Il y avait juste un drap dessus.

.

**Blaise **: Boarf. Un simple drap la cachait, hein, j'te signale.

.

**Ysaline** &amp; **Drago** _(___boudeurs___) _: Mais vous cassez touuuuut.

.

_**__ Drago y dépose une pomme._**_

**Blaise **: Non mais quel gâchis. Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt mettre un truc pas bon ? Genre des épinards, des brocolis, du pâté en croûte... une pomme ! Non mais franchement ! On aura tout vu !

.

_**__ Le fruit disparaît._**_

**Blaise **: AH ! Parce qu'en plus c'est même pas pour la manger ! Scandaleux. Tout simplement scandaleux.

**Drago **: La ferme, abruti.

.

_**__ Il répète la formule. Rouvre la porte et..._**_

**Blaise** &amp; **Ysaline **: La pomme est là. Et mangée, en plus !

**Theodore** &amp; **Jessie **: Mais la ferme, mince à la fin.

.

**Ysaline **: Ah ah ! Là, venez pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'écho.

**Jessie**_ (___à l'oreille d'Ysaline___) _: De l'écho... écho... cho...o...

**Ysaline **_(___très sérieuse___) :_ Tu te fiches de moi.

**Jessie **: Nooon. Tu crois ?

.

_**__ Harry et Slughorn sont pris en photo._**_

**Drago **: Me vient alors une question existentielle.

**Theodore **: Lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre ?

**Drago **: Tout à fait.

**Hermione**_ (___dédaigneuse___)_ : Et après c'était juste une chanson ? Tu te fous encore de lui.

**Theodore **_(___lève les mains en signe d'innocence___) _: Je ne faisais que deviner ce à quoi pensait Drago.

**Hermione **: La ferme, Nott.

.

__**\- Je ne fais pas partie du club.**__

**Drago** _(___moqueur___)_ : Comme c'est bizaaaaarre.

**Blaise **: T'en faisais pas partie non plus.

.

__**\- Mais y a pire. Belby fait le larbin dans les toilettes.**__

**Drago **: Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

.

_**__ Hermione se cache._**_

**Blaise **: T'es un peu nulle au cache-cache, toi, non ?

.

__**\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**__

**Drago **_(___imitant Hermione___) _: Je me cache de cet empoté de McLaggen.

.

_**_\- J'me suis échappée... enfin..._**_

**Drago **: Mouais, ça rejoint ce que je disais.

.

_**_\- J'ai laissé Cormac sous la branche de gui._**_

**Blaise **: Stoooop. Arrêt sur image. « Cormac » et « branche de gui » dans la même phrase... prononcée très sérieusement par Granger ? Quelqu'un peut me rappeler la date exacte du cirque de Slugh ?

**Theodore** _(___grimaçant___) _: McLaggen ? Vraiment ?

.

_**__ On voit un nouveau flash d'appareil._**_

**Blaise **: Même à moitié caché par des rideaux j'ai la classe.

**Ginny **: Nott ? Les deux idiots qui t'accompagnent... ils pensent vraiment avoir la classe ?

**Theodore **: Joker.

.

__**\- Ce type a plus de tentacules qu'un snargalouf.**__

**Blaise **: Pas mal, pas mal... un peu bizarroïde mais pas mal.

.

**Ysaline **: Dans mes souvenirs, Cormac n'avait pas de tentacules. Il doit bien les cacher.

**Anna **: On va dire qu'on a pas entendu, d'accord.

**Ysaline **: Je disais que Cormac devait bien cacher ses tentacules.

**Anna **: Lorsque quelqu'un dit ça, c'est parce que l'autre vient de se ridiculiser en disant une connerie... pas pour qu'il la répète.

**Ysaline **: Je sais. Je suis pas bête, hein.

.

**Blaise **: Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai rien fait, rien dit, moi_ (dans sa barbe) p_our une fois.

**Hermione **: Nott, je te laisse le plaisir de le ridiculiser à son tour pour qu'il se taise_ (___après deux fausses secondes de réflexion___) _Ah mais non, tu préfères ridiculiser les Gryffondor.

**Drago **: Bah, en même temps, c'est un Serpentard... j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

**Theodore** &amp; **Hermione** _(___fort___) :_ Malefoy !

_**_De nombreux regards se tournent vers eux. Ils se font tout petits dans leur siège._**_

**Drago** _(___railleur___) _: Ah bah bravo. Dites-le un peu plus fort encore. Je crains qu'au premier rang on ne vous ait pas bien entendu.

.

**Anna** &amp; **Jessie **: Vous avez entendu ?

**Ysaline** &amp; **Mégane**_ (___toutes fières___)_ : Je suis pas folle. Je suis pas folle. Je suis pas folle. Je savais que j'étais pas folle. J'vous avais dit que j'étais pas folle. Je suis pas folle.

**Jessie **: Ah mais si si, Ysa... tu es folle.

.

__**\- Vous faites bien. Ça donne une haleine épouvantable.**__

__**\- Tout compte fait...**__

**Blaise **: Désespérée à ce point-là, Granger ? Punaise... il est pourtant pas si horrible que ça, McLaggen.

**Hermione **: Juste collant, sûr de lui, vantard, énervant, je sais tout et...

**Drago **: Justement. Vous devriez plutôt bien vous entendre, non ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

**Ginny **: Et qui ne sait pas se tait.

.

__**\- Je crois qu'elle est allée se refaire une beauté.**__

**Drago **: Donc on est pas près de la revoir... parce qu'elle a du boulot (siffle de douleur) Aoutch. Ça fait mal. Qui c'est qui m'a tapé ? Qui ? Theo ? C'est toi ? T'as pas fait ça, quand même ?

**Theodore**_ (___coupable___)_ : Non non. Pas mon genre.

**Blaise **_(___lève les yeux au plafond, clairement pas d'accord avec ça___) _: Pas son genre, pas son genre, n'importe quoi.

.

_**_\- C'est quoi ce que je mange, en fait ?_**_

_**_\- Les boules du dragon._**_

**Blaise **: Oh nooon mais c'est dégueulasse, franchement quoi...

**Drago **: J'en arriverais presque à plaindre McLaggen... presque.

**Theodore **: Mais non, mais non, il l'a bien mérité !

.

_**__ Rogue arrive. Cormac est malade sur les chaussures de son très cher professeur. _**_

**Theodore** _(___souriant___)_ : Ça va barder pour son matricule.

**Moldu 2** : Mais taisez-vous un peu, à la fin.

****Theodore****: Mais non mais non. Demandez à votre ami et vous saurez qu'on ne sait pas se taire.

****Moldu 2****: Je ne le connais pas.

****Blaise****: Ça sera l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, c'est parfait. Vous nous remercierez plus tard.

****Moldu 2**** : Elle est où la caméra cachée ?

.

__**\- Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenues, McLaggen.**__

**Theodore **: Bon... là... par contre... j'le plains à mort.

.

**Ysaline **: Oh le petit veinaaaard.

.

__**\- Pas si vite monsieur Potter.**__

**Ginny **: Comment il a fait ça ?

**Drago **: Il a la classe, c'est tout.

**Hermione **: Tu es pénible avec ta « classe », Malefoy. Vraiment.

.

__**\- Car il voyage et ne reviendra que quand les cours... reprendront.**__

**Drago **: Il a l'air ravi de servir de hibou au vieux débile.

**Theodore **: Que tu vas tuer.

**Drago **: J'ai rendu service à tout le monde, moi, monsieur !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	11. 1h08 - 1h10

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - 1h08 - 1h10**

_**_\- Aaaah, mais lâchez-moi !_**_

**_Hermione _**_: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fouine partout._

**_Drago _**_: Je ne « fouine » pas partout, Granger. Sache qu'un Malefoy ne fouine pas._

**_Ginny _**_: Tu devrais dire ça à Maugrey._

**_Moldu 2_**_ : Vous êtes fous ?_

**_Blaise _**_: Vous savez... demandez à un fou s'il est fou et espérer qu'il vous réponde oui... et alors vous saurez qu'il l'est pas, fou. Un fou ne sait pas qu'il est fou. Un fou pense que ce sont les autres qui sont fous. On pourrait donc se demander si vous, par contre, vous n'êtes pas fou ?_

**_Drago_**_ (___à Theodore___) : Qu'est-ce qu'il bave encore, l'autre idiot ?_

**_Theodore_**_ (___hausse les épaules___) : Je préfère suivre le film que l'écouter._

.

__**\- D'accord. D'accord. J'voulais entrer en douce.**__

**_Theodore _**_: N'avez-vous donc pas honte, monsieur Malefoy, d'essayer d'entrer en douce à une fête à laquelle vous n'étiez pas convié ?_

**_Blaise _**_: C'est parce qu'il y était pas convié qu'il voulait entrer en douce, hein. Je me tais._

**_Drago _**_: Tu n'étais pas invité non plus._

**_Theodore _**_: De petit un : je n'ai pas essayé d'y aller quand même. De petit deux : je n'existe même pas dans ce film... et j'vais pas m'en plaindre, en fait._

.

__**\- Je vais... raccompagner... ce jeune homme.**__

**_Drago _**_: Ce faux Rogue ferait presque plus peur que le vrai Rogue..._

**_Blaise _**_: Sauf au niveau des cheveux. Ils sont trop propres._

**_Drago_**_ (___grimace d'incompréhension___) : Rogue te fait peur à cause de ses cheveux ?_

**_Blaise _**_: Un peu, ouais._

.

__**\- Volontiers... professeur.**__

**_Hermione _**_: Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cet air méprisant pour répondre, Malefoy._

**_Drago _**_: Tout comme tu n'es pas obligée de ramener ta fraise à chaque instant, Granger._

**_Theodore _**_: Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous manger le nez à chaque réplique..._

**_Drago_**_ &amp; _**_Hermione _**_: La ferme, Theo._

**_Hermione _**_: Pourquoi je sens que tu souris comme un débile ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ?_

**_Theodore_**_ (___souriant comme un débile___) : TU m'as appelé Theo._

**_Hermione _**_: Non._

**_Theodore _**_: Si si. _

.

__**\- J'ai peut-être jeté un sort à Katie Bell... peut-être pas.**__

**_Blaise _**_: Et toc !_

**_Ginny _**_: Il y a quand même de la partialité dans l'air, là, hein. Malefoy n'est même pas puni !_

**_Moldu 2_**_ : Vous n'avez pas lu les livres ou quoi ? Rogue n'arrête pas de favoriser ses élèves._

**_Blaise _**_: Ah... parce que ça existe en livre, ce truc ? Et ça se vend ?_

**_Moldu 2_**_ : Mais vous sortez d'où, vous ?_

**_Moldu 1_**_ : D'un livre._

.

__**\- J'ai juré de vous protéger. J'ai fait le serment in-vio-lable.**__

**_Drago _**_: Mais c'est ___son___ problème, ça !_

.

__**\- J'n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.**__

**_Theodore _**_(___pas de cet avis___) : Juste un peu quand même..._

.

__**\- J'ai été choisi pour ça. Parmi tous les autres.**__

**_Blaise _**_: Et y en avait combien d'autres, au juste ?_

.

__**\- Laissez-moi vous aider.**__

**_Hermione_**_ (___soupirant___) : Tout aurait été tellement mieux s'il n'avait pas été fouiner dans les affaires de Voldemort._

**_Drago _**_: Je. Ne. Fouine. PAS !_

**_Ginny _**_: Oooh, si peu._

.

__**\- Non ! J'ai été choisi ! Ça sera MA gloire !**__

**_Theodore _**_: Et surtout TA défaite._

**_Moldu 2 _**_: En voilà au moins un qui a lu les livres._

**_Drago_**_ (___étonné___) : Lui ? Non. Y savait même pas que ça existait. Disons surtout qu'il a une bonne mémoire et l'art et la manière de me rappeler mes petites erreurs._

**_Theodore_**_ (___pas d'accord___) : Tes « petites erreurs » sont, en l'occurrence, plutôt de « grosses conneries », Drago._

**_Moldu 2_**_ : Je suis perdu, là._

**_Moldu 1_**_ : Je pense que ce sont des magiciens professionnels qui ont été payés pour faire des tours de magie pendant le film... et qu'on leur a demandé de se déguiser pour ressembler aux acteurs._

**_Drago _**_: HEY ! C'est pas nous qui ressemblons à ce zozos mais ces zozos qui nous ressemblent ! Inversez pas les rôles, non plus, hein !_

**_Blaise _**_: On est les vrais modèles, nous !_

**_Moldu 2_**_ : Oui. Peut-être. Si les sorciers existaient vraiment._

**_Blaise_**_ (l___evant les yeux au ciel___) : C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on regrette que Voldy ait loupé son coup..._

.

__**\- Serment inviolable ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce que Rogue a dit ?**__

**_Theodore _**_: S'il ne savait pas que ça existait... et que ça existe pour de vrai : il y a de fortes chances que oui. À part si Potter a du bol._

**_Drago _**_: Il a le cul bordé de nouilles, celui-ci ! _

.

__**\- On peut pas violer un serment inviolable.**__

**_Drago _**_: Wow, Granger ! L'intelligence de ton rouquin aura de cesse de me surprendre ! Quelle... perspicacité._

**_Hermione _**_: Mais tais-toi, un coup, pour voir !_

.

_**_\- Je... j'avais déjà compris ça tout seul. Étonnant non ?_**_

_**_\- Tu comprends pas._**_

**_Drago _**_: Qu'on m'explique parce que là je capte plus rien._

**_Blaise _**_: Tant mieux, tu la mettrais peut-être en sourdine, comme ça._

**_Ginny _**_: Sympa les amis._

**_Blaise _**_: On a déjà dit qu'il était pas notre ami, non ? Bah c'est toujours le cas._

**_Theodore_**_ (___à Drago___) : Il attend un peu plus d'explications qu'un « un serment inviolable ne peut pas être violé »._

.

__**\- Oh merde...**__

**_Hermione _**_: Brown ?_

.

_**__ Lavande arrive._**_

**_Hermione _**_: Bingo._

.

_**__ Lavande souffle pour faire de la buée sur la vitre._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Mais ça dégueulasse tout !_

.

_**__ Puis y dessine un cœur._**_

**_Blaise _**_: C'est moi ou c'est moche ?_

**_Hermione_**_ &amp; _**_Ginny_**_ &amp; _**_Drago_**_ &amp; _**_Theodore _**_: C'est moche._

.

_**__ Ecrit R+L._**_

**_Drago _**_: Mais c'est plus de son âge ce genre de conneries toutes niaises !_

**_Hermione _**_: A croire que si._

.

__**\- Tu me manques.**__

**_Drago _**_: Oooooh pauvre... Weasley. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cette autruche près de moi._

**_Ginny _**_: Rassure-toi, elle non plus ne pourrait pas vivre près de toi._

.

__**\- Charmant.**__

**_Blaise _**_: Solidarité Gryffondoresque... ou pas._

.

_**__ Hermione arrive devant le compartiment._**_

**_Blaise _**_: YES ! Ça va barder ! J'ai hâte de voir ça._

.

_**__ Elle s'arrête._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Oh oh oh, elle va s'énerver._

.

_**__ Puis repart._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Bah... oh mais... mais non ! J'suis déçu, là._

**_Drago _**_: On s'en cogne._

**_Blaise _**_: Sympa les amis._

**_Drago _**_: Mais nous ne sommes pas amis, tu as oublié ?_

.

__**\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?**__

**_Blaise _**_: Gné ?_

.

__**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si l'on viole un serment inviolable ?**__

**_Blaise _**_: Bah on ne peut pas puisqu'il est inviolable, tss !_

.

__**\- On meurt.**__

**_Blaise _**_: Oh la vache. C'est radical, ça, au moins !_

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	12. 1h10 - 1h15

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - 1h00 - 1h15**

_**_\- Voldemort a __choisi__ Drago Malefoy pour une mission._**_

**Drago **: Il peut pas avoir l'air encore plus surpris, lui ? J'suis sûr qu'il peut faire mieux !

.

_**\- Ça a l'air dingue, je sais.**_

**Blaise **: Dinde mais vrai.

**Drago **: DinGUE.

**Blaise**_ (_fronce les sourcils_) _: Bah oui, je sais.

.

_**\- Dumbledore a confiance en Rogue... par conséquent, moi aussi.**_

**Theodore **: De vrais petits moutons de Panurge. Si l'un fait, les autres suivent bêtement...

**Hermione **: Mais non. Ils ont confiance en Dumbledore, en ses choix... tu peux pas comprendre, toi.

**Theodore**_ (_la dévisage_)_ : Quand on voit comment ils réagissent tous après la mort de Dumbledore, permet-moi d'en douter. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en Rogue parce que Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue... juste confiance en Dumbledore. Ça, crois-moi, ça fait toute la différence.

.

_**\- Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs.**_

**Blaise **: C'est Dumbledore l'erreur, surtout.

.

_**\- Tu es aveuglé par la haine.** **C'est par ça que tu es aveuglé.**_

**Theodore **: Lupin est borné, quand même.

**Blaise **: C'est Lupin ?

**Theodore **: Bah... ouais. T'avais pas reconnu ?

**Blaise **: Non. Il fait un peu trop...

**Drago **: Classe ?

**Blaise **: Ouais. Trop classe pour être Lupin.

.

_**\- Ouvre la bouche.**_

**Ysaline **: Oh mais... non. Non. S'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis venue pour voir un film Harry Potter... pas pour vomir.

**Jessie **: Mais tais-toi.

**Ysaline **: Mais t'as vu ce...

**Jessie **: Oui j'ai vu, mais tais-toi quand même.

.

**Blaise **: Mais j'veux de l'action, moi ! Pas de l'amour !

**Ginny **: Le truc, vois-tu, c'est qu'on s'en cogne royal de ce que tu peux vouloir.

.

_**\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?**_

**Blaise **: Bien sûr que si.

**Theodore **&amp; **Drago **: La ferme.

**Moldus 1 &amp; 2 **: Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas faire un effort et ne plus parler ?

**Theodore **: On pourrait, si.

**Drago **: Mais on veut pas.

**Blaise **: Alors pourquoi j'dois me taire ?

.

_**\- Je vais...**_

_**_ Harry se décale pour que Ron s'installe.**_

**Ginny **: C'est quand même triste que Ron soit aussi bête dans la fiction que dans la réalité. C'est tout à fait lui, ça.

**Drago **: J'ai le droit de dire qu'il est bête, moi aussi ?

**Ginny **: Quand tu accepteras le lien de parenté que tu as avec les Weasley, tu pourras. Pas avant.

.

_**\- Un gâteau ?**_

**Drago**_ (_moqueur_)_ : Qu'il est gentiiiiil.

**Ginny**_ (_moqueuse_) : _Qu'il est idioooot.

**Blaise **: Des deux c'est Drago le plus sympa avec Weasley, là.

.

_**_ Dans le débarras rempli d'objets en tous genres.**_

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

**Ginny **: Jaloux, Malefoy ?

**Drago **: Plutôt crever, ouais.

.

**_\- Nous sommes suivis... nous tous._**

**Blaise **: C'est bête, ça, en fait.

**Theodore **: Pourquoi ils font pas en sorte de les semer, alors ?

.

_**\- Molly évite de sortir de la maison.** **Ce n'est pas facile.**_

**Blaise **: C'est pourtant pas compliqué de pas sortir d'une maison, hein.

.

_**\- Si Dumbledore voyage, alors le ministère n'en est pas informé.** **Mais c'est peut-être ce que Dumbledore souhaite.**_

**Blaise **: Qu'est-ce que le ministère en a à foutre que Dumbledore voyage ou non. 'fin, dans les faits, ils ont probablement envie de savoir où va le vieux fou mais... techniquement ils ont pas à savoir.

**Theodore **(_hausse les épaules_) : D'un autre côté, Dumbledore passait son temps à abandonner Poudlard et n'était jamais là quand il fallait. Et laissait Potter et sa clique prendre tous les risques.

.

_**\- Quant à Drago Malefoy...**_

**Drago **: Oooh ça devient intéressant.

**Theodore **: Pas du tout. Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que ce qui va suivre sera inutile et qu'on t'accorde bien trop d'importance.

**Drago **: Tu es jaloux.

**Theodore **: De... ? De ne pas être présent dans ce film ? Du tout. Au moins, je ne suis pas ridicule.

**Drago **: Mais ça prouve également que tu n'es pas intéressant.

.

_**\- L'objet qui intéresse tant Drago Malefoy.**_

**Drago** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à toujours dire mon nom et mon prénom. L'un ou l'autre c'est amplement suffisant, hein !

.

**Ysaline **: Drago Malefoy par-ci. Drago Malefoy par-là... et gnagnagni... et gnagnagna. On dirait qu'ils veulent perdre du temps, qu'ils veulent meubler parce qu'ils ont peur que le film soit trop court, sinon.

.

_**\- C'est une ****armoire**** à disparaître.**_

**Ysaline **: Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ça ils vont pas l'dire hein ! Et tant pis pour les gens qui ont pas lu les livres !

**Mégane **: Une armoire à disparaître est une armoire qui... baah...

**Anna **: Qui sert à disparaître.

.

_**\- Ça faisait fureur quand Voldemort a commencé à devenir puissant.**_

**Blaise**_ (_s'enfonce dans son siège_)_ : C'est parti pour le cours d'histoire... la barbe.

.

_**\- C'est très capricieux, ce truc.**_

**Blaise **: On comprend donc mieux pourquoi Drago y a pensé.

**Drago**_ (_fronce les sourcils_) _: Rapport, Blaise ?

**Theodore **: Ça doit venir du fait que tu sois capricieux, Drago.

.

_**\- Celle de Barjow &amp; Beurk ?**_

_**\- Elle n'a pas bougé.** **Elle y est toujours.**_

**Blaise **: Forcément qu'elle y est toujours... si elle a pas bougé !

**Drago **: Forcément, si je comptais l'utiliser pour aller d'un point A vers un point B... autant l'avoir au fameux point A, hein. Ce que ça peut être bête des moldus !

**Theodore **: Y a bien des sorciers qui sont toujours bêtes.

**Drago **: Parfois tu es intelligent toi aussi, Theo, t'en fais pas.

**Hermione **: Il parlait de t-

**Theodore **: Il sait que je parlais de lui... bien qu'il soit toujours bête.

.

_**_ Remus est aux aguets.**_

**Hermione **: Ginny ? Il s'était passé quoi, le soir de Noël ?

**Ginny**_ (_perplexe_)_ : Rien.

.

_**Ysaline **: Bah y nous fait quoi, Remus, là ?_

_**Mégane **: Je sais pas..._

_**Ysaline **: Tu devrais ! T'es une miss-je-sais-tout, après tout._

.

_**\- Ron est allé se coucher ?**_

_**\- Pas encore, non.**_

**Blaise**_ (_soupirant_) _: C'est qu'elles sont géniales les conversations, en plus ! Et je déconne pas !

.

_**\- Ton lacet.**_

**Blaise**_ (_glisse dans son siège_) _: Non mais... noooon. Faut pas pousser hein. Y a rien de plus intéressant à nous montrer qu'une belette qui refait un lacet ?

**Drago **: Tu vois bien que non.

.

_**\- Joyeux noël, Harry.**_

**Ysaline **: J'espère que son cadeau lui a plu.

**Bastien **: Quel cadeau ?

**Ysaline **: Bah... qu'elle lui refasse son lacet. C'était pas ça, le cadeau ?

.

_**_ Une boule de feu atterrit sur le Terrier... et le brûle.**_

**Drago **: C'est pas pour être méchant hein... mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour faire sortir les nuisibles de leur terrier ? Ou les pas-nuisibles ?

__Ginny frappe Drago___._

**Ginny **: C'est pas pour être méchante hein.. mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour faire taire les abrutis qui parlent trop ?

**Theodore **&amp; **Blaise **: Non, c'est pas comme ça.

.

_**_ Bellatrix arrive par transplanage.**_

**Drago **&amp; **Blaise **: Ça c'est la...

**Theodore **: Chut. Je devine. « La grande classe », c'est ça ?

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	13. 1h15 - 1h18

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - 1h15 - 1h18**

_**__ Bellatrix prend la fuite en souriant_**_

**Blaise** : Ils ont vraiment attaqué à Noël ?

**Hermione** : Non. Ils font... n'importe quoi, là.

**Blaise** : Aaaaah. Ouf. Non parce que sinon ça aurait voulu dire qu'ils avaient bousillé tous les cadeaux... et déjà que, de base, un Weasley doit pas en avoir beaucoup mais alors là.

**Ginny**_ (grince des dents) _: Ils vont bousiller le Terrier, ils vont bousiller le Terrier.

.

_**__ Harry poursuit Bellatrix_**_

**Drago** : Je dois avouer qu'ils ne sont pas trompés au sujet de Potter.

**Ginny**_ (surprise) _: Ah oui ?

**Drago** : Ouais. Idiot comme il faut.

.

_**__ Ginny court ensuite après Harry et saute à travers les flammes._**_

**Drago**_ (fait un grand sourire à Ginny)_ : Et ils ne se sont pas non plus trompés sur toi.

**Ginny** _(sourcils froncés)_ : Tu sais que je sais frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Et que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire...

_**Drago** _: Tu sais, les coups de poings... c'est comme l'alcool. On oublie pas qu'on en a pris. Et on se sent généralement pas très bien après.

**Blaise** : Hein ?

**Drago** : Bah oui. Un coup de poing réussi fait mal, donc on a mal, donc on oublie pas puisqu'on a mal. L'alcool bah... t'as pas besoin que je t'explique, tu connais.

.

__**\- J'ai tué Sirius Black. J'ai tué Sirius Black.**__

**Blaise** : Elle a tué Sirius Black ? Elle est sérieuse ?

**Drago** : C'était dit au début du film.

**Theodore** : Et ça a aussi été dit dans la Gazette pendant des semaines... fin j'dis ça...

**Blaise** : Vous êtes sérieux ?

**Theodore** lui donne une taloche derrière la tête.

**Blaise** : Aoutch ! Theo ! Faut que tu apprennes à être moins violent, hein ! Ça pourrait te jouer des tours, plus tard.

**Theodore** : Apprends à être moins idiot et je reconsidérerai la question.

**Blaise** : C'était... pas une question.

.

_**__ Ginny est seule et ne sait visiblement plus où aller._**_

**Drago** : Lorsqu'on a plus son chevalier servant c'est plus effrayant, hein.

**Ginny** : Le fait d'être un parfait abruti, en plus d'être un Malefoy... ça t'a jamais dérangé ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être moins... et plus...

**Theodore** : Moins Drago et plus Theodore ? Bien sûr que si. N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu sensé en aurait envie_ (___il regarde Drago___)_ Ok. Bien. Il n'en a probablement jamais eu envie.

**Hermione** : C'n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi.

**Theodore** : Imagine un peu si elle m'étouffait, Granger. Je mourais étouffé. Quelle perte tragique ce serait... Et puis, moi mort, qui pourrait rivaliser avec toi en cours.

.

__**\- Harry ?**__

**Ysaline** : Elle a peur, vous croyez ?

**Megane** : Oui.

**Ysaline** : De quoi ?

**Jessie** : Des mangemorts. De Bellatrix.

**Ysaline** : Bellatrix EST une mangemort. Mangemorte. Je sais plus si on peut mettre au féminin ou pas...

.

_**__ Ginny recule tandis qu'un homme avance vers elle._**_

**Ysaline**_ (hurlant) _: FENRIR ! C'est...

**Megane** &amp; **Jessie**_ (toutes petites dans leur siège)_ : On la connaît paaaas.

.

_**Blaise** : Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres sorciers ici ou que c'est Drago qui a une voix de fille._

_**Drago **(indigné) _: Blaise ! Tu es supposé être un gentil, toi. C'est Ted le méchant dans l'histoire... et moi la victime innocente.

**Theodore** : Innocente, ouais, c'est ça.

**Ginny** : C'est quand même à se demander pourquoi tu restes avec ces deux-là, Malefoy...

.

_**__ Harry arrive en courant et se met devant Ginny._**_

**Drago** : Tiens, je pensais pourtant que tu étais en mesure de te défendre, Weasley.

**Ginny** : Elle n'est pas moi. Et c'est même pas réel, ça !

.

_**_\- Stupefix !_**_

**Drago** : C'est partiiii... au moins chez les moldus, ils ont pigé qu'il valait mieux virer Potter de Poudlard. Ça fera déjà un timbré de moins. Plus que trois cents.

.

_**__ Tonks, Remus, Harry et Ginny sont tous les quatre dos à dos._**_

**Drago** : C'est quand même navrant, hein. On a même pas suffisamment confiance en Potter, notre supposé sauveur, pour éliminer une maboule.

**Blaise** : Cette maboule c'est ta tante, Drago.

**Drago** : Et ? Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être complètement folle à lier, tu sais.

.

_**__ Bellatrix et Fenrir transplanent et détruisent le Terrier._**_

**Drago** : Boarf, pas une grosse perte.

**Ginny**_ (le frappe) _: Ce n'est pas une grosse perte non plus.

**Drago** : J'ai gagné un coup, donc non.

**Theodore** : Weasley, t'es trop gentille avec lui.

**Ginny** : Pourquoi ?

**Blaise** : Tu lui arranges le portrait, là.

**Hermione** : Vous êtes tous contre lui, en fait.

**Blaise** : Et tu le remarques que maintenant ? Mais, t'sais, il est pas le plus à plaindre.

**Hermione** : Tu m'en diras tant...

**Blaise** : Il n'a pas à se supporter lui-même. Le plus à plaindre, c'est moi. Un idiot blond et un brun je-sais-tout.

**Hermione**_ (moqueuse)_ : Je-sais-tout, hein.

**Theodore** : Écrase, Granger. Et non, techniquement, je ne sais pas tout. Il y a forcément des choses que j'ignore. Après c'est sûr que si on me compare à ces deux andouilles... oui... forcément... j'ai l'air d'avoir la science infuse.

.

**Ysaline** : Pourquoi j'entends toujours des Weasley, des Malefoy et des...

**Bastien** : Parce qu'on est au cinéma. Devant Harry Potter. Et qu'il y a des Weasley et des Malefoy.

**Megane** : Tais-toi, Ysa.

**Ysaline**_ (continue quand même) _: Nott.

**Megane** : Est-ce que tu_ (comprends ce que sa voisine raconte)_ N'arrêtes pas de dire n'importe quoi ?

**Ysaline**_ (hausse les épaules)_ : Me crois pas si tu veux, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre quand je trouverais un vrai Nott et que je me marierais avec.

.

_**_\- Tu dois prendre conscience de qui tu es._**_

_**_\- Je sais qui je suis, Hermione. D'accord ?_**_

**Drago** : Moi aussi je sais qui il est. J'en fais pas tout un fromage.

**Blaise** : Tout le monde sait qui il est. C'est Harry Potter. Puis ça doit être écrit sur sa carte d'identité.

**Drago** : Tais-toi Blaise. Tu es fatigant à la longue.

**Theodore** : Tu penses qu'il va t'écouter ? Quelle naïveté... petit Poufsouffle.

**Hermione** : Tous les Poufsouffle ne le sont pas.

**Theodore** : Si. Et ils sont tous gentils.

**Hermione** : Oh que non.

**Theodore** : Cite-moi une personne, UNE personne, Granger...

**Hermione**_ (sûre d'elle)_ : J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Theodore** : Le plaisir d'avoir raison et de m'avoir cloué le bec.

**Hermione** : Zacharias Smith.

**Theodore** : Attends... y est à Poufsouffle, lui ?

.

__**\- Oh mon Ron-Ron.**__

**Drago** : Weasley est fou.

**Theodore** : Weasley est cinglé.

**Blaise** : Weasley doit être débile pour supporter une...

**Hermione** : Bécasse pareille.

**Blaise** &amp; **Drago** &amp; **Theodore** : Nous sommes d'accord.

.

_**_\- Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille vomir._**_

**Theodore** : Tu aurais pu dire que tu allais à la bibliothèque, quand même.

**Drago** : Ou voir McGonagall pour demander plus de renseignements sur un truc que t'aurais pas trop compris.

**Blaise** : Ou que tu allais rejoindre un petit-ami secret ET à Serpentard... et suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. Là, tu peux être sûre que ton rouquin aurait bondi pour sauver sa décoiffée en détresse.

**Hermione** : Je sais me débrouiller seule, merci bien.

**Drago** : En même temps, vu les bras cassés avec qui tu traînes... t'as plutôt intérêt à te débrouiller, ouais.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	14. 1h18 - 1h21

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - 1h18 - 1h21**

_**__ Dumbledore est debout dans son bureau._**_

**Drago **: Roooh mais non. Alors qu'ils pourraient mettre une scène avec mon faux moi si imparfait et nul... ils mettent un Dumbledore !

**Hermione **: Malefoy, rappelle-moi le nom du film, s'il-te-plaît.

**Drago **: Drago Malefoy et le prince...

**Blaise** &amp; **Theodore **: EST le prince des abrutis.

**Ginny **: Toujours aussi aimables à ce que je vois.

**Blaise **: On va pas devenir plus gentils en l'espace de deux secondes, Weasley.

.

__ __**_Harry plonge sa tête dans la pensine_**__._

**Ysaline **: C'est quel souvenir, là, vous croyez ?

**Anna** : Le jour où Ron plaque Lavande car elle est trop pénible.

**Ysaline **: J'en ai pas souvenir.

**Anna **: Normal. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore irait faire avec ce souvenir ?

.

_**__ Tom, si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire_**__._

**Ysaline **: Ce mec c'est Voldy ? Sérieusement ? Mon dieu, il a vachement changé par rapport à La chambre des secrets.

**Jessica **: Cette fille est vraiment mon amie ? _(pointe Ysaline du doigt)._

**Jessie **: Non. T'en fais pas.

.

_\- ___**Merci pour l'ananas. Vous aviez raison, c'est mon préféré.**__

**Drago **: C'est à noter dans les annales.

**Blaise **: Voldemort est un petit fayot.

**Hermione **_(___désespérée___) _: Theodore, le jour où tes amis seront devenus intelligents... fais-moi signe.

**Theodore **: J'espère que tu es patiente, alors.

**Drago **: Un peu qu'elle l'est...

**Blaise **: Elle a attendu combien de temps son rouquin ?

.

__**\- Oui monsieur, vous êtes le seul à qui je pouvais m'adresser**___._

**Blaise **: Oh le lèche-cuuuuuuuul. Ça devrait être interdit de l'être à ce point !

**Theodore **: Si les mangemorts savaient ça...

.

__**\- Les autres professeurs ne sont... ne sont pas comme vous**___._

**Theodore **: Et heureusement.

**Hermione **: Et pourquoi ça ? Rogue était mieux, peut-être ?

**Drago **: Bien sûr que oui. Slughorn était... idiot. Croire que Potter était bon en potion.. tsk... la bonne blague.

**Theodore** : Et pourquoi pas penser que Drago est intelligent, en prime.

**Blaise **: Merci Theo._ (___Theodore fronce les sourcils___). _De pas m'avoir pris comme exemple.

**Theodore **: J'en avais besoin d'un seul. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

**Ginny **: Je pense que... je saurais jamais m'habituer aux vacheries que vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer.

**Blaise **: On te demande pas de t'y habituer. Après le film on se croisera une fois tous les six mois et c'est tout donc...

.

__**\- Ça s'appelle, si je me rappelle bien... les...**__

**Ysaline **: Depuis quand il a une mémoire aussi défaillante ?

**Anna **: Chht, c'est pour faire croire que c'est sans importance et pas pour aller zigouiller un tas de gens après.

**Ysaline **: Ouais mais là... on parle quand même de Tom Jedusor. Tom futur-fucking-psychopathe Jedusor. Voldemort !

.

**Ginny **: Zabini, pour la dernière fois, tais-toi !

**Drago **: Je suis plus que d'accord avec la rouquine.

.

**Ysaline **: Mais tuez moi, je deviens folle.

**Jessie **: Si on devait te tuer car tu étais folle, tu serais morte depuis longtemps.

**Ysaline **: Je ne crierai plus au complot mais j'en pense pas moins... Pourtant, arrêtez un peu de vous acharner sur moi et tendez l'oreille... puis dites-moi ce que vous entendez.

**Bastien **: La fin du film. Voilà ce qu'on entendra.

**Ysaline **: Complot.

.

**Theodore** &amp; **Drago **: Y a un Blaise numéro deux dans la salle ou quoi ?

**Blaise **: Comment ça ?

**Drago **: Y a quelqu'un qui hurle au complot à tout va.

**Theodore **: Et qui ne sait pas parler à voix basse.

**François **_(___moldu 2___) _: Ouais, bon, là... c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

**Theodore **: Oh, je connaissais pas ce proverbe. Vous pouvez répéter, que je note ?

**François **: Mais il se fout de moi, en plus.

**Samuel**_ (___moldu 1___) _: Je pencherai plutôt pour le fait qu'ils soient sorciers et aient d'autres expressions que les nôtres.

**François **: Sorciers ? Et pourquoi ne pas me dire que les dragons existent et Merlin l'enchanteur aussi.

**Drago **: Bah c'est l'cas. Sauf que c'est Merlin tout court.

**Blaise **: Il ne s'appelait pas du tout comme ça, menteur ! C'était Merlin.

**Drago **: C'est ce que j'ai..._ (___comprends___) _Crétin_._

.

_\- __**_ C'est sans doute le souvenir le plus important que j'ai recueilli._**_

**Drago **: Imaginons les autres, dans ce cas. Ça fait peur...

**Blaise **: Non, pas vraiment.

**Ginny **: Du plus bête au plus... au moins bête, Zabini, Malefoy et Nott. Bien que je sois pas sûre pour les deux premiers.

**Theodore **: Tu aurais pu dire « au plus intelligent », je t'en aurais pas voulu, tu sais.

**Hermione **: Moi si.

.

_**_\- C'est aussi un mensonge._**_

**Jessie **: Y est vachement fort, quand même... pour trouver que c'est un mensonge.

**Ysaline **: N'importe qui ayant lu le livre aurait pu le deviner hein, c'était noté dedans.

**Bastien **: J'vais la tuer...

.

_**_\- Je le soupçonne d'en avoir honte_**__._

**Theodore **: Comme c'est étraaaaange. S'il en avait été fier, il l'aurait pas modifié hein. S'il le modifie c'est qu'il a honte... franchement... ça sert à quoi de dire ça.

**Hermione **: Je pourrais peut-être finir par accepter l'emploi du terme « intelligent » pour toi.

**Theodore **: Trop aimable. Je sais que je suis intelligent, pas besoin que tu le confirmes.

.

__**\- Ce souvenir est la clé de tout.**__

**Blaise **: Il n'a qu'à en faire un double. C'est pas sorcier.

**Ginny **: Faire un double du souvenir. Pour faire un double de la clé ? T'es sérieux ?

.

__**\- Tu n'as pas le choix**___._

**Hermione **: L'a-t-il eu un jour, le choix ?

**Blaise **: Laisse-nous récapituler...

**Drago **: Première année, il a fait quoi ?

**Hermione **: Le couloir interdit et la pierre philosophale.

**Blaise **: Il avait le choix ou on l'a forcé ?

**Hermione **: Je suppose qu'il a... eu le choix. Même si en quelque sorte non.

**Theodore **: Y a pas de « en quelque sorte » qui tiennent. Le choix : soit on l'a, soit on l'a pas. Est-ce qu'on l'a obligé à aller faire l'andouille sous Poudlard et tuer Quirrell ?

**Hermione **: Oui.

**Theodore **: On l'a obligé ?

**Hermione **: Non.

**Theodore **: En seconde année il a été dans la chambre des secrets. Dur d'oublier le bol qu'il a eu de pouvoir y aller... il a eu le choix ou on l'a encore forcé ?

**Ginny **: J'y étais prisonnière et il voulait...

**Theodore **: On l'a pas forcé. Il « voulait » donc... je continue ou pas ?

**Blaise **: C'était supposé être notre moment de gloire à Drago et moiiiiii.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	15. 1h21 -1h23

_Hello,_

_Désolée pour le retard. Mon ordinateur avait décidé de schtroumpfer un peu donc plus d'ordi et, bon, j'avoue, j'ai mes petites habitudes et quand elles sont chamboulées... rien ne va plus ! Je compte reprendre un rythme "normal" soit un chapitre tous les quinze jours... voire l'améliorer (ouais, bon, chut moi)_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - 1h21 - 1h23**

_**__ Tu ne dois pas échouer._**_

**Theodore **: Je dois avouer que le contraire m'aurait légèrement étonné.

**Ginny **: Comment ça ?

**Theodore **: Que Dumbledore dise « Tu dois échouer, Harry » aurait été surprenant, non ? C'est plutôt évident que l'autre idiot ne doit pas échouer... c'est presque le prendre pour un idiot que le préciser.

**Samuel **: Vous taire n'est pas interdit, jeunes gens, bien au contraire.

**Blaise **: Vous mêler de votre pop-corn non plus.

.

_\- ___**[…] vous oubliez votre queue de rat.**__

**Blaise **: Il ne sait vraiment pas parler aux femmes.

**Drago **: C'est quoi ça ? Une troisième année, tout au plus. Et à Gryffondor pour une fois... y passerait presque pour quelqu'un de normal, là._ (___se fait frapper___) _Bon ! C'est qui, cette fois-ci ? Theo ou Weasley ?

**Theodore** _(___scandalisé___) _: Ah parce que tout de suite tu m'accuses, toi, en plus ! Pas de preuve mais tu t'en fiches... non, Drago, non... on accuse pas les gens comme ça. Non mais... c'est con comme un balai et ça se permet de faire ça, tss.

**Blaise **: Cht, tu parles pour rien dire, là.

.

**Ysaline **: Je confirme.

**Megane **: Tu... confirmes ?

**Ysaline **: Oui, je confirme.

**Jessie **: Hmm hmm... et... sinon, tu... confirmes quoi, exactement ?

**Ysaline **: Bah ce que Theodore vient de dire.

**Megane **: Pff. On voit Slughorn à l'écran et tu penses à... Theodore ?

.

_**_\- Oh mais c'est le prince des potions en personne._**_

**Drago **: Ils m'ont fait une teinture.

**Hermione **: Ce que tu peux être drôle des fois.

**Blaise** &amp; **Theodor_e_**_ (___surpris___) _: Tu trouves ?

**Hermione **: Non.

.

__**\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ?**__

**Drago** &amp; **Ysaline **: Non.

**Theodore** &amp; **Megane **: De pire en pire...

.

__**\- L'autre jour, j'étais à la bibliothèque […]**__

**Hermione **: Comme si on pouvait le croire... Harry ? À la bibliothèque ? Comme si c'était possible.

**Theodore **: A t'écouter, c'est comme demander à quelqu'un qui a le vertige s'il est dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch.

**Hermione **: C'est à peu près l'idée, ouais.

.

__**\- Il vaudrait mieux poser la question au professeur Rogue.**__

**Blaise **: Il n'est donc pas au courant que Rogue aime Potter à peu près autant que Drago aime Potter ?

**Ginny **: Tu as parlé de Harry les deux fois.

**Blaise **: Je sais. C'était une manière détournée d'essayer de faire comprendre à une rouquine pas très maline que Potter n'est pas idolâtré par touuuuut le mooooonde.

**Ginny **: La manière détournée pour faire comprendre ceci à une rouquine n'aura, en tout cas, pas fonctionné sur moi. Ta manière détournée a surtout montré que seuls des Serpentards ne l'aiment pas.

**François **: Je n'aime pas non plus Harry Potter.

**Blaise **: Mais vous on s'en fout.

.

__**\- Oui, il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité**___._

**Ysaline **: C'est tout à fait discutable, ça. En plein jour, par exemple... y a de la lumière, et tout, et tout... mais pas d'obscurité... sauf si on est dans une grotte. Ou alors...

**Megane**_ (___moqueuse___) _: Ou alors pas visible.

**Ysaline** _(___incertaine___)_ : Mouais... mais ça me paraît bizarre comme truc quand même. Peut-on voir l'obscurité ? Puisque par principe c'est... obscur. C'est comme le truc de l'arbre qui se casse la tronche et qui fait du bruit ou pas.

.

__**-C'est ce que vous avez dit à Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il est venu vous voir ?**__

**Theodore **: Exaspérant. Quel manque de... tact.

**Drago **: Apparemment, Dumbledore avait raison de préciser à Potter qu'il fallait pas échouer. C'était pas si évident que ça.

.

__**\- Dumbledore vous en a parlé.**__

**Jessie **: Comme si c'était surprenant de la part de ce timbré à lunettes.

**Ysaline **: C'est pas moi qui ai parlééééé.

**Bastien **: Tais-toi, Ysa.

.

**Blaise **: Non, non, j'ai compris ça tout seul... je me suis réveillé un matin et pouf, j'ai su.

**Theodore **: Tais-toi, Blaise.

_._

**Blaise** &amp; **Ysaline **: Complot.

_._

_**\- C'est vous, Potter. Ex-excusez moi, je suis occupé pour le moment.**_

**Drago **: Muhahahaha ! Potty a, enfin, baissé dans l'estime de ce crétin... voilà qu'il remonte dans la mienne_ (___se protège___) _et non, on ne me frappera pas (se prend un coup de pieds) Bon. C'est pour quelle raison, cette fois, hein !

**Ginny **: Juste pour le plaisir. Le plaisir de nos oreilles.

**François **: Ah. Parce que ça vous plaît, à vous, de toujours entendre cet énergumène ?

**Ginny **: Pas spécialement... mais le taper compense largement.

**Blaise** : Vous voulez essayer ?

.

_**__ Ron est gaga dans le vide_**__._

**Drago **_(___la tête penchée sur le côté___)_ : Vous avez vu... ça lui donne un air intelligent.

**Blaise **: Bof.

**Hermione **_(___à Ginny___)_ : Oh non... je pense deviner ce que les moldus ont fait...

.

**Megane **: Oyé.

**Ysaline **: C'est d'une pertinence et d'un intérêt à casser la baraque...

.

_**_\- C'est magnifique, hein. La lune..._**_

_**_\- Superbe._**_

**Blaise **: Allez le faux-Potty ! On recommence mais avec un peu plus de punch, cette fois.

**Hermione **: On appelle ça un acteur, pas un « faux-Potty ».

**Drago **: Il est payé pour être Potter ? Bien j'espère... non parce qu'il faut au moins ça pour endosser le rôle de cette andouille. J'ose même pas imaginer le calvaire de devoir prétendre être Potter.

.

__**\- La **____**boîte**____** sur ton lit.**__

**Theodore **: Tout à fait logique que Weasley les dévore, alors.

**Hermione **: Tu as fini d'être désagréable, oui ?

**Theodore **: Oui.

**Blaise **: Généralement on rajoute un « maman », ça fait plus... mieux.

**Ginny** _(___penchée sur son siège, regarde vers Theodore___)_ : Tu l'envoies pas chier ? Rien ?

**Blaise **: Oh merde... désolé Ted !

.

__**\- J'ai voulu en goûter une... ou une vingtaine...**__

**Ysaline **: Le goinfre.

**Anna**_ (___à Jessica___)_ : La prochaine fois, on achète du pop-corn.

**Jessica **: Comme tu veux... j'aime pas donc je risque de pas y penser, hein...

**Anna **: Pas pour nous, pour elle (_désigne Ysaline_) Si elle mange, elle parlera moins.

**Bastien **: Sauf si elle mange la bouche pleine.

**Anna **: Mange la bouche pleine ?

**Bastien **: Parle. Tu m'as compris.

.

__**\- J'n'arrête pas de penser à elle**___._

**Theodore **: Flatteur pour toi, Hermione.

**Blaise **: Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ? Depuis quand elle s'appelle Hermione, d'ailleurs ?

**Theodore **: J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est depuis sa naissance... et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis, toi ?

**Blaise **: Depuis que c'est pas à moi que tu parles. Quand la conversation me regarde pas, j'écoute toujours.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	16. 1h23 - 1h27

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - 1h23 - 1h27**

_**_\- Je crois que je l'aime..._**_

**Drago **: Granger ! Il s'est enfin rendu compte que La belette et le castor ça ferait un chouette bouquin ?

**Theodore **: Y a un livre moldu qui a un titre dans la même veine, non ? J'me souviens plus du titre...

**Hermione **: La belle et le clochard ?

**Drago** _(___marmonne___) _: Et après elle râle parce qu'on se fout de son Weasley.

**Theodore **: Oui ! C'est ça !

**Blaise **: La belle je sais pas si on l'a... mais le clochard on y est presque.

**Ginny **: Bah vas-y ! Te gêne surtout pas, hein._ (___lui fout une claque derrière la tête___) _Non mais oh ! Et toi, Nott, t'étais obligé de sortir ça ?

**Theodore **_(___hausse les épaules___)_ : Pff. J'ai pas donné le titre, hein. C'est pas moi.

**Blaise **: Bah oui, Nott. T'étais obligé, hein !

**Ginny **_(___le tue du regard___)_ : Toi, la ramène pas.

.

**Ysaline **: J'adore la tête de Ron !

**Mégane **: Tu aimes tout chez Ron.

**Ysaline **: Je suis supposée comprendre quoi, là.

**Jessie **: Rien. Si tu comprenais quelque chose, ça, ça serait effrayant.

**Ysaline **: Gné ?

**Mégane **: Parce que tu comprendrais quelque chose, justement.

**Ysaline **: Ahein. Bah n'empêche que j'adore la tête de Ron, moi, NA.

.

_**_\- Tu crois qu'elle sait que j'existe ?_**_

**Blaise **: Dur de ne pas le savoir. Il est le meilleur ami d'un pot de fleur et elle aussi donc... bon... quand même.

**Drago **: Puis avec la tête qu'il se paie, le pauvre...

**Theodore **: C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, ça.

**Drago **(_pose sa main sur son front_) Non. Pas de fièvre. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Il fait chaud, c'est vrai, mais de là à commencer à défendre Weasley... faut pas pousser.

.

_**\- De qui tu parles ?**_

**Ysaline **: De moiiii.

_**\- Et toi ? De qui tu parles ?**_

**Ysaline **: De... pas de moi, non.

.

_**\- C'n'est pas une blague ! J'suis amoureux d'elle.**_

**Drago **: Punaise, il va de mauvais goût en mauvais goût, là.

**Blaise **: Hein ?

**Drago **: Granger. Brown... Vane... La prochaine c'est qui ?

**Theodore **: Pansy.

**Drago** (_lève les yeux_) : T'as toujours tendance à tout dramatiser, toi. C'est un don chez toi ?

.

_**\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?**_

**Ysaline **: Non. Tu peux m'la présenter ?

_**\- Non... tu peux m'la présenter ?**_

**Ysaline **: YEAH ! Trop forte !

**Bastien **: Ou pas.

**Ysaline **: OU SI ! MOLDU !

.

_**\- Pardon monsieur. Je ne vous dérangerais pas si ça n'était pas aussi urgent.**_

**Theodore **: Génial. Il a un rouquin drogué sur les bras et la seule personne qu'il pense à aller voir c'est... ça.

**Blaise **: Il est très gentil, tu sais.

**Theodore **: Gentil. T'as pas mieux en stock ?

.

_**\- Il a pris un puissant filtre d'amour.**_

**Anna** : C'est à se demander qui est le prof entre les deux.

.

_**\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux un homme d'expérience.**_

****Blaise****: Un homme d'expérience hein ! Ouais, ouais, ouais… on se demande à quoi il pense.

****Ginny****: Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Zabini.

****Drago****: Il lui lèche le cul, un peu, là, non ?

****Hermione****: Réfléchis Malefoy ! Harry n'est pas capable de fabriquer une quelconque potion.

****Theodore****: A t'entendre on le croirait aussi nul que Londubat. Mais il a quand même eu un Effort Exceptionnel.

.

_**\- Je comprends, oui. **_

**Drago **: Pauvre Weasley n'empêche... en être arrivé au point de serrer Slughorn dans ses bras... elle est pas commode la Vane.

.

_**\- Au fait, monsieur, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé depuis notre, euh... notre petit malentendu.**_

**Theodore **: Ou comment faire semblant d'être désolé pour parvenir à nos fins...

**Blaise **: Non mais il est vraiment désolé. Nàn ?

**Theodore **: Tu ne réfléchis pas assez, Blaise.

**Blaise **: Et toi tu réfléchis trop ; c'qui n'est pas mieux.

**François **: C'est une blague ? AUCUN de vous ne réfléchit.

**Blaise **: Bien sûr que si.

**François **: Non. C'est de la fiction. La fiction c'est fictif. Faut arrêter de croire que c'est réel.

**Blaise** (_ricane et se tourne vers les autres_) : Il est chou, non ? On peut l'garder ?

.

_**\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom.**_

**Drago **: Nooon ! Lui aussi il a peur de ce nom ? Le nuuuul.

**Blaise **: Toi aussi tu en as eu peur... t'es un peu mal placé.

**Drago **: Et tu es mal placé pour me dire que je suis mal placé. Tu ne le prononces pas plus que moi.

**Blaise **: Mais j'me moque pas.

.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?**_

**Blaise **: Il est devenu encore plus bête que d'habitude...

**Ginny **: Ce n'était pas de la bêtise, crétin.

.

**Ysaline **: J'aime comment il perd son sourire idiot.

**Bastien **: Toi, en tout cas, tu ne perds jamais ton air idiot.

.

_**\- A la vôtre !**_

**Hermione **: Oh noooon...

.

**Ysaline **: OH OUIIIII !

.

**Theodore **: Oh merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est un rajout des moldus ?

**Ginny **: Malheureusement non...

.

_**\- Professeur ! Faites quelque chose !**_

**Drago **: Alors Blaise : toujours aussi génial ton Slug ?

**Blaise** (_hausse les épaules_) : Faut positiver dans la vie. On aurait pu être débarrassé d'une belette.

**Theodore **: Drago ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Du poison dans une des bouteilles de Slughorn ?

**Drago **: Oh. Merde.

**Theodore **: Comme quoi, il faut toujours écouter le petit Teddy. Il a bien souvent raison.

**Hermione **: Tiens, tu n'as pas « toujours » raison ?

**Theodore** (_tout sourire_) : Bien sûr que si mais faut pas l'dire.

.

**Ysaline **: Je trouve que la musique va merveilleusement bien avec la scène. Bien pesante bien lourde.

**Jessie **(_pose une main sur son front_) : Non. Pas de fièvre. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Il fait chaud, c'est vrai, mais ça pourrait expliquer.

.

_**\- Oh vas-y, Ron ! Respire !**_

**Blaise **: Punaise ! Il est mort ? Genre mort et tout ?

**François **: Preuve comme quoi vous n'êtes pas sorcier et ne sortez pas de ce bouquin de pacotille. Si tel était le cas, vous sauriez qu'il est en vie.

**Blaise **(_fixe le moldu comme s'il était idiot_) : Non. Parce que c'est un Gryffondor et qu'on est des Serpentards.

.

_**\- Ces filles... elles vont me tuer, Harry.**_

**Ysaline **: Et moi je les y aiderai ! MUHAHAHAHA !

**Jessica** (_soupir_) : Pourquoi on lui a proposé de venir, déjà ?

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	17. 1h27 - 1h28

_Hello,_

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes fics "humour" fonctionnent si bien oO mais merciii !_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - 1h27 - 1h28**

**__ Les professeurs arrivent à l'infirmerie._**

**Drago **: McGonagall... je peux comprendre.

**Blaise **: Le vieux timbré... je peux comprendre...

.

**Ysaline **: Mais Rogue... qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, nom d'une pipe en bois ? À part pour faire la danse de la joie parce qu'un Weasley a, encore, failli crever...

**Mégane **: Chut.

**Ysaline **: Mais...

**Jessie **: La ferme.

**Ysaline **: Méchante !

.

__**\- Tu as eu un bon réflexe, Harry, en te servant d'un bézoard.**__

**Theodore **: Qu'on m'explique comment cette grosse nouille de Potter a pu penser à ça !

**Blaise **: Rogue doit se poser la même question.

**Drago **: C'est moi ou Slughorn a l'air d'un gros paumé ?

**Blaise **: C'est pas toi.

.

__**\- Tu peux être très fier de ton élève, Horace.**__

**Djouh **: Le seul élève dont on peut être fier c'est Ron... et encore.

**Mégane **: Ah bah t'es enfin là !

**Djouh **: Non. Non, là je dors encore.

**Mégane **: Tu es en retard.

**Djouh **_(___hausse les épaules et s'installe___)_ : C'est votre faute, aussi ! Me demander de venir à quatorze heures du matin... c'est se foutre du monde.

.

__**\- Oui, oui. Très fier de lui.**__

**Drago **: On dirait qu'il débarque.

**Theodore **: Mais il débarque. Il captait même pas que Weasley était en train de claquer sur son parquet.

.

__**\- La question est : pourquoi a-t-elle été nécessaire ?**__

**Blaise **: La raison est fort simple, à vrai dire, mais je ne la connais pas.

**Theodore **: Moi si. Drago est trop idiot pour se souvenir que Slughorn EST un pingouin idiot.

**Blaise **: Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les pingouins, toi, encore ?

**Theodore **: Rien du tout. Je trouve même admirable leur capacité à vivre dans le froid.

.

_-__**_ En fait, j'avais l'intention d'en faire cadeau à mon tour._**_

_**_\- A qui, si je puis me permettre ?_**_

_**_\- A toi, Dumbledore._**_

****Theodore****: Dommage. Ça aurait été encore mieux qu'il veuille la garder.

****Hermione****: Tu vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que Dumbledore t'aurais manqué s'il l'avait bu.

****Theodore****: Et toi tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'il serait tombé dans le panneau tel un… crétin ?

****Hermione****: Tu marques probablement un point.

****Theodore****: Évidemment que j'en marque un.

****François****: J'aurai tout entendu.

.

_**Anna **__: Tss. Comme s'il allait l'appeler Dumbledore ! N'importe quoi..._

.

**Ginny **: Nott ? Tu ne penses quand même pas avoir raison à tous les coups ?

**Theodore **: Bah si. Pourquoi ?

.

**Djouh **: Nott ? Ça existe pour de vrai ce nom ?

**Ysaline **: AH AH ! Je l'avais dit que j'étais pas folle, bande de moldus !

**Mégane **: Ou alors vous êtes folles à deux... et puis l'autre autruche dort encore à moitié.

.

__**\- Où est-il ? **__

**Mégane **: Oh. On ne se demande pas qui va arriver...

**Djouh **: C'est forcément...

**Ysaline **: Lavande ! C'est qu'elle l'aime quand même un peu, son Ron-Ron !

.

**Hermione **: Je pense que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à casser les pieds de tout le monde... et que des gens devant font exactement pareil que vous.

**Drago **: Bah vous voyez que vous avez pas de raison de vous plaindre !

**François **: La... ferme... c'est déjà assez saoulant d'être ici.

**Drago **: Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.

.

__**\- Est-ce qu'il m'a **____**réclamée **____**?**__

**Djouh **: Ysa... je comprends parfaitement l'origine de ton surnom, maintenant. Vous êtes aussi bécasse l'une que l'autre.

**Ysaline **: Méchante. Traîtresse. Infâme sang impur !

.

**Drago **: Y a d'autres sorciers dans la salle ?

.

__**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?**__

**Theodore **: Je dirais qu'elle prend des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

**Drago **: De sa belette favorite.

**Blaise **: Et de l'homme qui hante ses pensées.

**Hermione**_ (___étonnée___)_ : Bah alors, Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Blaise **: J'ai regardé un truc avec un renard qui parle et vole les gens riches et y avait une espèce de grosse poule qui disait ça...

.

__**\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.**__

**Ysaline **: Ouais mais ça serait débile... elle sait parfaitement pourquoi elle est là.

**Djouh **: Lavande va voir son Ron-Ron.

.

__**\- Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit-ami.**__

**Blaise **: Et il se trouve que je le plains...

**Theodore **: On va me prendre pour un fou mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

**Blaise**_ (___étonné___)_ : Ah ouais. Là, je confirme, je te prends carrément pour un fou.

.

__**\- Il se trouve que Ron est mon... ami.**__

**Ysaline **: On dirait vous avec Theodore.

**Djouh** &amp; **Mégane **: C'est faux !

**Ysaline **: C'est ça, ouais... me prenez pas pour une quiche, non plus.

**Mégane **: MAIS J'AIME PAS THEODORE !

.

**Drago **: MOI NON PLUS !

.

**Mégane **: Hein ?

.

**Theodore **: Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

.

_\- ___**Ne me **____**fais**____** pas rire, tu ne lui parles plus depuis des semaines**___._

**Theodore **: J'ai du mal à la croire.

**Hermione **: C'est pourtant vrai. Je l'ai un peu... évité.

**Theodore** : Non. Je voulais dire que j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu s'en apercevoir.

.

__**\- Tu veux te réconcilier avec lui maintenant qu'il est devenu tellement intéressant.**__

**Drago **: JE suis intéressant. Weasley, pas du tout.

**Blaise **: Nààà... t'es stupide, nuance.

.

__**\- Il a été empoisonné, espèce de pauvre gourde !**__

**Ginny** _(___railleuse___)_ : Ça c'est de l'insulte, Hermione !

.

__**\- Et sache que je l'ai toujours trouvé intéressant.**__

**Anna **: C'est ça, ouais... et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

.

**Drago **: Ça fait un peu rajouté, ça. Je suis sûr que tu le penses même pas.

**Hermione **: pense ce que tu veux. Ton avis m'indiffère.

**Drago **: Tu dois bien être la seule personne à ne pas être intéressée par moi.

**Hermione **: Ah ouais ? Qui d'autre est intéressé par... toi ?

**Drago **: Blaise.

**Blaise**_ (___toussote___)_ : Hmm... ou pas.

**Drago **: Theo ?

**Theodore** _(___grimace___)_ : Non, j'crois pas, non.

**Drago **: Pansy.

**Hermione **: C'est bien ce que je pensais. Personne qui compte.

.

__**\- Il sent ma présence.**__

**Djouh **: Elle se parfume trop ?

**Jessie **: Djouh, tu sors.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Prochain chapitre le 14 janvier_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	18. 1h28 - 1h33

_Hello,_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, favorites etc. **_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - 1h28 - 1h33**

_**_\- Her... mione._**_

**Ysaline : **Aoutch. J'ai mal pour Lavande, là.

**Djouh**_ (___pas du tout compatissante, rigole___) _: Tu m'étonnes.

.

_**_\- Hermione..._**_

**Drago **: Et Brown continue à s'approcher en pensant qu'il dit son prénom ? C'est sûr que « Hermione » et « Lavande » ça se ressemble vachement.

**Theodore** &amp; **Hermione **: Écoute, quand on est con... on est con.

**Blaise **: Et tu devrais comprendre de quoi on parle mieux que quiconque.

**Drago** _(___les yeux plissés___) _: Blaise ? Ta gueule.

.

_\- __**_Her... mione. Hermione. Hermione._**_

_**__ Lavande part en courant._**_

**Ginny **: Hermione ? Comment te sens-tu, suite à ça ? Tu n't'en veux pas trop, j'espère.

**Hermione** _(___sourit___) _: Je suis sûre que je suis... en pleine forme.

.

_**_\- Monsieur Weasley est bien surveillé._**_

**Blaise **: Bien surveillé ? À Poudlard ? J'ai peur pour lui...

**Hermione **: Tais-toi, Zabini. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

**Blaise **: Non. Mais toi tu sais de quoi je parle. Y avait un troll sous Poudlard. Et dans Poudlard. Le second a failli te tuer, en plus. Y avait un chien à trois têtes, aussi. Y avait un prof avec Tu-Sais-Qui derrière la tête. Un prof a essayé de vous faire perdre la mémoire. Y avait un prof loup-garou. Si on oublie un peu les profs, y a un arbre pas cool qui veut taper tout le monde dans le parc, une famille d'araignées géantes dans la forêt... et Londubat en cours de potion.

.

_**__ On voit __une__ cage avec un oiseau._**_

**Blaise **: Oooh, un oiseau !

**Theodore**_ (___à Blaise___)_ : Dix Gallions qu'il est plus intelligent que Drago.

**Blaise **: Hey ! Non. Je refuse de dire que Drago est plus intelligent que le piaf. Je vais pas parier pour un truc où j'suis sûr de perdre.

**Hermione** _(___secoue la tête___) _: Je vois vraiment pas comment vous pouvez être amis, tous les trois.

**Theodore **: C'est simple. C'est comme pour toi, Potter et Weasley. (_les autres froncent les sourcils_) Drago est chiant comme Potter, Blaise est con comme Weasley et...

**Blaise** &amp; **Drago** _(___moqueurs___)_ : Et tu es moldu comme Granger.

**Theodore** _(___frappe Blaise___)_ : Enfoiré !

**Blaise **: Aoutch ! NOTT !

.

**Djouh **: Ils hurlent comme ça depuis le début du film ou c'est juste depuis que j'suis là ?

.

__**_ On voit Drago.**__

****Blaise****: N'empêche Drago… t'as une tête à faire peur.

****Drago****: Non, je ne peux jamais être moche, imbécile. Même quand ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Et, entre nous, t'es bien pire.

****Theodore****: J'peux vous mettre d'accord si j'dis que vous êtes moches à deux ?

****Blaise ****&amp; ****Drago****: La ferme Theo !

**Theodore **_(___hausse les épaules)__ : J'disais ça pour vous aider, moi, hein.

.

**Bastien **: Y a vraiment un truc de pas net, dans ce ciné, quand même...

**Ysaline** _(___contente___)_ : Tu trouves aussiiii ?

**Bastien**_ (___la fixe et secoue la tête___)_ : Ça doit être toi, en fait.

.

__**_ Drago retire le drap qui dissimulait l'armoire à disparaître.**__

**Ysaline **: Il a trop de fringues et cherche une nouvelle armoire pour les ranger ?

**Megane **: C'est l'armoire à disparaître, du gland !

**Ysaline **: Bah oui. Je sais. Prends-moi pour une nouille, j'te dirai rien.

**Bastien **: Si je pouvais te foutre dedans... on aurait enfin la paix.

.

**Anna** _(___murmure___)_ : Ne pas y faire attention. Ne pas y faire attention. Ils ne sont pas là. Personne n'est là.

**Jessie **: Je capte plus rien au film, là, avec toutes leurs conneries.

.

__**_ Drago regarde une plume.**__

**Djouh **: Il sert à rien, là !

**Anna **: Pchut.

**Djouh **: Non mais... c'est une plume.

**Anna **: Et c'est Drago.

**Djouh **: Donc il sert doublement à rien. Le plus mieux c'est. C'eeeeest..

**Ysaline** &amp; **Megane** &amp; **Djouh **: NOTT !

.

__**_ L'oiseau disparaît.**__

**Theodore **: Pas crédible. Pas crédible. Comme si cette andouille pouvait réussir quoi que ce soit.

**Drago **: Je sais faire des trucs, hein.

**Ginny **: Comme ?

**Drago**_ (___frappe Theodore___) _: Comme ça.

**Theodore **: Heeey. C'est elle qui voulait savoir quoi. C'est pas moi. Pourquoi tu m'frappes ?

**Drago **: Elle a insinué que je ne savais rien faire. T'as rien insinué du tout.

.

__**_ Gros plan **____**sur**____** Drago.**__

**Drago **: J'ai une tête de psychopathe.

**Blaise **: Nope. T'as juste pas l'air très futé (se protège) Pas taper. Pas taper.

.

__**_ L'oiseau est mort.**__

**Theodore** _(___pouffe___)_ : T'as vu. Je l'avais dit que tu pouvais pas réussir.

**Drago **: Enfoiré.

.

**Ysaline **: Il a l'air tout triste.

**Jessica **: Normal. Il vient de tuer un oiseau innocent.

**Anna **: Il était pas innocent, l'oiseau. Il était en train d'aider Drago à faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard.

.

__**_ Lavande tient fermement sa cuillère dans sa main.**__

**Drago **: On dirait une shootée en manque.

**Theodore **: Ou alors qu'elle se retient de commettre un meurtre.

**Blaise **: Avec sa cuillère ?

**Hermione **: Elle en serait encore capable.

.

**Ysaline **: Je sens... que quelqu'un... dénigre Lavande depuis un moment.

**Djouh **: Comme elle sent ça, elle ?

**Megane **: Cherche pas à comprendre...

**Jessie **: Tout le monde se fout de Lavande, elle a aucun mérite hein.

.

__**\- Dis-moi comment j'ai rompu avec Lavande.**__

**Blaise **: tu t'es réveillé, mon gars. Meilleure rupture au monde.

.

__**\- Vous méprenez pas, je suis super heureux d'être débarrassé d'elle. Mais elle a l'air un peu... contrarié.**__

**Drago **: S'il est heureux faut pas qu'il s'en fasse.

**Hermione **: Il s'inquiète pour les autres, c'est tout à fait louable.

**Drago **: Et Gryffondoresque.

**Hermione **: Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi égoïste que toi, Malefoy.

**Theodore **: Et heureusement.

**Drago **: Rappelle-moi, t'es de quel côté, toi ?

**Theodore **: Celui qui est contre toi. Toujours.

.

__**\- Tu dis que... tu n'te souviens de rien.**__

**Blaise **: Pratique. J'devrais utiliser la même technique, en fait...

.

__**\- J'me souviens d'une chose...**__

**Drago **: Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout... raz-le-bol des gentils et de leurs histoires d'amour niaises.

.

__**\- Mais ça s'peut pas.**__

**Drago **: En plus... pff.

.

__**_ Harry ouvre son livre et voit « Sectumsempra – for enemies ».**__

**Drago **: Ah bah voilà ! La preuve que je suis son ennemi. Dire qu'il osait nier, l'enfoiré.

**Theodore **: Parce qu'avant t'étais son ami ? Non. T'as toujours été son ennemi.

**Blaise **: Faut dire aussi que tu lui as tendu pas mal de pièges hein...

.

__**\- Katie est là.**__

**Drago** _(___à voix basse___) _: Granger ? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

**Hermione **: J'en sais rien. C'est pas moi, j'te rappelle.

**Blaise **: Techniquement si. Plus ou moins.

.

__**\- Katie Bell.**__

**Ginny **: Il en connaît plusieurs ?

**Blaise **: Il a juste pas de mémoire.

**Ginny **: Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Zabini.

.

__**_ Harry se lève et avance vers Katie.**__

**Ysaline **: Hein ? Y s'passe quoi ?

**Megane **: Rien. Dors.

**Djouh **: Ça... c'est fait.

**Ysaline **: Mais t'es de quel côté, toi ?

**Djouh **: Celui qui est contre toi, toujours.

.

__**\- Je sais que tu vas me le demander.**__

**Drago **: Prévisible, le Potty, hein. Même quand il s'agit de sauver le monde il est prévisible...

.

__**\- Mais j'ignore qui m'a jeté un sort.**__

**Blaise **: Le balafré a sa petite idée, j'ai l'impression.

.

__**_ Drago est à l'opposé de la salle et, comme Katie, il semble perdu.**__

**Ysaline **: Et bien sûr, on pense tous, tout de suite, que c'est Gogole le responsable !

.

**Drago **: Gogole ?

**Ginny **: Je pense que c'est de l'humour moldu.

**Drago **: J'ai pas compris.

**Blaise **: Mais c'est vrai qu't'es nul, en fait ! Même moi j'ai compris !

**Theodore** &amp; **Hermione** &amp; **Ginny **: Même lui.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Prochain chapitre le 28 janvier_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_


	19. 1h33 - 1h38

_Hello,_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, favorites etc. **_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - 1h33 - 1h38**

_**__ Drago est inquiet. Très inquiet._**_

**Blaise **: C'est drôle. On dirait que tu vas chialer. Tu vas chialer ? Il va chialer ?

**Theodore **: Hmm... Blaise ?

**Blaise **: Quoi ?

**Theodore **: Il va chialer, oui.

**Blaise **: Woaaah, trop cool.

.

**Ysaline **: C'est... c'est... c'est... le... le... le...

**Bastien**_ (___se moquant___) _: Le le le quoi quoi quoi ?

**Ysaline **: Il y aura la scène du. Et il. Et là. Bref... tu vois laquelle.

**Bastien **: Je suis sûr que tout le monde voit, oui. Tu es tellement claire.

.

_**__ Drago pleure dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, appuyé sur les lavabos._**_

**Blaise **: Je suis désolé de dire ça, et de plomber l'ambiance hyper festive, mais...

**Theodore **: Tu fais un peu, et par 'un peu' je veux évidemment dire 'beaucoup' pitié. Où est donc passé le Drago sûr de lui, bête, méchant, imbu de sa personne, odieux, hautain ?

**Blaise **: Avec un peu de chance, il est mort, ce Drago. Tué par Potter.

**Theodore **: Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose, celui-là.

**Hermione **: Je t'ai entendu, Nott. Alors ne viens pas ensuite me dire que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu es l'innocence même.

**Theodore **: Mais tu ne connais pas le mot humour ou quoi, Granger ?

**Hermione **: Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

**Theodore **: Alors on ne plaisante pas avec les chansons sur le rouquin. On ne plaisante pas sur l'utilité de Potter. On ne va certaiiiinement pas plaisanter sur les cours, ni sur les profs... ce serait leur manquer de respect. Sur les mangemorts ? Non. On passerait pour des inconscients. Les gens penseraient qu'on ne prend pas la guerre au sérieux. On peut plaisanter sur quoi, en fait ?

.

_**_\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Malefoy._**_

**Ysaline** &amp; **Theodore **: Pour une fois qu'il sait quelque chose, lui.

**Djouh** &amp; **Drago **: Buvons à sa santé. Buvons à sa gloire et... tuons le petit Potty.

**Megane **: Y a de l'écho à vos conneries, c'est bizarre.

.

__**\- Tu lui as jeté un sort.**__

**Drago **: En même temps... j'allais pas lui balancer une patate hein._ (___ricane___) _Et si je n'étais pas parti, Potter ne l'aurait même pas su.

**Blaise **: Donc, en gros, c'est toi l'idiot, dans l'histoire, en fait ?

**Hermione **: C'est pas un scoop, ça.

.

_**__ Harry et Drago commencent à se battre._**_

**Megane**_ (___fronce les sourcils___) _: Ils sont supposés se battre à coup d'informulés ?

.

**Theodore **: Conclusion : les moldus vous surestiment.

**François **: Conclusion... nous ignorons tout de Theodore Nott.

**Theodore **: Pas tout, non. Vous connaissez mon nom et mon prénom, petit chanceux.

.

__**\- Sectumsempra.**__

**Theodore **: C'est... c'est tout ? Y a rien de plus ?

**Drago **: Le moldu-moi va mourir, vous pensez ?

**Blaise **: Non. Sa famille moldue serait pas contente. Sauf s'il est chiant comme toi mais c'est pas possible d'être chiant comme toi. En fait... dans le film il meurt, mais dans la réalité il meurt pas.

**Theodore **: Désolé de casser ton élan de... d'intelligence, je suppose, mais je ne pense pas que le faux-Drago va mourir. Jusqu'à présent, ça a été plutôt... fidèle. Non ?

.

_**__ Drago est au sol, dans l'eau et son sang._**_

**Djouh**_ (___penche la tête___) _: Imaginez la même scène mais avec Theodore. Et il meurt.

**Megane **: Tu touches pas à Theodore.

**Ysaline **: Sinon je te bouffe.

**Bastien **: Faut vraiment qu'elles arrêtent avec les fanfics, elles...

.

**Drago **: Je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait autant d'eau...

.

_**__ Rogue arrive._**_

**Blaise **: Tiens, ils ont préféré nous épargner les cris de Mimi. Ils sont plutôt sympas, les moldus, en fait.

**Hermione **: Tu connais Mimi ?

**Blaise **: Qui ne connaît pas Mimi ? En première année, si on faisait trop de bruit dans la salle commune, on nous menaçait de nous enfermer toute une nuit dans les toilettes avec elle.

**Ginny **: Outch. C'est dur, ça.

**Theodore**_ (___se moquant___) _: Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire comment ça s'était passé. S'il avait su dormir. Où il avait dormi ? Si elle avait été casse-pied, geignarde, tout ça. Il nous a rien dit. Rien du tout.

.

_**__ Rogue soigne Drago._**_

**Ysaline **: Dites, à votre avis, il le soigne, là, ou il se contente de nettoyer ses fringues pour qu'il soit propre pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

**Anna** : Tu as lu le livre, non ?

**Ysaline **: Bah ouais. Comme tout le monde. Mais que Rogue soigne Drago et que Drago cesse de saigner est une chose... mais que sa chemise soit nettoyée en même temps c'est un peu... trop. Je trouve.

.

_**_\- Prends ma main._**_

**Ginny **: Je sers à rien, dans ce film, ou je me trompe ?

**Drago **: Y a pas que dans le f... mais aïe !

**Blaise **: On est poli quand on est blond.

.

_**_\- La salle sur demande._**_

**Blaise **: Je l'imaginais. Euh... pas comme ça.

**Theodore **: Plus ordonnée, déjà, ça serait pas mal. On y perdrait ses pieds, là.

**Drago **: Il a sans doute dû penser à, euh, à rien.

.

**Megane **: Il se sent obligé de dire des évidences ?

**Djouh **: Bah, écoute... s'il dit des évidences, comme c'est justement évident, il est sûr de ne pas se tromper. C'est évident.

**Ysaline **: Et il est évident que mini-Potty est bête. Mais s'il a conscience que se contenter de dire des évidences fera qu'il ne se trompe pas... alors il n'est pas si bête. Donc l'évidence ment.

**Megane** &amp; **Djouh **: Va dormir.

**Bastien **: Mais c'est pas si con ce qu'elle vient de dire.

.

_**__ Harry voit l'armoire à disparaître. L'ouvre. Un oiseau s'en échappe._**_

**Drago **: Je suis certain qu'il ignore l'utilité de cet engin.

**Blaise** : Tu l'ignorais aussi, Drago.

**Drago **: Mais chuuuut.

.

__**\- Très bien. Ferme les yeux.**__

**Drago**_ (___croise les doigts___)_ : Merlin, faites qu'elle en profite pour le taper.

.

__**\- Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté.**__

**Drago **: Mais qu'elle est bête !

.

_**__ Harry ferme les yeux._**_

**Ysaline **: Et il va même pas les ouvrir ? Même pas un peu ? Mais il sert à rien !

**Megane **: Elle lui a dit de fermer les yeux.

**Ysaline **: Et ? Elle lui dit de sauter de la tour d'astronomie pour atterrir sur la tête de Hagrid, tu crois qu'il le fait ?

**Djouh **: Il aurait du mal à atterrir sur la tête d'Hagrid.

.

**Blaise **: C'est que l'acteur ou Potter a vraiment aussi des oreilles minuscules ?

**Hermione **: Tais-toi, Zabini. Le savoir ne te servira à rien.

**Blaise **: Sauf que je saurai s'il a, ou s'il a pas, des petites oreilles. C'est pas marqué dans sa biographie officielle.

.

_**__ Ginny arrive et ils s'embrassent._**_

**Djouh **: Je meuuuuurs !

**Ysaline **: Ouiiiii !

**Djouh **: Non mais c'est horrible là. C'est... non. Pourquoi ! Le livre était génial et le film est...

**Bastien **: Tu es arrivée avec plus d'une heure de retard donc... bon.

.

**Theodore**_ (___les yeux plissés___)_ : Ça fait un peu trop, là. C'est dans quel but cette scène ?

**Blaise **: Pour montrer leur amouuuuuur.

**Theodore **: Comme si c'était pas déjà assez évident.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Prochain chapitre le 11 février_

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

* * *

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_


	20. 1h38 - 1h41

_Hello,_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, favorites etc. **_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie, encore, LiliEhlm qui corrige, toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - 1h38 - 1h41**

_**_\- Ça peut aussi rester caché ici, si tu veux_**__**.**_

**Ginny : **Non mais jamais je ne serais aussi... cucul. C'est... non. C'est bon pour... euh... pour... pour...

**Hermione **: Lav-Laaaav ?

**Ginny **: Exactement !

.

_**_\- Alors vous l'avez fait, Ginny et toi ?_**_

**Blaise** _(___fronce les sourcils___) _: J'ignorais qu'il était aussi ouvert. Je pensais qu'il voulait taper ceux qui embrassait sa crétine de sœur et là... wouaw...

**Drago **: Je le pensais idiot au point de refuser que sa sœur soit assise à moins de cinquante centimètres d'un mec.

**Ginny**_ (___grince des dents___) _: C'est tout à fait ça. Pourquoi faut-il que des Serpentards pigent ça...

.

_**_\- Quoi ?_**_

**Blaise **: J'ai l'impression qu'il pense à autre chose...

**Ginny **: Zabini, tu es trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

**Blaise **: Je suis plus vieux que toi, microbe !

**Ginny **: Pas mentalement, non. Le sexe féminin a toujours quelques années d'avance sur les mecs... alors imagine pour toi.

**Blaise**_ (___fronce les sourcils___) _: C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

.

_**_\- Tu sais... cacher le livre._**_

**Theodore **: Aaaah. Ouf ! J'me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, là...

**Blaise **: Humour moldu, je suppose...

**Drago **: Ou stupidité moldue.

**Blaise **: Ou stupidité Gryffondorienne.

**Drago **: Ou stupidité Weasley-esque.

**Theodore** : C'est pas la même chose, ça ?

.

__ **Slughorn arrive. Il voit Harry. Bafouille. Repart.**_

**Djouh **: Nous voyons donc ici la parfaite inutilité d'un Slughorn dans son milieu naturel.

**Jessie **: Méchaaaante.

**Ysaline **: Djouh est méchante. Tu l'ignorais ?

**Djouh **: J'en prends note... et j'essaie de tuer Theo ce soir, t'es accord ?

**Ysaline** (_fort_) : Non ! Pas Theo ! Tu le tues... je te tue !

.

**Blaise **: On veut tuer Theo ?

**Theodore **: Y a des Theo moldus aussi, pour rappel.

**Drago** (_moqueur_) : Espère, espère...

**Theodore **: Personne me connaît, donc oui.

.

_**\- Chance.**_

**Blaise** (_sur le même ton_) : Donuuuuuuts. Il a une illumination, là, ou je me goure ?

**Samuel **: On connaît les Simpson chez les sorciers ?

**Blaise **: Les quoi qui hein deux ?

**Hermione **: Des idiots à quatre doigts...

**Drago **: Pettigrow ? C'est Simpson son vrai nom ? Il aurait mieux fait de le garder, tiens...

.

_**_ Harry boit le Felix Felicis. Ron le regard, comme subjugué. Hermione est bien droite.**_

**Blaise **: On t'a mis quoi dans le cul pour que tu sois si droite ?

_Theodore et Hermione pâlissent à cette phrase._

**Blaise** (_ricane_) : Je te connais tellement bien, Ted, que je te devine plus blanc que Drago.

.

_**\- N'oublie pas, en général, Slughorn dîne tôt. Il se promène. Et ensuite il retourne dans son bureau.**_

**Ysaline **: J'vais même pas chercher à savoir comment elle le sait.

**Mégane **: Hermione sait toujours tout.

**Djouh **: Je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi on te surnomme « Grangy » alors.

.

_**\- Très bien. J'vais aller voir Hagrid.**_

**Drago **: Encore plus dérangé que je le pensais...

**Blaise **: Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

**Drago **: Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, oui.

**Theodore** (_à Hermione_) : C'est vrai, ce passage ?

**Hermione** (_un sourire aux lèvres_) : Oui... c'est vrai... c'est ça le pire.

.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que... non, Harry ! Tu dois aller parler à Slughorn. On a un plan.**_

_**_ Harry fait une tête bizarre.**_

**Blaise **: Les moldus l'ont remplacé par quoi, le Felix ? Par de la drogue ou... parce que wouaw... il a une tête encore pire que Potter au naturel.

.

_**\- J'ai l'intuition que je dois rendre visite à Hagrid.**_

**Ysaline **: Oooh bah s'il a l'intuition... laissons-le faire, hein !

**Djouh **: Tous dans un abri anti-atomique ! Fin du monde !

.

**Drago **: Heureux de ne pas avoir ce genre d'intuitions...

.

_**\- Je sens que c'est l'endroit où il faut être ce soir.**_

**Drago **: Traduction ?

**Blaise **: C'est l'endroit où il ne faut pas être.

**Drago **: Conclusion ?

**Theodore **: Tous dans l'abri antitatamique, fin du monde.

**Drago **: C'est quoi ça ?

**Theodore** (_hausse les épaules_) : J'sais pas. J'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire.

.

_**\- Vous comprenez ?**_

_**_ Harry a des yeux de poisson rouge.**_

**Blaise **: Moi, ce que je suis sûr de comprendre...

**Drago **: C'est que ce moldu arrive presque à rendre Potter un peu moins craignos. Il est doué.

.

_**\- Nooon.**_

**Hermione **: Et c'est normal, non ?

**Theodore **: Oui.

.

_**\- Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais... ouuuuu... Felix le sait.**_

**Mégane **: Non mais comment il craint, quoi !

**Ysaline **: Je le trouve excellent, moi !

**Djouh **: Tu m'étonnes. Je suis certaine que tu as soudoyé tout le monde pour qu'il ait l'air aussi bête.

**Ysaline **: Moi ou alors... (_d'un geste théâtral_) Toi. Avoue. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

.

_**\- Salut !**_

**Blaise **: Oh la voix ! Ça, ça restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

**Ginny **: Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas Harry qui parle, rassure-moi.

**Blaise **: C'est tout comme. Et, à choisir, je préférerais me trimbaler le Potter-moldu que le Potter-Potter.

.

_**_ Une vitre s'ouvre et on voit Slughorn passer sa tête.**_

**Blaise **: Il vole pas Chourave, là, quand même !

.

_**_ Harry passe derrière, s'arrête puis le rejoint. Harry le regarde, comme un gland.**_

**Blaise **: Elle sert à quoi la scène ?

**François **: A faire durer le film.

.

_**\- Oh, pardon monsieur. J'aurais dû me manifester, me racler la gorge, tousser. Vous avez cru que c'était le professeur Chourave ?**_

**Anna **: Mais il a fumé quoi avec son Felix, le Pot de terre ?

.

_**\- Comment vous l'avez deviné ?**_

_**\- A votre façon d'agir, monsieur. Vous vous cachez. Vous sursautez quand vous me voyez...**_

**Blaise **: Un parfait petit voleur, le Slughorn.

**Theodore **: Tu devrais lui donner des cours.

**Blaise **: Je ne vole pas !

**Theodore **: Et mon devoir de métamorphose s'est retrouvé dans ton sac au milieu de mes dragées par une intervention de Merlin ?

**Blaise **: Je te l'avais emprunté pour m'en inspirer...

**Theodore **: Et les dragées ?

**Blaise **: Roh ça va, hein !

.

_**\- Personnellement, ces plantes m'ont toujours fait flipper.**_

**Drago** &amp; **Djouh **: Ça veut battre Voldemort mais ça a peur d'une plante verte. Pathétique...

.

_**\- Oh fait... comment êtes-vous sortis du château, Harry ?**_

**Blaise **: Bah par la porte ! Sauf si Potter aime passer par les fenêtres...

.

_**\- Oh, par la grande porte monsieur. Oui, je me rends chez Hagrid. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un grand ami et j'ai eu envie de lui rendre visite.**_

**Djouh **: Slughorn lui avait juste demandé comment il était sorti.

**Ysaline **: Et c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi dit pourquoi il est sorti. Pour voir qui. Qui est Hagrid pour lui.

**Djouh **: Et...

**Ysaline **: Et, oui, tout le monde s'en fout.

.

_**\- Harryyy !**_

_**\- Monsieur !**_

**Blaise** (_éclate de rire_) : Nooon ! J'y crois pas ! On fait un échange avec les deux Potter ! Je l'aime, lui !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Prochain chapitre le 25 février_

J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)

_Je tiens juste à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	21. 1h41 - 1h44

_Hello,_

_Merci pour les reviews, follows, favorites etc. **_

_La première fois où j'ai posté cette fic, une revieweuse (__MissTako-chan)__ avait décidé de nommer les moldus 1 et 2 (en leur inventant toute une histoire etc.) si j'ai pas gardé l'histoire, j'avais tout de même décidé d'utiliser les prénoms qu'elle avait donné_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 20- 1h41 - 1h44**

_**_\- Il va bientôt faire nuit..._**_

**Drago **: Raison de plus pour le laisser sortir et se faire bouffer tout cru. Ce qu'il est bête_ !_

.

_**_\- Accompagnez-moi._**_

**Anna **: S'agit-il d'un rendez-vous ?

.

**Drago **: Je savais que Potter avait des goûts de chiotte...

**Ginny **: Tu insinues quoi, Malefoy ?

**Drago **: Oh. Tu te sens visée ? Parce que, pour être honnête, je n'insinuais rien du tout.

.

_**_\- Retournez avec moi au château. Immédiatement._**_

**Theodore **: Slughorn devrait plus souvent aller chez Hagrid.

**Drago **: Et faire de l'exercice en général.

**Theodore **: Travailler son souffle.

**Samuel **: C'est un acteur, bande de quiches...

**Theodore** &amp; **Drago **: Ah. Oui. Lui aussi il devrait faire ça.

.

_**_\- Ce serait contre-productif, monsieur._**_

**Theodore **: C'est lui qui est contre-productif, là.

**Hermione **: De mauvaise humeur, Theo ?

**Theodore** _(___étonné___)_ : Theo ? C'est plus Theodore ? C'est plus Nott ? On en est déjà à Theo ?

**Hermione **: Tu préfères Abruti, peut-être ?

**Blaise **: Non. Dieu.

.

_**_\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_**_

_**_\- Aucune idée._**_

**Mégane **: Comment il sert à rieeeen.

**Djouh **: Bah, c'est pas son nom « Il sert à rien » ?

**Ysaline **: Non. Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Tu le s- aaah, j'ai pigé... oublie.

.

_**_\- Horace._**_

**Ysaline **: En fait, Horace, ça rime avec limace.

**Jessica **: Ou grimace.

**Bastien **: Ou besace. Mais tout le monde s'en fout, de la besace, hein !

.

_**_\- Par la barbe de Merlin. Il __s'agit__ d'une vraie acromentule ?_**_

**Theodore **: Non non, elle est en plastique.

**Blaise **: Celle-là, y a des chances ouais... sauf si les moldus sont allés en chasser une vraie et...

**Hermione **: Elle n'est pas en plastique, bande d'idiots.

.

_**_\- D'une acromentule morte, monsieur._**_

**Mégane **: En fait, Slughorn faisait juste semblant d'être gentil en donnant du Felix au meilleur...

**Djouh **: Au plus bête, surtout.

**Mégane **: Au meilleur ! Il a suivi Rogue.

**Djouh **: Oui, et Harry a suivi les instructions laissées par un mec qu'il ne connaît pas plutôt que celles d'un bouquin officiel.

**Mégane **: Ouais... vu comme ça... mais...

**Djouh **: Bref. Oublie et continue ce que tu racontais. Même si on s'en tape.

**Mégane **: Mais c'est pas du Felix Felicis, en vrai, c'est un truc de pas net.

.

_**_\- … comment avez-vous fait pour la tuer ?_**_

**Hermione **: S'il savait...

**Theodore **: Il saura.

**Hermione **: Comment tu sais ?

**Theodore **: Je sais. C'est tout.

.

_**_\- La tuer ? Mais c'était mon plus vieil ami !_**_

**Theodore **: Il est vraiment spécial, Hagrid. Un peu fou, même.

**Hermione **: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord.

**Blaise **: C'est pas pour enquiquiner le monde, c'est pas mon genre après tout, mais tu es assez souvent d'accord avec lui. Tout comme lui est assez souvent d'accord avec toi.

.

_**_\- Ce sont des créatures incomprises._**_

**Drago **: On se demande bien pourquoi...

**Hermione **: Tu en as déjà vu ?

**Drago **: Plus que tu ne le penses. Et de trèèès prèèèès.

**Hermione **: Comment ça ?

**Theodore **: Il a été traumatisé quand il était gosse. Il a eu une acromentule en peluche et, depuis, il s'en remet pas.

**Drago **: Theo ! T'étais pas supposé le dire ! Ça devait rester entre nous !

**Theodore** _(___tout sourire___) :_ Oups.

.

_**_\- C'est les yeux, j'pense. Y a des gens, ça les perturbe._**_

**Djouh **: Ou les pattes.

**Mégane **: Ou les poils.

**Ysaline **: Ou le nom. Aragog. On a pas idée de s'appeler comme ça. Ça ressemble trop à Aragorn mais ça a rien à voir, en vrai.

.

_**_\- Sans parler d__es pinces._**_

_**__ Harry imite alors les crochets avec ses doigts._**_

**Blaise **: Oh ! Dès que je vois Potter, je lui sors ça !

**Theodore **: Il ne va pas comprendre la référence.

**Blaise **: Mais moi si.

**Drago **: Quel plaisir ressens-tu à te moquer de quelqu'un si la personne ne sait même pas que tu te moques d'elle ?

.

_**_\- Hagrid, je n'veux rien faire qui puisse vous choquer mais... le venin d'acromentule est extrêmement rare. M'autorisez-vous à en prélever une fiole ou deux ? Dans un but purement professionnel._**_

**Ysaline **: On. Y. Croiiiit ! On va lui faire manger à la pipette son « but purement professionnel » !

.

_**_\- Oh, j'imagine qu'il n'en aura plus d'usage, à présent._**_

**Drago **: Y a des chances, ouais.

**Blaise **: Qui aurait cru que c'était un gros sensible, le Hagrid !

**Theodore **: Probablement les mêmes personnes qui auraient su que tu étais un gros débile...

**Drago **: Soit... bah tout le monde, en fait.

.

_**_\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi._**_

**Jessie** : Et mon poing dans le nez ? Il en a pas usage, de son nez, donc je peux le fracasser, non ?

**Jessica **: Il utilise pas son cerveau non plus.

**Djouh **: Je vais lui voler et le donner à Blaise.

**Mégane **: Blaise doit pas en avoir besoin.

.

_**_\- Une vieille habitude du maître de potion que je suis._**_

**Drago **: Pourquoi il se sent obligé de préciser ce qu'il est ? On le sait ce qu'il est !

**Theodore **: Pour pas oublier.

**Blaise **: Bah quand même... il peut pas être aussi bête.

.

_**_\- Voulez-vous que je prononce quelques mots ?_**_

**Blaise **: Dans un moment pareil, je pense qu'il préférerait que Slugh se taise.

**Drago **: C'est le cas de tout le monde, Blaise.

**Hermione **: Vous ne l'aimiez vraiment pas à ce point ?

**Blaise **: Si si. Je l'aimais bien, moi.

**Theodore **: Il servait à rien.

.

_**_\- Il avait une famille, j'imagine._**_

_**_\- Oh oui..._**_

**Mégane **: Et Hagrid pourrait les lui présenter.

**Djouh **: Et l'abandonner dans la forêt.

**Ysaline **: Oh non ! Parce que c'est un prof de potion.

**Bastien **: Je vois pas le rapport.

**Ysaline **: Et les profs qui sont maudits, c'est ceux de Défense, donc Rogue... pas Slughorn.

.

_**__ Harry et Slughorn chantent._**_

**Theodore **: Et ils n'ont rien proposé à Potter ?

**Hermione **: De toute évidence. Et c'est pas plus mal. Il était mineur.

**Theodore **: Oh ! Il est vachement jeune, en fait.

**Blaise **: A peine plus que toi.

**Theodore **: Mais il l'est quand même plus.

**Drago **: Et puis, soyons réalistes, dans l'état dans lequel il était... Potter avait pas besoin de boire.

.

_**_\- Vous savez... il était minuscule quand il est sorti. Pas plus gros qu'un pékinois._**_

**Djouh **: Ça fait quelle taille un pékinois ?

**Mégane **: Tu vois Pansy ? Dans le livre, j'veux dire... la manière dont tu l'imagines...

**Djouh **: Ouaip.

**Mégane **: Bah en gros.

**Ysaline **: Atteeeeeeends ! Là tu dis que... Pansy ressemble à Aragog ?

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_Prochain chapitre le 10 mars ; et après ça sera un chapitre par semaine (le jeudi, toujours)_

J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	22. 1h44 - 1h48

_Hello,_

_A partir de maintenant, je vais poster un chapitre chaque jeudi_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - 1h44 - 1h48**

_**_\- C'est touchant._**_

**Drago **: C'est gerbant, surtout.

**Blaise **: C'est géant !

**Theodore** _(___la tête penchée sur le côté___)_ : Ils sont bourrés, là, ou...

**Drago **: Venant de ces deux ploucs, ce serait pas étonnant.

.

_**_\- Moi, j'avais un poisson, j'y étais très attaché et..._**_

**Blaise** _(___se tourne vers Theodore___)_ : Qui aurait cru que Slughorn et toi vous trouveriez un point commun ?

**Theodore **: La ferme. Tu m'agaces.

**Ginny **: Tout le monde t'agace, Nott.

**Samuel **: On peut pas nier.

.

**Ysaline **: La vache. Y a des gens qui parlent de paniers au lieu d'écouter !

**Djouh **: Il y en a bien qui se plaignent de gens qui parlent de paniers au lieu d'écouter.

.

_**_\- Un après-midi, je suis descendu et... pouf._**_

**Blaise **: Comme celui de Theo ! Vraiment tout pareil.

**Drago **: Techniquement, tu l'avais mangé.

**Theodore** _(___intrigué___)_ : Mangé ? Mais... le bocal était à terre et...

**Blaise **: Ça, c'est pour pas que tu saches qu'on l'avait mangé.

**Drago **: Que TU l'avais mangé.

**Blaise** _(___hausse les épaules___)_ : On va pas chipoter.

**Theodore **: Tu... as... mangé... Maurice !

**Blaise **: Je t'en aurais bien gardé un bout mais... bon... il était tellement bon que j'ai pas résisté à la tentation.

.

_**__ Slughorn regarde Harry, l'air __ahuri__._**_

**Drago **: Il est encore pire que d'habitude.

**Hermione **: Vraiment pas à son avantage, oui.

**Theodore**_ (___choqué___) _: Il a mangé Maurice. Il a mangé Maurice. Il... il a...

**Ginny **: Rooh, c'est bon, Nott ! Tu vas arrêter avec ton Maurice, sinon je t'assure que je te le fais manger.

**Blaise **: J'voudrais pas dire mais, techniquement, il est déjà mangé.

.

_**_\- … il s'est transformé en un minuscule poisson._**_

**Ysaline **: Je comprends pourquoi on l'a mangé, alors. Ça se mange, les fleurs.

**Djouh **: Ysa...

**Ysaline **: Tu sors.

**Djouh **: Tout à fait.

**Ysaline **: Grmpf. Espèce de moldue.

.

_**_\- C'était de votre mère, Harry._**_

**Drago **: Nooon ! Elle lui faisait des cadeaux pour avoir des bonnes notes.

**Hermione **: Malefoy...

**Blaise **_(___louche vers Theo___)_ : Tu fais pas ça, toi, pour avoir tes bonnes notes, rassure-moi.

**Theodore **: T'as mangé Maurice. Je ne parle pas à ceux qui mangent mes poissons.

**Blaise **: On le saura que j'ai mangé Maurice.

.

_**_\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, Harry..._**_

**Bastien **: Pour une fois qu'il sait quelque chose, celui-là_._

.

_**_\- Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous._**_

**Anna **: Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

.

**Blaise **: Bah tiens, c'est bizarre, ça ! Il peut jamais rien faire.

**Theodore **: Toi, le bouffeur de Maurice, la ferme.

**Drago**_ (___soupire___)_ : Theo, tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

.

**Ysaline **: La vache. Il a mangé Maurice ! Tu te rends compte ! Maurice !

.

**Blaise **: Ted ? Je pense que tu saoules des gens, avec ton poisson, là.

**Hermione **: Nooon, tu crois ?

**Blaise **: Ouais, je crois, c'est fou, ça, hein.

.

_**_\- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai survécu, monsieur ?_**_

**Drago **: Bah oui. Tout le monde le sait. Il a survécu pour enquiquiner la terre entière.

**Theodore **: Il doit être parent avec Blaise, alors.

**Blaise **: Mais c'était qu'un poisson.

**Theodore **: Je ne parlais plus de Maurice, là.

.

_**_\- Parce qu'elle était là. Parce qu'elle a donné sa vie pour me sauver._**_

**Djouh** _(___hilare___) _: Un mouchoir, vite. Je vais chialer.

**Jessie **: Tu vas pas chialer du tout...

.

_**_\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose, professeur. Quelque chose que les autres n'ont fait que deviner. C'est vrai... je suis l'élu._**_

**Drago **_(___s'enfonce dans son siège, une main sur le cœur___)_ : Merci Merlin. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'intéressant ou d'important.

**Blaise **: Tu surestimes fortement le moldu-Potter.

**Theodore **: Blaiiiiiiiise.

**Blaise **: Je sais, je sais. J'ai mangé Maurice. Mais j'ai payé son enterrement.

**Drago**_ (___tout bas___) _: On l'a pas enterré.

**Blaise **: Même pas les arêtes ?

**Drago **_(___exaspéré___)_ : Oui.

**Blaise **: Je me disais aussi que ça aurait été bizarre. Il a fini dans les toilettes, c'est ça ?

.

_**_\- Soyez courageux, professeur._**_

**Drago **: C'était un serpent, non ?

**Hermione **: Vous vous cachez toujours derrière votre maison pour expliquer votre absence de courage ? C'est phénoménal, ça, quand même...

**Theodore **: Vous vous cachez bien derrière la vôtre pour justifier votre imprudence et expliquer pourquoi vous agissez sans jamais penser aux conséquences de vos actes.

**Blaise **: Bien dit, Theo.

**Theodore **: Tu veux que je te paie un nouveau poisson afin de te remercier de me donner raison ou bien ça ira comme ça et tu sauras faire sans ?

**Ginny **: Il a la rancune tenace.

**Blaise **: Boarrrrf, non. Dans dix minutes, il m'embrasse.

**Theodore** _(_le frappe___) _: Oui. Et dans une heure, je vais au bureau des aurors pour plaider coupable de ton meurtre.

**Blaise **: Ça rigole plus...

.

_**_\- Sinon elle sera morte pour rien. Sinon le bocal... restera vide... à jamais._**_

**Theodore **: Bah tiens ! Lui, au moins, il en a un, de bocal.

**Hermione **: T'es lourd, là, Theodore.

.

_**_\- S'il-vous-plaît, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement quand vous verrez ça._**_

**Drago **: Mais c'est qu'un élève. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à cirer de ce que pense Potter en voyant le souvenir qu'il lui aura soutiré quand il était bourré ?

**Blaise **: C'est Potter.

**Drago **: C'est un élève.

**Blaise **: Potter.

**Drago **: Toujours un élève.

**Blaise **: Potter.

**Theodore **: On va se mettre d'accord : Potter EST un élève._ (___regarde l'écran___)_ Et je comprends pas pourquoi Potter est resté regarder Slughorn et Hagrid boire jusqu'à plus pouvoir... surtout qu'à la base, Slugh' voulait même pas que Harry sorte à cause du couvre-feu.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	23. 1h48 - 1h50

_Hello,_

_Eeeet donc c'est parti pour tous les jeudis :)_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - 1h48 - 1h50**

_**__ __Dumbledore__ verse le souvenir dans la Pensine._**_

**_Drago _**_: Potter a l'air d'être au septième ciel, là._

**_Blaise _**_: Qui sait, on voit pas des masses._

**_Drago _**_(___le regarde___) : Qu'est-ce que tu baves ?_

.

_**_\- J'étais dans la bibliothèque, l'autre soir..._**_

**_Ysaline _**_: Ouais. C'est bien. On s'en tape._

**_Djouh _**_: Mais c'est Tom !_

**_Ysaline _**_: Tooom ! Non. On s'en tape pas. On s'en fout pas. On rien du tout._

**_Djouh _**_: Dis, t'es pas supposée être avec Theo, toi ?_

**_Ysaline_**_ (___se tourne et se concentre___) : Si. Je trompais Voldy avec Theo. Maintenant je trompe Theo avec Voldy._

**_Mégane _**_: Y a moins de risques, t'as pas tort._

**_Ysaline _**_: Et quand je trompais Voldy avec Theo, Theo me trompait avec toi._

**_Mégane _**_: Techniquement parlant, c'est avec toi que Theo me trompait._

**_Ysaline _**_: Chut. J'ai raison._

.

**_Blaise _**_: Theo, t'es un gros salaud, en fait._

.

**_Bastien_**_ (___secoue la tête___) : Je vous connais pas, toutes les deux._

.

_**_\- Et j'ai lu une chose assez étrange sur une forme de magie très rare._**_

**_Blaise _**_: J'aime pas sa tête._

**_Theodore _**_: J'aime pas la tienne non plus et pourtant je dis rien._

**_Blaise _**_: Non mais il fait trop jeune, là. Ça fait bizarre._

**_Drago _**_: Puis on dirait qu'il a un balai mal placé._

**_Blaise _**_: Ou plutôt bien placé, ça dépend._

**_Drago _**_: En fait, il fait genre premier de classe, monsieur-je-sais-tout et..._

**_Theodore_**_ (___sentant les deux regards sur lui___) : Non. Je ne suis pas un futur mage noir. Je ne suis pas cinglé. _

**_Hermione _**_: Ça reste à voir, ça, vu tes fréquentations._

**_Theodore _**_: Parlons-en de mes fréquentations. As-tu vu les tiennes ?_

**_Hermione _**_: Oh mais je plaisante, tu sais._

**_Theodore _**_: Pas moi. On ne plaisante pas avec le malheur des gens._

**_Blaise_**_ (___le frappe___) : Hey !_

.

_**_\- C'est de la magie très noire, vraiment très noire._**_

**_Drago _**_: Parce que c'est bien connu, de la magie très noire peut parfois être vraiment très..._

**_Blaise _**_: Blanche._

**_Drago _**_: Affirmatif._

**_Theodore _**_: Mais arrêtez de critiquer si c'est pour critiquer ça._

**_Blaise _**_: Hors de question. Il dit des trucs bêtes donc je dis aussi des trucs bêtes. Y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul._

**_Ginny _**_: C'est pour qu'il se sente moins bête car ce que tu dis l'es davantage ?_

**_Blaise_**_ (___sérieux___) : Hey. C'est méchant, ça._

.

_**_\- C'est un objet dans lequel une personne a caché une partie de son âme._**_

**_Theodore_**_ (___bouche bée___) : Non ! Il a répondu. Il. A. Répondu. Mais il est stupide ou stupide ? (___les yeux ronds___) Les moldus exagèrent, là._

**_Hermione _**_: Même pas, non._

**_Drago _**_: Les moldus sont des (___grimace___) ça me tue de le dire, hein, mais ce sont des __génies__ pour avoir compris que Slugh était Slugh._

.

_**_\- Monsieur, je ne vois pas très bien comment ça fonctionne._**_

**_Drago _**_: Bah tue-le et tu verras._

**_Hermione _**_: Malefoy !_

**_Drago _**_: Allez quoi... j'ai juste dit tout haut ce que chacun pensait tout bas._

**_Ginny _**_: Et d'après toi pourquoi on le pensait tout bas ?_

**_Drago _**_: Parce que vous êtes nulles._

.

**_Ysaline _**_: Je deviens folle._

**_Mégane _**_: Je pensais qu'on avait réglé le problème. Non, tu ne deviens pas folle. Tu l'es depuis bien longtemps._

**_Ysaline _**_: Mais là je m'auto-fais peur._

**_Bastien _**_: Ouais. Tu t'fais peur, quoi._

**_Ysaline _**_: Oui. Aussi._

.

_**_\- La partie de l'âme qui est cachée continue de vivre._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Une de ces têtes de psychopathe !_

**_Theodore _**_: On doit donc se méfier de toi, en prime ?_

**_Drago _**_: Non. Ça nous donne juste une raison de plus de nous méfier de toi, Ted._

**_Theodore_**_ (___le fusille du regard___) : Mais je suis très gentil, MOI. Comparé à d'autres (___le frappe, pas fort mais le frappe___) Non mais. Très gentil._

.

**_Anna _**_: Dites... ça choque personne que Slughorn en sache autant sur les horcruxes ? Si c'est de la magie très noire, un simple prof de potions pas très __futé__ devrait pas en savoir autant._

.

_**_\- … ne pouvez pas mourir._**_

**_Drago _**_: N'empêche que pour ne pas voir que le gars était intéressé... il fallait être sacrément à l'ouest._

**_Theodore _**_: C'est sans doute la raison qui le poussait à refuser de fournir ce souvenir. La honte de n'avoir rien vu._

**_Drago _**_: Tu lui cherches des excuses, en plus, maintenant ?_

**_Theodore _**_: Non. Juste à te contredire._

.

__**\- Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux, monsieur ?**__

**_Blaise _**_: Tu la coupes en rondelles et la jette dans un chaudron vert en tournant trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et en chantant la Macarena sans te tromper dans les paroles (___Drago et Theodore le zyeutent, perplexes___) : Bah quoi ?_

**_Drago_**_ &amp; _**_Theodore _**_: Rien. Rien._

.

_**_\- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, non ?_**_

**_Hermione _**_: Donc, en plus, il aurait su que... non, quand même pas..._

**_Theodore _**_(___moqueur___) : C'est un film, Granger._

**_Hermione _**_: Je sais mais tout est si fidèle, depuis le début._

**_Theodore _**_: Moui. Si on excepte tout ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est on ne peut plus fidèle._

.

_**_\- Un meurtre._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Pourquoi devant la cheminée ? Il a froid ? Ou c'est juste pour le spectacle._

**_Drago _**_: Dans les cachots, il fait pas chaud._

**_Theodore _**_: Et ça rajoute de l'angoisse, du suspens... celui qui regarde a envie de s'agripper aux fauteuils, de partir en courant ou..._

**_Blaise _**_: Ou ?_

**_Theodore_**_ (___fataliste___) : Ou rigoler._

.

_**_\- C'est un acte contre-nature._**_

**_Djouh _**_: Ce qui est contre-nature c'est surtout de lui répondre et d'être aussi bête en lui répondant._

.

_**_\- Par exemple... sept fois ?_**_

**_Drago _**_: Sept. C'est génial le chiffre sept, non ?_

**_Blaise _**_: Pourquoi ?_

**_Drago _**_: Pourquoi pas ?_

**_Ginny _**_: On va aller loin, avec eux._

.

_**_\- C'est déjà suffisamment horrible de penser qu'on peut tuer une seule personne, alors diviser son âme en sept morceaux..._**_

**_Theodore _**_: Au final, sept, pour Voldemort, c'est pas beaucoup._

.

_**_\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie ? Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._**_

**_Blaise _**_: Naïf petit être._

.

_**_\- Bien sûr monsieur._**_

**_Theodore _**_: Dit-il avec un visage qui laisse pourtant entendre « Bah non, vieux croûton »._

.

_**_\- Ce sera notre petit secret._**_

**_Ysaline _**_: Oulà ! Là je suis siiii surpriiiise ! C'est siiiiii touchant._

**_Anna _**_: Euuh..._

**_Ysaline _**_: Je plaisante. Je plaisante. Vous êtes pas croyables, vous._

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	24. 1h50 - 1h54

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - 1h50 - 1h54**

_**_\- Monsieur ?_**_

**__ ___Dumbledore s'éloigne.__**

**Blaise **: Et vas-yyyy que j'te réponds pas. Quel manque de respect.

**Drago **: C'est Potter. On comprend qu'il agisse comme ça, le vieux.

**Theodore **: Bien sûr que non, crétin blond. C'est Dumbledore. Dumbledore et Potter c'est comme... comme... euh...

**Drago **: Blaise et Bierraubeurre ?

**Theodore **: Whisky pur-feu, en l'occurrence... mais c'est l'idée.

.

__**\- C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'imaginais.**__

**Blaise **: Oooh, pauvre petit chou.

**Ginny **: Un peu de respect, Zabini, c'est trop demander ?

**Blaise **: C'est un film. Pas la réalité.

**Theodore **: C'est quand même bien inspiré de la réalité...

**François **: Dommage que vous soyez aussi réels.

**Drago **: Tu ne l'avais pas fait taire, ce moldu, Theo ?

**Theodore **: Non, c'était au début puis j'ai levé le sort. Et puis c'était l'autre. Celui avec une tête un peu moins bizarre.

**Blaise**_ (___aigu___)_ : Je suis François le françaiiiiis.

**François **: Mais je ne suis pas... oh et puis laissez tomber.

.

__**\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il a réussi, monsieur ? À faire un horcruxe ?**__

**Djouh** &amp; **Theodore **: On parle de Voldemort, là. Il est con ou quoi ?

**Mégane** &amp; **Drago **: Comme si tu l'ignorais... bien sûr qu'il l'est.

**Ysaline** &amp; **Blaise **: C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

**Djouh** &amp; **Drago **: Y a comme un écho, non ?

**Ysaline** &amp; **Theodore **: Mais non. C'est ton i-ma-gi-na-tion.

**Mégane** &amp; **Blaise **: Alors on a la même, faut croire.

.

__**\- Oh oui, il a réussi.**__

**Hermione **: En voilà un qui est réaliste, au moins.

**Ginny **: C'est un film.

**Hermione **: Crois-moi, Ginny, je le sais mieux que vous quatre.

**Drago **: N'oublions pas qu'elle est la seule moldue ici.

**Hermione **: Sorcière née-moldue.

**Blaise** : J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on disait « né-moldu » puisque, malgré ce qu'on ait tenté de nous faire croire pendant la guerre, on peut pas voler les pouvoirs pour se sorcièriser... donc un né-moldu n'est pas né-moldu il est né-sorcier tout en se pensant moldu. Et encore il se pensait pas moldu car il savait pas, en général, que les sorciers existaient et encore moins qu'on disait moldu.

**Hermione** &amp; **Theodore**_ (___le dévisagent___) _: Euh... oui.

.

__**\- Ou un livre.**__

__**\- Le journal de Jedusor.**__

**Blaise** &amp; **Ysaline **: Je voudrais rien dire mais, si c'est un journal... c'est pas vraiment un livre.

**Theodore** &amp; **Djouh **: Rooh, la ferme.

**François **: Vous voyez comme c'est pénible, les gens qui parlent toujours.

**Drago **: Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous parler donc... bon... c'est un peu l'alcoolique qui se fou du bourré.

**Hermione **: C'est quoi cette expression, Malefoy ?

**Blaise **: C'est pas la sienne, c'est la mienne. Voleur !

**Hermione **: Oh. Alors je comprends mieux.

.

__**\- J'ai su alors que c'était une autre forme de magie. Très noire.**__

**Drago **: La magie noire est de la magie normale sauf qu...

**Theodore **: sauf qu'elle est noire. Une autre forme de magie ça pourrait être...

**Blaise **: Celle des elfes de maison ?

**Theodore** _(___ricane___)_ : Ouais. J'imagine bien Voldemort demandant de l'aide à un elfe de maison.

**Blaise **: Ça pourrait être marrant, nàn ?

.

__**\- Difficile à trouver. Encore plus difficile... à détruire.**__

**Ginny **: Elle est brûlée, sa main ?

**Blaise **: On a su que oui au début du film, Weasley. Faut suivre un peu.

**Ginny **: Non mais là on dirait plus qu'elle est... pourrie.

**Theodore** &amp; **Drago** _(___sur la défensive, regardent vers Hermione___) _: C'est pas nous.

.

__**\- Mais de la magie, et surtout la magie noire, laisse des traces.**__

**Samuel **: C'est un horcruxe ? Potter est un...

**Francine**_ (___épouse de Samuel___)_ : Mais non, abruti. Sinon il..._ (___se tourne vers les sorciers___)_ Alors les gamins, on ne sait plus quoi inventer pour que cet abruti vous croit ? C'est bête, hein...

**Drago** _(___fixe la femme puis grimace___) _: Version féminine et moldue de Voldemort.

**Theodore**_ (___sort sa baguette___)_ : Je la fais taire ?

**Francine **: C'est une de vos babioles en plastique.

**Theodore** _(___tout sourire___)_ : Bloc-

**Francine**_ (___moqueuse___) _: C'est cela, oui.

**Theodore**_ (___imperturbable, termine son sort___)_ : -langue.

**Francine**_ (___muette, le regard les yeux ronds___) : …_

**Samuel **: Merci.

.

**Hermione **: Harry n'est pas un horcruxe. Je le saurais, sinon.

**Theodore **: Il y a plein de choses qu'a fait ton Potter et que tu ignores.

**Hermione **: Comme quoi ?

**Theodore **: Je suis sûr que si tu demandais à ta copine la rouquine elle aurait déjà un paquet d'exemples à te donner.

.

__**\- Une fois de plus, je vais t'en demander trop, Harry.**__

**Hermione **: Ils vont déjà passer au soir de son meurtre ?

**Drago **: Je l'ai pas tué, que ce soit dit et noté. C'est Rogue !

**Theodore **: La ferme, Malefoy.

.

**Ysaline **: Vous entendez pas, je suppose...

**Djouh** _(___regarde Mégane___)_ : Nope. On entend rien du tout.

.

__**\- Ce que j'ai pu me dire ou pas ne change rien.**__

**Blaise **: On peut pas rembobiner un peu ? J'ai rien suivi de ce que vient de dire Rogue.

.

__**\- Vous avez accepté. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.**__

**Blaise **: Accepté quoi ?

**Theodore **: De le tuer.

**Blaise **: Non. Sérieux. Il a accepté quoi ?

**Theodore **: De le tuer.

**Blaise **: On peut pas compter sur toi, Theo.

.

__**_ Rogue se tourne dans un mouvement de cape parfait.**__

**Drago **: J'veux être tout pareil, plus tard.

**Blaise **: Graisseux ?

**Drago **: Mis à part ça.

**Theodore **: Gros pif tordu ?

**Drago **: Et ça.

**Blaise **: Prof ?

**Drago**_ (___horrifié___) _: Surtout pas.

**Hermione **: Mangemort ?

**Theodore **: Il l'est déjà.

**Hermione **: Espion pour l'ordre ?

**Drago **: Plutôt crever.

**Ginny **: Ça fait déjà plusieurs choses que tu ne veux surtout pas avoir en commun avec lui.

**Drago **: J'vous emmerde.

**Theodore **: Ah ça, ouais, y a pas à dire...

.

__**\- Harry. Tu devrais te raser, mon ami.**__

**Blaise** _(___hilare___) _: Et c'est Dumblore j'ai-une-barbe-dans-laquelle-je-pourrais-me-prendre-les-pieds qui dit ça ? Une paire de ciseaux ne viendrait pas à bout de sa barbe de trois jours.

.

__**\- Par moment je vois encore le petit garçon... dans le placard.**__

**Blaise **: Je dirai rien mais, franchement, c'est perturbant ce genre de phrase. Vieux pervers, va.

.

__**\- Je suis un vieil homme.**__

**Hermione **: C'est un euphémisme.

**Blaise **: Quoi ?

**Theodore **: Euphémisme. C'est lorsqu'on atténue la vérité. Dans son cas « très vieil homme » en serait encore un.

**Blaise **: Et fossile ?

.

__**\- L'endroit où nous allons ce soir est extrêmement dangereux.**__

**Blaise **: C'est pourquoi je t'emmène avec moi pour que tu me protèges.

**Theodore **: C'est stupide.

**Blaise **: Bah non. Potter sauve toujours tout le monde.

**Ginny **: Harry était caché quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore... et il n'a pas sauvé Dumbledore.

**Drago **: Weaslette... tu es une belette très étrange, toi, tu savais ?

.

__**\- Tu dois obéir à tout ordre que je te donnerai, sans discuter.**__

**Blaise **: Ah ah ! J'l'avais dit que c'était un vieux pervers dégueulasse.

**François **: On se demande qui est le pervers, ici.

.

__**\- SI je te dis de m'abandonner à mon sort et de fuir, tu dois le faire.**__

**Drago **: Même s'il ne le dit pas, Potter devrait le faire.

**Hermione **: C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

**Drago **: Et ça t'étonne de ma part, peut-être ?

.

__**\- Et bien ma fonction donne des privilèges.**__

**Blaise **: De quelle étendue ?

**Theodore**_ (___agacé___) _: On a pigé, Blaise, c'est bon. T'es lourd,là.

**Blaise **: J'aime pas la musique, en plus.

**Drago **: Et moi c'est toi que j'aime pas.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	25. 1h54 - 1h57

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - 1h54 - 1h57**

_**__ Harry et Dumbledore sont __debout__ sur un caillou, au milieu d'une mer agitée._**_

**Drago **: Je suppose que le vieux fou ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il fasse moins... mauvais pour s'offrir des vacances en tête à tête avec Potter.

**Hermione **: Il y avait un horcruxe, là-bas.

**Theodore **: Il y est depuis seize ans. Il pouvait bien attendre encore deux ou trois jours qu'il fasse moins mauvais, non ? Surtout que c'était pas le dernier donc, Voldemort... bah il sera toujours là que l'horcruxe soit détruit ou non.

.

**Djouh **: J'ai une question. À quoi ça sert d'aller faire les ploucs sur un rocher en plein milieu de la flotte pendant une tempête ? Ça fait qu'augmenter les risques, non ?

**Jessie **: Les risques ?

**Djouh **: Que Potter, ou Dumby, tombe à la flotte.

**Ysaline **: Oh. Ce serait triiiiste.

**Djouh **: Trop génial, tu veux dire, plutôt, nàn ?

**Ysaline **: Oui, je veux dire ça.

**Mégane **: D'autant plus qu'ils savent où est la grotte donc c'est...

**Bastien **: Grotte-esque ?

.

_**__ Dumbledore sort un couteau et se tourne vers Harry._**_

**Drago** _(___plein d'espoir___)_ : Il va l'égorger comme un cochon ?

**Blaise **: N'empêche... on est méchants, là.

**Drago **: Parce qu'on veut que Potter se fasse égorger ?

**Blaise **: Non. D'égorger les cochons. Les pauvres... ils nous ont rien fait.

**Theodore** _(___grognant___)_ : Parce que Maurice t'avait fait quelque chose ?

**Samuel**_ (___las___) _: Et vlà qu'il nous reparle de son satané pichon...

.

_**__ Il met la lame sur sa paume de main. Dramatiquement._**_

**Djouh **: Oh ouiiii.

**Ysaline **: Il va se suicider devant Harry ? Mais... mais non. C'est Rogue qui doit le tuer.

**Djouh **: Ouais. Vu comme ça... je retire.

.

_**_\- Le but est d'affaiblir tout intrus. _**_

**Blaise **: Ça serait pas plus logique d'affaiblir Potter ? Il est plus jeune donc il serait moins affaibli. Puis il est quand même moins fort et intelligent que Dumbledore donc... Theo ? Pourquoi je sens comme un regard sur moi ?

**Theodore **: Parce que je te regarde et me demande comment tu peux sortir des trucs parfois idiots au possible et, l'instant d'après, des trucs presque intelligents.

.

_**_\- Vous auriez dû me laisser faire._**_

**Blaise **: Bah ouais. C'est ce que je viens de suggérer.

.

_**_\- Non. Ton sang est bien plus précieux que le mien._**_

**Drago **: On est censé pleurer, là ?

**Samuel **: C'est supposé être dramatique. Vous flinguez tout.

**Francine**_ (___lui tape l'arrière du crâne___) _: Ton langage.

.

_**__ Il passe sa main noire et sanglante sur la pierre._**_

**Ginny **: Sa main est franchement dégoûtante.

.

_**__ Un passage s'ouvre._**_

**Blaise **: Ooooh ! Mais c'est magique, ce truc !

**Francine **_(___hausse un sourcil___)_ : Vous n'êtes pas supposés faire de la magie ?

**Blaise **: Mais même quand on fait de la magie, ça, ça reste magique.

**Theodore **: C'est stupide et impossible. C'est de la roche et, en trente secondes, montre en main... y a plus rien. Je pensais que ça serait plus comme le passage entre le Chaudron Baveur et le Chemin de Traverse.

**Hermione **: La magie ne s'explique pas toujours.

**Drago **: Tout comme on ne s'explique pas comment tu as pu en faire, de la magie, toi, la moldue enquiquinante.

**Theodore **: Tu deviens lourd, Drago.

**Drago **: Et voilà ! Tu recommences à la défendre !

.

__**\- Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas facilité la découverte de sa cachette.**__

**Blaise **: Ça aurait été légèrement stupide de sa part.

**Ginny **: Légèrement ? Carrément tu veux dire.

**Blaise **: Non. Légèrement. Si je voulais dire carrément, je dirais carrément.

.

_**_\- Il aura mis en place certaines protections._**_

**Djouh **: Il veut passer pour le mec hyper intelligent mais il a aucun mérite. N'importe qui penserait à protéger un bout de son âme. Même Ysa, c'est dire.

**Ysaline **: Fais des remarques sur Ysa quand Ysa n'est pas là, merci.

**Djouh **: Bah non.

**Ysaline **: Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Donc attends, s'il-te-plaît, que je sois pas là pour danser.

**Djouh **: De un, tu n'es pas un chat. De deux, je ne suis pas une souris. De trois, je ne veux pas danser.

.

_**__ Il tend la main et une chaîne apparaît._**_

**Blaise **: Il est trop balaise, quand même. Comment il a su ? Il était déjà venu en repérage pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait ?

.

_**_\- Tu t'en charges, Harry._**_

**Drago **: J'me disais aussi que c'était louche que Dumbledore veuille de Potter. Potter lui sert de bras, c'est tout (fronce les sourcils) Non. C'est quand même louche. Potter a la force d'une crevette.

**Theodore**_ (___moqueur___)_ : Hermione doit avoir plus de force, vu la manière dont elle t'a cogné en troisième année. Imagine... ça doit être encore pire aujourd'hui.

.

_**__ Harry tire de toutes ses forces._**_

**Djouh **: Et il le fait encore... mais quel boulet, celui-là, j'vous jure.

**Ysaline **: Il est né pour sauver le monde donc il sauve le monde.

**Djouh **: S'il était né le 30 juillet, il serait né pour rien, donc ?

**Ysaline **: Yup.

**Djouh **: Et si Pettigrow avait pas trahi ses meilleurs amis...

**Ysaline **: Potter n'aurait eu aucun intérêt... et nous on aurait pas d'histoire avec un petit sorcier balafré.

**Djouh **: Et si Rogue avait pas rapporté la prophétie ?

**Ysaline **: Dans ce cas, euh... euuuuuuuuuuuuh...

**Mégane **: Voldemort l'aurait jamais su et aurait continué ses massacres l'air de rien sauf que la prophétie aurait existé, quand même, et donc Harry aurait pas été orphelin mais aurait quand même pu le tuer.

**Bastien **: Neville aussi. Neville était tout aussi envisageable que Harry.

**Anna **: Et on aurait certainement jamais laissé un gosse de dix-sept ans aller se planter devant Voldemort pour lui dire « Hello, je vais te tuer mon coco ».

.

_**__ Harry tire encore et toujours._**_

**Theodore **: Il sait même pas pourquoi il tire.

**Drago **: Mais siiiii. Dumbledore lui a demandé !

**Theodore **: Et, bien sûr, on se contente d'obéir sans même chercher à connaître le pourquoi du comment ?

**Drago **: Tu demandes toujours le pourquoi du comment, toi, quand on te demande un truc ?

**Theodore **: Vous me demandez quasiment jamais rien.

**Blaise**_ (___ricane___)_ : Normal. À chaque fois tu nous enquiquines avec tes « et pourquoiiii », « et dans quel buuuut ».

.

_**__ Ils quittent déjà la barque._**_

**Hermione **: On ne peut pas dire que la traversée soit longue, en tout cas.

**Drago **: Ou alors elle l'est mais comme elle ne présente aucun intérêt pour l'histoire, les moldus l'ont zappée.

.

_**_\- Vous pensez que l'horcruxe est là-dedans, monsieur ?_**_

**Djouh **: Non non. Je voulais juste me couper la main puis te faire tirer une corde pendant dix ans (fait semblant de rire) un horcruxe ? Ici ? Oh oh oh. Jamais de la vie, voyons.

.

**Drago **: Il serait où, sinon ? Y a que ça sur leur caillou.

**Blaise **: Remarque, ça aurait été plutôt malin de la part de Voldemort de faire croire qu'il y a un horcruxe dedans alors qu'il y en a pas. Il met du poison pour tuer les gens qui viennent piquer son horcruxe... du coup ils boivent le poison pour rien, vu qu'il y a pas d'horcruxe. Et le vrai horcruxe serait dans un endroit bidon et moins bien protégé.

**Hermione **: Pourquoi mal protégé ? Ce serait idiot de ne pas protéger quelque chose qui peut possiblement nous garder en vie indéfiniment.

**Blaise **: Mais justemeeeent. C'est le plan parfait ! Tout le monde se dit qu'un horcruxe doit être hyper bien protégé, donc personne se dit que l'horcruxe peut être pas très bien protégé. Donc personne y pense. Et bam_ (___frappe dans ses mains___)_ l'horcruxe est jamais détruit car personne aura pensé à chercher dans un endroit bidon, ou à la vue de tous, ou j'sais pas. Plan parfait, j'te dis.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	26. 1h57 - 1h5?

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - 1h57 - 1h5?**

_**_\- Oh oui._**_

**Theodore **: J'avoue que s'il avait répondu « Oh non », je me serai posé quelques questions.

**Blaise **: Mais ils sont stupides, les dialogues...

**Drago **: Je me demande si ce sont les dialogues qui sont stupides ou les personnes.

**Hermione **: Ils ont un texte, Malefoy.

**Drago **: Que je t'explique l'idée, Miss-je-sais-tout. Ils incarnent Potter et Dumbledore... donc c'est logique que les dialogues soient stupides, non ?

**Ginny **: Il a pas totalement tort. Enfin... Harry énonce quand même souvent des débilités sans noms, faut l'avouer.

**Drago**_ (___étonné___) _: Il y aura au moins une personne de d'accord avec moi.

**Blaise **: Non. Y a moi aussi.

**Theodore **: Oui mais toi il s'en fout.

.

_**_\- Il faut la boire._**_

**Drago **: Tant de mystère pour dire ça ?

**Blaise **: Mais atteeeends. Il faut la boire quoi. La boire ! Tu te rends pas compte ?

**Drago **: Si. Justement.

.

**Djouh **: En fait, il est pas si intelligent que ça, le Dumbledore... sinon il aurait tout de suite su que ça l'affaiblirait, le tuerait, tout ça et il aurait emmené quelqu'un qu'il aimait pas, à la place.

**Mégane **: Dumbledore aime tout le monde.

**Ysaline **_(___fronce les sourcils___)_ : Je pense pas que Dumbledore aime beaucoup Voldemort.

.

_**_\- Tu te souviens à quelles conditions je t'ai laissé venir avec moi ?_**_

**Blaise **: À condition qu'il le laisse claquer.

**Hermione **: Il ne va pas mourir ici. Ça n'a rien à voir.

**Drago **: Un peu. Ça a contribué.

**Ginny **: Tu essaies de te donner bonne conscience ?

**François** &amp; **Theodore **: La ferme.

**Theodore** &amp; **François**_ (___se regardent___) _: La ferme aussi.

.

_**_\- Tu dois t'assurer que je continue à boire._**_

**Drago **: Le veinard ! Il a le droit d'obliger ce vieux fou à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire.

**Hermione **: À mettre un pied de plus dans la tombe, Malefoy ?

**Theodore** _(___moqueur___)_ : Je pensais que ça n'avait rien à voir.

**Blaise **: Il t'a eu, sur ce coup-là, Granger.

.

**Ysaline **: Qu'on me pende si personne dit « Malefoy » et « Granger » pour de vrai de vrai !

**Djouh **: Et si c'est vrai que des gens disent Malefoy et Granger, on peut quand même ?

_._

_**_\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas la boire ?_**_

**Djouh **: Dumby est pourtant clair, quand même. Enfin non mais il laisse trèèèès fortement entendre qu'il pourrait mourir en buvant ça et... Potter veut quand même la... il est bête ?

**Ysaline **: Bah oui.

.

_**_\- Beaucoup moins précieux que toi._**_

**Drago **: À choisir, je préfère encore Dumbledore à Potter.

**Theodore **: Dommage que t'ais pas à choisir.

**François **: T'es sûr d'être son ami, toi ?

**Theodore**_ (___montre Drago___) _: Lui ? C'est pas mon ami.

.

_**__ Dumbledore se met à trembler._**_

_**_\- Professeur ? Professeur ?_**_

**Drago **: Je pense qu'il avait entendu la première fois...

**Blaise **: Ça fait effet vachement vite, ce truc. Tu sais ce que c'était, Granger ? Ma mère a jamais rien trouvé d'aussi efficace.

.

**Ysaline **: J'en connais un qui va mouriiiiiiiiiiiiireuuuuuuuuuuuh.

**Djouh **: J'en connais une qui va mouriiiiiiiireuh elle aussi, et dans pas longtemps, si elle continue.

**Ysaline **: Mégane ?

**Bastien **: Toi. Mais Mégane aussi, pourquoi pas.

.

_**__ Harry rapporte encore de la « boisson » à Dumbledore._**_

**Drago **: J'ignore si je dois le trouver admirable ou minable.

**Theodore **: Je pense que tu vas le trouver minable.

**Drago **: Bien entendu. C'est Potter et... il obéit au vieux fou alors qu'il est vieux, fou et que, de toute évidence, ce truc va le tuer.

**Blaise **: Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il espérait secrètement... que Dumbledore meure.

**Hermione **: Euh...

**Blaise **: C'était une plaisanterie. Je... plaisantais. Ce qui est plutôt logique, ma foi, si c'est une plaisanterie.

.

**Djouh **: Et dire que Regulus Black a...

**Mégane **: Tu t'en fais plus pour lui que pour Dumbledore ?

**Djouh **: Boarf, ouais. Il était vieux, Dumbledore, et il avait fait son temps et... c'est Dumbledore. Puis il était déjà condamné avec la bague et le serment inviolable de Rogue.

**Mégane **: Ce qui rend sa mort d'autant plus tragique.

**Djouh **: Un mec qui va mourir et qui meure ça n'a pas grand chose de tragique. Il a surtout voulu faire son héros, jouer avec le feu... il s'est brûlé, dommage pour lui.

.

_**__ Dumbledore refuse de boire, malgré les suppliques de Potter._**_

**Drago **: Quel gosse pourrit gâté.

**Blaise **: Hum, hum...

**Theodore **: T'es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça.

**Drago **: Rooooh, ça va, faites pas vos rabat-joie. On a déjà bien assez avec Granger.

**Blaise **: Demande pas l'impossible ! Theodore ? Arrêter de faire son rabat-joie ? Pas moyen.

.

**Djouh **: J'ai l'impression de voir Gandalf, du seigneur des anneaux.

**Bastien **: Gandalf, quoi.

**Ysaline **: Y sont peut-être frères, qui sait.

**Djouh **: C'est ça... et Potter, c'est qui ? Le frère de Gollum ?

**Ysaline **: Toi aussi tu trouves que la ressemblance entre les deux est frappante ?

**Mégane **: Tant que vous y êtes, on peut aussi comparer Dumbledore avec Saroumane.

**Ysaline** &amp; **Djouh **: La ressemblance est moins frappante entre Dumbledore et Saroumane qu'avec Gandalf... surtout quand il est encore Le Gris.

.

_**__ Harry retire le médaillon._**_

**Drago **: Tout ça pour ça.

**Ginny **: Il y a un bout d'âme de Voldemort dedans.

**Hermione **: Techniquement non puisque c'est un faux. Regulus Black l'avait déjà remplacé.

**Ginny **: Je sais, je sais. R.A.B.

**Blaise **: Rien À Battre ?

**Theodore **: N'empêche que là... le seul sorcier que Voldemort craint un tant soit peu se suicide donc... boooon.

.

_**_\- Vous avez réussi ! Regardez !_**_

**Ysaline **: C'est bien lui qui lui a donné à boire ou j'ai loupé un truc, encore ?

**Djouh **: Potter n'est pas une lumière, malgré l'éclair sur son front.

**Bastien **: C'est même pas une lampe de poche, à ce niveau.

**Jessie **: Faut pas trop lui en demander. Il a déjà compris tout seul que c'était le médaillon qui était important et intéressant et pas le coquillage.

**Mégane**_ (___amusée___)_ : Harry Potter vous a rien fait, que je sache.

**Djouh **: Que tu saches, ouais.

.

_**_\- Aguamenti._**_

_**__ L'eau apparaît dans le récipient mais disparaît une fois dans le coquillage._**_

**Blaise **: Mais c'est qu'il insiste, Potter, en plus !

.

_**__ Harry entend du bruit et s'approche de l'eau._**_

**Theodore **: C'est moi ou c'est particulièrement stupide d'approcher de l'eau quand on pense que le danger vient de l'eau ?

**Blaise **: C'est un Gryffondor, cherche pas plus loin.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	27. -26m05 - -23m05?

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - -26m05 - -23m05?**

_**__ Harry se penche au-dessus de l'eau._**_

**Blaise **: Et plouf, dans l'eau. Et youpiii, plus de Potty.

**Ginny **: Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si c'était vraiment arrivé ?

**Blaise **: J'aurais été danser et chanter à son enterrement même si ça se fait pas. J'aurais admiré les gens le pleurer. Et je t'aurais aidé à...

**Hermione **: Tu aurais aidé quelqu'un ? Toi ?

**Blaise **: Oui. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais en vrai je suis quelqu'un de très gentil.

**Theodore **: Ah ouais, effectivement, on dirait pas. Comment ça se fait que j'étais pas au courant ? On se connaît depuis combien de temps, dis-moi...

**Blaise **: Theo... à force, tes méchancetés, je ne les entends même plus.

.

_**_\- Lumos._**_

**Ysaline **: Une heure plus tard, Potter se souvient qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il a une baguette.

**Djouh **_(___hausse les épaules___)_ : Au moins il s'en est souvenu.

.

_**__ Il met le coquillage dans l'eau pour en prendre._**_

**Drago **: Ça c'est intelligent ! Il y a un truc dans la flotte et Potter fait en sorte de bieeeen montrer où il est. Il met de la lumière tout près, met la main dans l'eau pour l'agiter... j'aurais pas pu être plus malin que ça même en m'entraînant toute ma vie. Du grand Potter, ça !

**Blaise **: Je sens comme un soupçon d'ironie dans tes propos, Drago.

.

_**__ Une main sort de l'eau._**_

**Ysaline **: Gollum !

**Mégane **: C'est pas la main d'Harry ?

**Djouh **: Harry égal Gollum. Inferi égal Gollum. Nous pouvons donc conclure que Harry égal inferi, c'est mathématique.

**Bastien **: Djouh qui parle mathématiques, on aura tout vu.

.

**Blaise** _(___répète___)_ : Potter égal inferi ? Elle a pas tort, la moldue.

**Drago **: C'est méchaaaant.

**Blaise **: Tu trouves ?

**Drago **: Les pauvres inferius. Ils ne méritent pas pareille comparaison !

**Hermione **: Moi aussi, ça m'aurait étonné...

.

_**__ Harry recule._**_

**Theodore **: Bieeen. Il a finalement pigé que, quand y a un bruit inquiétant dans l'eau, il ne faut paaas s'approcher de l'eau car c'est inquiétant.

**Blaise **: Sauf si on est curieux, là on peut.

**Theodore **: Non. Rester en vie prime sur la curiosité.

.

_**__ Des inferius arrivent de tous les côtés._**_

**Drago **: Bouffez-leeeeee.

**Blaise **: Hmm, non. Si on en suit la logique moldue, ils mangeraient leur frère. Leur semblable. Leur frère, quoi. Et puisqu'en plus ils sont des Gollum et que Potter est un Gollum aussi_ (___regarde Hermione__) Granger ? C'est quoi un Gollum ?

**Hermione **: Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Tu sauras dans quelques années. Je préfère préserver tes pensées si pures.

**Drago **: Le jour où Blaise aura des pensées « pures », je serai prêt à embrasser Theo.

**Theodore**_ (___regarde Blaise___) _: Le jour où tes pensées seront pures, je te tuerai avant que Drago le sache.

.

_**_\- Stupefix. Stupefix. Sectumsempra._**_

**Drago **: Euh... il essaie de tuer des morts, là, nàn ? C'est complètement Potterien, comme idée, ça.

.

_**_\- Harry... Harryyyy. Harryyyy._**_

**Blaise **: Mais qu'on l'achève, là ! Il est pénible, le Dumby.

.

_**__ Plan global sur les inferius. Ils sont partout._**_

**Djouh **: Et par la seule force de l'amouuuuuuur, ils ne vont pas mourir.

.

_**__ Harry est entraîné dans le lac, sous l'eau._**_

**Ysaline **: Dire que c'est sans doute là qu'est Regulus, maintenant.

**Djouh **: Potter doit pas rester là, en clair. Tu imagines_ (___écarquille les yeux d'horreur___) _obligé de côtoyer Potter pour l'éternité. Même si c'est une éternité de mort.

**Ysaline **: Plutôt mourir.

**Mégane **: Il est déjà mort... techniquement.

**Ysaline **: Et bien re-mourir. Ou ressusciter.

**Djouh **: « Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter et je suis mort, moi aussi. » « Aaaah ! Ressuscitez-moi ! Sauvez-le ! Je sais pas mais me laissez pas avec luiiii. Je suis un gentil ! »

.

_**__ Et soudain... tout s'éclaire, tout s'enflamme._**_

**Drago **: Les portes de l'enfer. MUHAHAHAHA !

.

_**__ Et le feu va dans l'eau et foudroie l'inferi._**_

**Blaise** _(___réfléchit___) _: Le feu va dans l'eau et ne s'éteint pas ? C'est tout... sauf normal et logique. L'eau éteint le feu. Le feu devrait s'éteindre dans l'eau... sauf si c'est un Feudeymon.

.

_**__ Harry retourne à la surface. Des flammes brûlent sur l'eau._**_

**Bastien **: Pourquoi Harry crame pas ?

.

**Drago **: J'avoue que, bon, là c'est... spécial comme idée. Sacrés moldus.

**François **: C'est stupide oui ! Comme si le feu pouvait...

**Theodore**_ (___grince___)_ : C'est ce que Blaise et Drago viennent de dire, monsieur.

**François **: Il m'agace... mais il m'agaaaace.

**Hermione **: Il énerve tout le monde.

.

_**__ C'est en fait Dumbledore qui réussit ce miracle._**_

**Drago **: Il était pas en train de claquer, lui ?

**Blaise **: Son petit Potter allait mourir, voyons !

**Drago **: On s'en fout, non ?

**Theodore **: Oui. Mais lui non. Et puis c'est Dumbledore. Et c'est un film moldu.

.

**Djouh **: Je commence à penser que tu as raison, Ysa.

**Mégane **: Mais ça n'existe pas !

**Ysaline **: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais vu Jason Isaacs et, pourtant, il existe, non ? C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas vu que ça n'existe pas.

**Djouh **: Sur ce coup, tu peux pas lui donner tort, quand même.

**Mégane **: Je peux... je serais de mauvaise foi mais je peux lui donner tort.

.

_**__ Harry arrive et Albus ne tient presque plus debout._**_

**Blaise **: C'est Potter qui le rend faible. Quand il n'est pas là, il va bien mais quand Potter est là, pouf, ça va plus, il tient plus debout.

**Ginny **: Zabini...

**Blaise **_(___l'imite___)_ : La ferme.

**Ginny **: Tu as tout compris.

.

_**__ On quitte Harry et Albus pour une vue plongeante sur Drago._**_

**Theodore **: Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ça mais...

**Blaise **: T'as les cheveux vachement blancs !

**Hermione **: Vu les crétins qu'il se paie, tu m'étonnes.

**Theodore **: Il faudrait penser à accorder tes violons, ma grande. Tout à l'heure, c'était moi que tu plaignais de devoir rester avec ces deux zigotos. Maintenant Dragogole... le prochain c'est qui ? Blaise ? Nooon, quand même pas. Si ?

**Hermione **: Qui sait...

**Theodore **: Je préfère ne pas savoir qu'entendre pareille aberration.

.

_**__ Zoom sur les pieds de Drago qui vont frôler le sol._**_

**Drago **: Genre ! Genre je vais marcher pieds nus alors que c'est dégoûtant, par terre, et...

**Theodore** &amp; **Blaise **: C'est l'infirmerie...

**Drago **_(___termine___) _: Froid.

.

_**__ On termine chez Barjow &amp; Beurk, où des mangemorts entrent à la file indienne._**_

**Blaise **: L'invasion peut commencer. Tremblez, misérables !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	28. -23m05 - -21m06?

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - -23m05 - -21m06?**

_**__ Drago quitte l'infirmerie._**_

**Theodore **: Oh. Wow. Tu es déjà sur pied.

**Drago **: Je suis génial, que veux-tu.

**Blaise **: Tu te fais déchiqueter par Potter et t'es debout en deux jours, mais quand t'es griffé par un aigle-cheval débile ça met des mois...

**Theodore **: Hippogriffe. On dit hippogriffe, Blaise, lorsqu'on est poli et intelligent.

**Hermione **: Parce que tu essaies de nous faire croire, Nott, que Zabini est poli et intelligent ?

**Blaise **: Et ma politesse t'emmerde.

**Theodore **: Ouais, j'vois ça, merci.

.

_**__ Drago retire le drap de sur l'armoire à disparaître._**_

**Djouh **: Un jour, y faudrait qu'on lui dise qu'un gros truc caché sous un drap se remarque plus qu'un truc pas caché du tout.

**Ysaline **: Hein ? J'capte pas, là...

**Djouh **: Si y a plein de trucs, partout... un truc caché, ou qui se veut caché, attirera davantage ton attention que s'il est comme tout le reste, parfaitement visible. Là c'est comme mettre une pancarte « coucou, c'est moi qui vais servir aux mangemooooorts ».

**Ysaline **: Tu es bizarre.

.

_**__ L'armoire s'ouvre, une fumée noire sort._**_

**Blaise** _(___à Drago___)_ : Pour les moldus, Bellatrix c'est de la fumée ?

**Theodore **: En tout cas, ton cerveau, c'est du vent.

**Blaise **: Normal, j'habite au pays des courants d'airs.

**Theodore **: Effectivement, tu habites en Angleterre.

**Blaise **: T'as cassé ma vaaaanne.

**Theodore **: Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et tu as mangé Maurice, pour rappel.

**Blaise **: Ouais, et t'en savais rien jusqu'à y a une heure.

.

_**__ Bellatrix, Fenrir et d'autres mangemorts masqués sortent._**_

**Drago** _(___soupir___) _: Pourquoi y sont masqués, ceux-là.

**Theodore **: La bonne question serait plutôt : pourquoi ta stupide tante ne l'est pas.

**Drago **: C'est pas ma tante, c'est une moldue.

**Blaise **: Mais elle joue ta tante donc c'est ta tante.

**Drago **: Blaise ?

**Blaise** _(___soupir___)_ : J'me tais.

.

_**__ Harry et Dumbledore arrivent._**_

**Blaise **: Bah il est pas mouru, lui ?

**Theodore **: Il marche. Je répondrai donc « non, Blaise, il n'est pas mouru ».

**Drago **: Pour l'instant !

.

_**_\- Non, Severus. J'ai besoin de Severus._**_

**Mégane **: On dirait presque qu'il appelle Sirius, là...

**Ysaline **: Siriuuuuuuuuuuuus.

**Mégane **: Tais-toi, toi.

**Ysaline **: Mais...

**Mégane **: Après Remus ça va pas être Sirius, quand même.

**Ysaline **: Remus ? Même pas... enfin... je sais plus.

**Djouh **: Les filles ?

**Ysaline** &amp; **Mégane **: Ouais, on se tait.

.

_**_\- Dis-lui ce qui s'est passé. N'en parle à personne d'autre. Severus._**_

**Blaise **: Je vais lui faire bouffer Rogue, moi, et par les narines !

**Theodore **: Dans ce cas-là, il ne va pas vraiment le manger.

**Blaise **(__entre ses dents___)_ : Theooo.

**Theodore **: Yup. Ma bouche.

**Hermione**_ (___exaspérée___)_ : Raaah, mais taisez-vous. Écoutez au moins le film pendant les dernières minutes.

**Theodore **: J'écouterai le générique.

**Blaise **: Le quoi ?

**Theodore **: Je sais pas. C'est un môme qui en parlait à sa mère quand je prenais les tickets. Il voulait rester pendant le générique.

**Hermione** : Nott... je me demande parfois comment les gens peuvent te considérer comme un gars intelligent.

**Theodore **: T'as vu les deux boulets que je me coltine, steuplait ? N'importe qui aurait l'air intelligent à côté d'eux. C'est ça le secret, rester avec des idiots (_sourit_) remarque, je pense que tu le savais déjà, ça.

**Blaise **: Theo ? Tu es mon dieu.

**Theodore **: Bien sûr que je le suis. Ça fait des années que je le suis et que je le sais. Mais c'est bien d'enfin t'en rendre compte.

.

_**_\- Cache-toi en-dessous. Ne te montre pas. Ne parle à personne sans ma permission._**_

**Ysaline **: Me tapez pas mais... bon... y a pas deux secondes, il savait pas tenir debout même aidé par Gollum.

**Bastien **: Chhhht.

_._

_**Drago **: Potter le soumis._

_**Blaise **: Et là Dumbledore meurt et peut jamais lui donner la permission et BAM Potter ne parle plus à personne et ne se montre plus jamais._

_**Theodore** (___toussote___)_ : Potter n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre lorsqu'il s'agit d'obéir.

.

_**_\- Aie confiance._**_

**Blaise **: Je voudrais rien dire mais...

**Drago**_ (___le coupe___)_ : Alors ne dis rien.

**Blaise **: Mais je dirai quand même. Dans confiance il y a tout de même le mot « con » dedans. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. (_droit dans son siège_) Theo, je sais que je suis beau mais cesse de me regarder avec tes yeux.

**Theodore **: Et je devrais te regarder avec quoi ? Mes pieds ?

.

_**__ Drago pointe sa baguette sur Dumbledore._**_

**Hermione** _(___frappe Drago___)_ : Monstre. Malefoy, tu es un...

**Drago** _(___la repousse___) _: Hey ! Granger ! Je suis pas ton moldu et encore moins ton pote, alors tu la boucles et tu me fous la paix, merci.

**Theodore**_ (___moqueur___)_ : C'est un film, Granger.

**Hermione **: Qui est tout de même assez fidèle...

**Blaise **: On doit pas avoir la même définition de fidèle, alors. Ou alors on a pas vu le même film.

.

**Djouh **: Malefoy.

**Ysaline**_ (___sourit___)_ : Ouiiii.

**Djouh **: Euh...

**Ysaline **: Je réponds pas « oui » à « Malefoy » mais « oui » à « Ysaline tu avais raison ». Hein que j'avais raison. Dis-le.

**Djouh **: Jamais je dirais que tu avais raison pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne peux pas avoir raison.

.

_**_\- Bonsoir Drago._**_

**Blaise **: Depuis quand il t'appelle par ton petit nom ?

**Drago **: Il allait pas dire « Bonsoir Malefoy », andouille.

.

_**_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par cette belle soirée de printemps ?_**_

**Bastien **: Il est sérieux là ? Ils sont sérieux de nous pondre une réplique pareille ?

.

**Blaise **: Belle soirée... on doit pas avoir la même définition de « belle » alors. Parce qu'il vient quand même de quasi mourir et il va mourir doonc..

**Ginny **: Tu n'as visiblement jamais la même définition que les autres.

**Blaise **: C'est les autres qui n'ont jamais la même que moi.

.

_**_\- Qui d'autre est là ? J'vous ai entendu parler._**_

_**_\- Oooh, je me parle souvent à moi-même._**_

**Theodore **: Après on va nous en vouloir quand on va l'appeler « vieux fou »...

**Blaise **: Moi j't'en voudrai pas, Ted. Promis, je t'en voudrai pas du tout.

.

_**_\- Drago, tu n'es pas un assassin._**_

**Hermione **: Sauf qu'il va le devenir.

**Blaise** _(___se lève___) _: Même pas ! Mêêêême paaas ! Ah ah aaaah ! Dans tes fesses, Granger. Dans. Tes. Fesses. Et ça doit être le seul truc que..

**Drago** &amp; **Theodore** _(___le rassoient de force___) _: On a saisit.

.

_**_\- Comment savez-vous ce que je suis ? J'ai fait des choses qui vous feraient frémir._**_

**Hermione **: Et qu'as-tu fait, Malefoy ? Tu es allé tuer une famille de « sang-de-bourbe » ?

**Blaise** : Déjà, ce serait des moldus parents d'un sang-de-bourbe et non... même pas.

**Theodore **: Il a volé une sucette à Honeydukes, c'est bieeeeeen pire !

**Drago** _(___bougon___)_ : Mais Theo ! C'était un secret !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	29. -21m06 - -20m00?

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic ! Tenem !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - -21m06 - -20m00?**

_**_\- Comme jeter un sort à Katie Bell en espérant qu'elle me remette un collier ensorcelé ou remplacer une bouteille d'hydromel par du poison._**_

**Theodore : **Ah..._ (___regarde Drago___)_ Parce que tu as fait ça, toi ? Je pensais que la sucette t'avait suffis mais non... Non, tu continues tes conneries.

**Drago **: Pardon maman.

**Blaise **: Tu vas prendre cher, mon grand. Pas de dessert pendant sept mois.

**Drago **: Mais papaaa...

**Theodore **_(___indigné___) _: Alors Blaise c'est papa mais moi c'est maman ? Fils indigne.

**Hermione**_ (___murmure___)_ : On les a perdus. Ils sont fous.

**Ginny **: C'est pas un scoop, ça.

.

**Bastien **: Dooonc... Dumbledore nous avoue, là, qu'il savait qu'il avait un crétin qui essayait de tuer quelqu'un, lui en l'occurrence, et qui, à la place, manquait tuer des élèves... et il a rien fait. Boaaarf, c'est que Katie et Ron, on s'en taaaape ?

.

_**_\- Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, devant des tentatives aussi vaines, que tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur._**_

**Blaise **: Parce qu'en plus, EN PLUS, tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur, Drago ? Je suis déçu par ton comportement.

**Theodore **: Cœur ? C'est surtout son cerveau qu'il a pas mis dedans.

**Blaise **: Cerveau ? Parce que tu penses encore que Drago a été fourni avec ?

**Theodore **: on lui ouvre le crâne pour vérifier ?

**Blaise **: Chouette idée. On fait ça quand ?

**Theodore **: Demain soir. Le temps de préparer une scène de crime parfaite.

.

_**_\- Il me fait confiance. Il m'a choisi._**_

**Blaise** &amp; **Theodore **: Qu'il est bête.

**Drago**_ (___grincheux___) _: La ferme, les mecs.

**Blaise **: Non mais c'est vrai, quoi. Soyons sérieux deux minutes... te faire confiance ?

**Theodore **: Même Crabbe et Goyle seraient moins... non, peut-être pas, mais presque.

**Ginny **: Ce que vous pouvez être méchants, quand même.

**Drago **: T'as vu ça, Weasley ! Et toujours pour ma pomme.

**Hermione **: Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

**Theodore **: Tu remarques que qui n'aime pas châtie bien aussi.

.

_**__ Drago montre la marque._**_

**Ysaline **: Que c'est joliiii. J'veux le même !

**Djouh **: Voldemort marque vraiment n'importe qui.

**Mégane **: Hein ?

**Djouh **: Les mangemorts ne sont pas des lumières, sauf quelques raaaares exceptions... et regarde... il a aussi marqué Potter ! Potter !

**Ysaline**_ (___lui tape l'arrière du crâne___) _: On dit pas Potter, on dit Gollum. Spèce de mal polie.

**Djouh **: Mais je l'aime bien, Gollum, moi...

.

_**_\- Alors je vais te faciliter la tâche._**_

**Ysaline **: Ce serait drôle qu'il saute...

**Djouh **: Ah non, je veux qu'on le tue-tue.

**Ysaline **: Tu veux qu'il soit en tutu ?

**Djouh **: Va dormir...

.

_**_\- Expelliarmus._**_

**Blaise **: Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgh. Vade retro, Satanas !

**Drago **: Bah quoi ?

**Theodore **: La signature de Potter. N'as-tu donc aucun amour propre ?

**Blaise **: Dommage, c'est pourtant le seul amour que tu pourrais un jour recevoir.

**Hermione **: C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

**Theodore**_ (___moqueur__) : Qui aime bien châtie bien.

**Hermione **: Qui n'aime pas châtie bien aussi.

**Theodore **: C'est dur, la vie, n'est-ce pas... on peut même pas savoir si quelqu'un est méchant avec nous parce qu'il nous aime bien ou pas.

**Blaise **: Le contexte.

**Theodore **: C'est toi qui es...

**Blaise **: Content. Contexte. Convivial. Confiance, c'est un signe, non ?

**Theodore **: Et con-doléance pour la mort de ton dernier neurone_ (___le frappe derrière la tête___)_

.

_**__ Drago tremble et grimace._**_

**Blaise **: Besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

**Theodore **: Hmm, je dirais surtout que c'est trop tard, là.

**Drago **: Je vous signale que je ne suis PAS ce blondinet-là, hein. Juste pour vous rappeler.

**Theodore **: T'inquiète pas. On le sait. On a juste... hmm...

**Blaise **: Aucun mal à t'imaginer à la place.

**Drago **: Comment je dois le prendre ?

**Theodore** &amp; **Blaise **: Mal.

.

_**_\- Il y en a d'autres._**_

_**_\- Comment ?_**_

_**_\- L'armoire à disparaître, dans la salle sur demain. Je l'ai __réparée__._**_

**Drago **: Ah ah ! Vous avez plus rien à dire, là, bande de trolls !

**Blaise**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : Boarf. Pour une fois que tu fais un truc de tes dix doigts...

**Theodore **: Tu veux pas non plus qu'on t'applaudisse.

**Drago **: Si.

**Hermione **: Quand vous vous mettez à deux pour vous en prendre au troisième, vous le faites pas à moitié.

**Blaise **: On s'associe rarement. Parfois Theo et moi contre Drago mais c'est un peu tout.

.

_**_\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a une sœur... une jumelle._**_

**Djouh **: Cooooomme la baguette de Potter et Voldemort !

.

_**_\- Barjow &amp; Beurk, ça forme un passage._**_

_**_\- Astucieux._**_

**Blaise **: Si je peux me permettre, et je sais qu'on me permettra pas donc je me permets tout seul... Dumbledore veut juste gagner du temps pour que Rogue ait le temps d'arriver.

.

_**_\- Drago, autrefois j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix possibles..._**_

**Djouh **: Il parle de qui, là ? Tom et Gellert ?

**Ysaline **: Gnééé ?

**Mégane **: Jedusor ou Grindelwald ?

**Ysaline **: Ah. Il parlait pas de lui, là ? Quand il a sympathisé avec Gri-gri et tout ?

.

_**_\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez. Vous ne comprenez rien._**_

**Blaise **: Tt tt tt... que tu es mal placé pour dire ça.

**Theodore**_ (___lève les mains___) _: C'est pas moi. J'ai rien dit.

**Blaise **: Non. Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je t'ai entendu et que j'ai répété.

.

_**__ Drago continue de grimacer._**_

**Blaise **: Fallait passer aux toilettes avant d'aller le tuer. C'est ta faute. Fallait être prévoyant.

**Theodore **: Au pire, il pouvait toujours le stupéfixer, partir et revenir le tuer.

**Blaise **: Ouais. Nàn. Y avait Potter en-dessous.

**Theodore **: Il le savait pas, gogole.

**Drago **: J'ai rien dit, là !

**Theodore **: Et je ne te parlais pas.

.

_**_\- Je dois vous tuer ou il me tuera._**_

**Blaise** _(___regarde Drago, et lui reproche___) _: Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué, toi !

**Theodore **: Là, j'ai rien pensé du tout !

**Blaise **: Moi non plus_ (___regarde Granger___) _C'est elle.

**Hermione **: Mais comment il fait ?

.

__**_ Bellatrix, Fenrir et tous leurs petits amis arrivent.**__

**Blaise **: J'aurais presque envie de leur jeter une tarte dans la figure.

**Ginny **: Hein ?

**Blaise **: Ils me font rire. Ce sont des clowns. Bam, une tarte. Logique, non ?

**Ginny **: Mouais. Tu veux être clown, plus tard, ou quoi ?

**Theodore **: Il aurait bien du mal.

**Drago **: Faut être drôle.

**Blaise **: Je vise plus haut. J'aimerais bien être le directeur du cirque.

**Theodore**_ (___soupir___) _: Je le tuerai, un jour, j'vous jure.

**Hermione **: Au lieu de t'en prendre à lui, prends-en toi à toi. Ça fera plus d'heureux.

**Drago** _(___donnant une tape derrière la tête de Hermione___)_ &amp; **Blaise**_ (___lui tapant la jambe__) : Sois gentille avec notre ami. Tu te prends pour qui, non mais oh.

**Theodore**_ (___choqué___)_ : Wow. Pincez-moi, je rêve.

**Blaise**_ (___le pince___) _: Y a qu'à d'mander.

**Hermione **: Je ne vous comprends plus, là.

**Drago **: Y a que nous qui pouvons être méchants avec nous.

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	30. 2h07m28s - 2h08m52s

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - 2h07m28s - 2h08m52s**

_**_\- Bonsoir, Bellatrix._**_

**Blaise **: Bon, on récapitule...

**Theodore **: Il y a un débile...

**Drago **: Hey !

**Theodore **: Un débile, je disais, qui menace de le tuer.

**Blaise **: Il y a aussi une équipe de débiles qui arrive à son tour...

**Theodore **: Et lui... il les salue, l'air de rien ?

.

__**\- Je crois que des présentations s'imposent.**__

**Blaise **: Comme si ! Il connaît tout le monde, hein ! Ils se sont tous échappés d'Azkaban !

.

**Ysaline **: Ave Cesar. Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

**Djouh **: Techniquement, là, y a que Dumbledore qui va mourir.

.

__**\- Il est comme son père.**__

**Theodore **: Pfiouuu... j'aurais pas aimé être comparé à Lucius, moi.

**Drago **: Theo...

**Theodore **: Je t'embête. Je suis bête. Je dois me taire si je veux pas tâter de ta baguette

**Hermione **: C'est qu'il retient vite ses leçons, le petit Nott.

**Theodore **: Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de bosser dix ans pour retenir un truc. C'est inné, chez certain.

**Hermione **: J'espère que tu ne te comptes pas dedans.

**Theodore **: Ah bah si ! To-ta-le-ment. C'est toi que je ne...

**Blaise **: Bon ! Embrassez-vous, envoyez-vous en l'air, je sais pas, moi, mais arrêtez de vous chamailler comme ça, pitié.

**Theodore** &amp; **Hermione **: Plutôt embrasser Malefoy.

**Theodore **: Ou toi. Plutôt toi, d'ailleurs.

**Blaise **: Au moins vous êtes presque d'accord sur un point.

**Drago **: Ah mais moi j'suis pas d'accord. Surtout pour Granger !

.

_**__ Rogue pointe sa baguette sur Harry qui se retourne et le voit._**_

**Drago **: Et là, BLAM ! Il zigouille Potter.

.

_**__ Rogue lui fait signe de se taire._**_

**Blaise **: Il pense qu'il va se taire ? Pour de vrai ?

.

_**_\- Dragooo... Maintenant !_**_

**Blaise** &amp; **Theodore **: Elle est pas un peu folle, ta tante, Drago ?

**Drago **: C'est pas ma tante.

**Hermione **: Niveau folie, elle s'en rapproche drôlement, quand même.

**Drago **: Toi, Granger, personne t'a parlé. Alors suis le film et viens pas enquiquiner le monde, ça nous fera des vacances.

**Hermione **: Qui est venu s'installer auprès de nous ?

**Blaise **: Theo. C'est lui qui a vu vos tronches.

**Ginny **: Donc c'est la faute à Nott.

**Theodore **: C'est la faute de Theodore, surtout. M'enfin... laisse... j'oubliais qui tu étais.

.

_**__ Drago semble sur le point de pleurer et tremble comme une feuille._**_

**Blaise**_ (___lui tend un mouchoir___)_ : Tiens, pour pleurer.

**Drago **: Garde-le. Tu risquerais d'en avoir besoin.

**Blaise **: Pourquoi ?

**Drago **: Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes âneries, mon poing pourrait malencontreusement décider de venir se présenter à ton nez.

**Blaise **: Tu sais que mon nez connaît déjà ton poing ? D'ailleurs, me semble qu'ils s'entendent pas des masses, tous les deux.

**Ginny **: Pas le nez ! Le nez c'est sacré.

**Drago **: La ferme, Weasley, sinon je t'arrache le nez.

.

**Ysaline **: J'ai envie d'aller le réconforteeeeeeer.

**Djouh **: J'aurais plutôt envie de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses, juste pour le réveiller.

.

_**__ Rogue arrive derrière Drago._**_

**Djouh **: Lui il a la classe... et jamais j'oserais lui coller un coup de pied bien placé... même mal placé, d'ailleurs.

**Ysaline **: Tu m'étonnes. Tu le paierais cher...

.

**Blaise **: Le prends pas mal, surtout, mais...

**Theodore **: Il a nettement plus de classe que toi. Toi, tu trembles comme un lion et lui.

**Hermione **: Gryffondor est la maison du courage.

**Theodore **: Ils ont dû revoir leurs exigences à la baisse, alors. Ils n'espèrent plus beaucoup de courage. Ils t'ont pris, toi.

**Hermione **: Va te faire f..

**Theodore **: La politesse, tu connais pas ? Il paraît pourtant que ça donne une meilleure image de la personne.

**Hermione **: Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de ta part en ce qui concerne l'image que je peux donner.

**Blaise **: A l'attaaaaque_ ! (___essaie d'écraser Hermione___) _On ne dit pas de mal de Theo. Y a que Drago et moi qui pouvons.

**Ginny **: Vous êtes vraiment étranges, tous les trois...

.

_**__ Dumbledore regarde Harry._**_

**Djouh **: Naoooon. En plus, après, ils vont dire que Rogue c'est un méchaaaant !

**Mégane **_(___moqueuse___)_ : Et c'est pas le cas ?

**Ysaline **: Nope. Rogue c'est le bien !

.

**Blaise **: Comment on a pu ne pas capter la présence de Potter ?

**Hermione **: C'est un film.

**Theodore **: Et Potter était présent, non ?

.

_**_\- Severus... aidez-moi._**_

**Drago **: Aaaaah ! La tronche qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su que Rogue allait le tuer, là.

**Theodore &amp; Hermione** : Quel boulet...

**Blaise **: Bingo ! Vous êtes de nouveau d'accord !

.

_**_\- Avada Kedavra._**_

**Djouh &amp; Blaise** : Oh !

.

_**__ Musique dramatique pendant que Dumbledore tombe au ralenti._**_

**Djouh** : Non mais... personne est aussi long à tomber !

.

**Blaise **: Il aurait déjà dû se fracasser par terre !

.

**Djouh **: L'arnaque.

.

**Blaise **: J'veux pas du ralentiiiis.

.

**Djouh **: Vive la vitesse normale.

**Mégane **: La ferme. Tu casses toute sa mort.

**Djouh **: Il peut plus nous en vouloir, justement. Il est mort.

**Mégane **: Moi je peux t'en vouloir.

**Djouh **: Toi tu comptes pas. Tu me feras rien. T'es une gentille, une nulle.

.

_**__ Rogue empoigne Drago qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts de fondre en larmes_**__._

**Blaise **: Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi touché par la mort du vieux...

**Hermione **: Le respect n'a jamais tué personne, Zabini.

**Blaise **: Manquer de respect non plus, aux dernières nouvelles.

**Theodore **: Hmm, ça se discute. Je pense que si tu manques de respect envers Voldemort, je pense qu'il serait tout à fait capable de te tuer.

**Blaise **: C'est pour ça que je préfère manquer de respect à des morts... ou Drago.

**Hermione **: Et Nott.

**Blaise **: Non_ (___chuchote___)_ Il serait capable de me tuer, lui aussi.

**Theodore **: Non. Toi je ne te tuerai pas. N'importe qui d'autre, peut-être, mais pas toi.

**Ginny **: Malefoy ?

**Theodore **: Mort. Y a que Blaise.

**Drago **: Pourquoi !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	31. 2h08m52s - 2h12m00s

_Hello,_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - 2h08m52s - 2h12m00s**

_**__ Bellatrix fait apparaître, en hurlant et riant, la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel._**_

**Blaise **: Et c'est pas n'importe qui qui est mort, cette fois, attentioooon.

**François **: Bien sûr que si c'est n'importe qui.

**Samuel **: Non. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Dumbledore. Dum-bleeee-doooreee.

**Francine** _(___tape la tête de Samuel___) _: Tais-toi donc un peu.

.

_**__ Bellatrix marche sur une table de la Grande Salle et brise tout. _**_

**Blaise **: La vache ! Comment je voudrais trop être à sa place, là !

**Drago **: Tu voudrais être ma tante ?

**Theodore **: Tu voudrais avoir passé plus de dix ans à Azkaban ?

**Blaise **: Mais non, bande de blaireaux ! Je voudrais pouvoir marcher sur la table et tout casseeeeeer !

**Drago **: On a vraiment dû te bercer trop près des murs, toi.

**Blaise **_(___fronce les sourcils___)_ : En toute honnêteté, je pense pas qu'on m'ait un jour bercé. Ma mère devait être plus occupée à chercher comment empoisonner mon père.

.

_**__ Ils partent. Harry se lance à leur poursuite._**_

**Blaise **: Au pire, il se fait surprendre et il est zigouillé...

**Drago **: Tu appelles ça « le pire » toi ? Non mais ça va pas.

**Theodore **: C'est le mieux, c'est ça ?

**Drago **: Bien sûr !

**Blaise **: Au pire c'est qu'une façon de parler.

.

_**_\- Hagriiiid ! Wou-houuuu._**_

**Blaise **: Elle veut faire quoi avec Hagrid, encore ?

**Drago **: Certainement pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, en tout cas.

**Blaise **: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

**Drago **: C'est... c'est Hagrid, de un, et rien que ça ça devrait te suffire... puis ma tante est mariée.

**Theodore**_ (___marmonne___)_ : Pauvre Rodolphus d'ailleurs. Jamais pigé comment il pouvait avoir accepté ce mariage.

**Blaise **: Pff. Ma mère ne tuait jamais un de ces maris avant d'être tout à fait sûre d'en avoir un autre. Ça veut strictement rien dire.

.

_**_\- Rogue ! Il avait confiance en vous !_**_

**Drago **: Roooh, c'est bon quoi... y a pas mort d'homme non plus.

**Blaise **: Bah, techniquement parlant...

**Drago **: Et il nous chie une pendule pour pas grand chose.

**Theodore **: Marrant. Tout à l'heure, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi...

**Drago **: Theo... Theorrible.

**Theodore** _(___roule des yeux___)_ : Blaise me l'a déjà faite... ainsi que Theobaise, Theobèse, Theotoilette, Theoffensé et j'en oublie sans doute.

**Blaise **: Theobligédetoujourslaramener ! T'as oublié ma préférée !

**Theodore **: Tu vois...

.

_**__ Bellatrix met le feu à la cabane de Hagrid et saute de joie._**_

**Blaise **: Si elle était pas aussi vieille et tarée... j'vous jure que je l'épouserais !

**Theodore **: Quand je dis que tes goûts craignent...

**Blaise **: J'ai très bon goût, merci pour moi.

**Hermione **: Quand on voit tes amis... on en doute.

**Blaise **: C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, ça, ou j'm'y connais pas.

**Hermione **: Et tu es choqué que des Gryffondors s'abaissent à ça ?

**Blaise **: Nope. Je suis choqué que tu penses que je suis choqué, par contre_ (___chantonne___) _Il en faut plus pour me choquer, vraiment bien plus pour me choquer...

.

_**_\- Battez-vous !_**_

**Blaise **: Tss. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance contre Rogue...

**Theodore **: Mais c'est l'éluuuuuuuuuuuu !

**Hermione **: Non mais oh ! Il a rien fait, le pauvre. C'est plus de la méchanceté gratuite à ce niveau, c'est de la connerie profonde.

**Theodore **: Ça te va bien de dire ça...

**François **: Il a beau m'enquiquiner depuis pas mal de temps... j'avoue que vous vous moquez du monde.

**Theodore **: Merci François. Merci.

.

_**_\- Battez-vous espèce de lâche !_**_

**Theodore **: J'voudrais surtout ne rien dire pour pas offenser Granger... mais il aurait aussi pu intervenir, lui, quand il voyait que Dumbledore était en fâcheuse posture. Il a rien fait... l'est mal placé pour insulter.

**Blaise **: Toi et ta logique à deux balles...

**Theodore **: Et bien ? Il a pas bougé ses fesses. Il a préféré rester là, planté comme un pommier, à se faire un torticolis tout en regardant son idoooole se faire tuer par ce « bon à rien » de Rogue.

**Drago** &amp; **Blaise **: Theo...

**Theodore**_ (___soupir___) _: La ferme (croise les bras et bougonne) Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai raison.

.

_**_\- Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres._**_

**Hermione **: Jolie excuse.

**Blaise **: C'est la vérité, nàn ?

**Hermione **: Mais c'est une excuse aussi.

**Blaise**_ (___roule des yeux___) _: N'importe quoi les moldus, ici.

.

_**__ Rogue regarde Harry, allongé dans l'herbe._**_

**Djouh **: Bon saaaang, mais il a trop la classe, n'empêche !

**Ysaline **: Plus que toi, c'est sûr.

**Djouh **: C'est l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré, là.

**Ysaline **: Je suis pas alcoolique et tu n'es pas bourrée.

.

_**_\- Sectumsempra._**_

**Blaise **: Noooon ! Pas Roooogue !

.

_**__ Rogue bloque le sort et s'approche de Potter. _**_

**Drago **: À mort, Potter !

.

_**_\- Vous osez utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi, Potter ? Oui... je suis le prince de sang-mêlé._**_

**Blaise **: Wouaaaah... et pis c'est tout ? « Je suis le prince de sang-mêlé » et débrouille-toi ? C'est tout ce qu'on a ? Sont sérieux, là !

**Theodore **: C'est juste un peu le titre du film... pas de quoi faire durer l'intrigue plus de trois secondes, hein. C'est qu'anecdotique.

.

**Djouh **: Là je porte plainte. C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! C'est... non mais non.

.

_**__ Harry voit la marque au-dessus du château._**_

**Blaise **: De toute façon, il savait déjà que Dumbledore est mort... il l'a vu mourir.

**Theodore**_ (___tout content___) _: Et il a rien fait ! Il est donc resté inactif.

**Blaise **: T'es doué pour énoncer des faits logiques, toi.

**Theodore **: Et même pour énoncer des faits illogiques. Je suis doué en tout et pour tout.

**Hermione **: Sauf la modestie.

**Theodore **: Me dit « Madame-j'étale-ma-science ».

.

_**__ Ils sont tous réunis autour de la tour où Dumbledore est mort._**_

**Ginny **: C'est pas bizarre de laisser les élèves être présents, regarder, tout ça ? C'est un cadavre, après tout...

**Blaise **: Ouais mais c'est THE Dumbledore, cocote. Mais ouais, c'est bizarre. Mais bon... quand on sait que le seul prof intelligent s'est cassé...

**Hermione **: C'est un film.

**Blaise **: Et tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il était resté, oh !

.

_**__ Harry est près du corps de Dumbledore. Il retire des cheveux blancs__ de son__ visage, etc._**_

**Blaise **: Hey ! C'est son directeur, c'est pas son pote, ni son père, ni son grand-père, ni sa mère, ni son parrain, ni son frère, ni...

**Drago **: Stop. Tout le monde a compris.

.

_**__ Ginny s'avance._**_

**Blaise **: Oh. Robot Weaslette, le retour !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	32. 2h12m00s - Fin

_Hello,_

_Il s'agit du dernier chapitre "film" après il restera l'épilogue et trois bonus._

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - 2h12m00s - Fin**

_**__ Harry pleure dans les bras de Ginny._**_

**Blaise** _(___regarde Ginny, amusé puis fait semblant d'être triste___) :_ Bouhouhouuuuu, Weasleeeeette. Je suis triiiiste moi aussiii.

**Ginny **: Je vais te donner une raison d'être triste et de pleurer, moi, tu vas voir.

**Blaise **: Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Hein ?

**Drago **: Elle va te taper. Trèèèès fort.

.

_**__ Ils écoutent la musique « dramatique »_**__._

**Drago **: Dites, c'est normal que j'ai envie de rire plus que de pleurer ?

**Theodore **: Ouaip. C'est normal j'crois.

.

_**__ On voit Hermione qui se retient de pleurer._**_

**Theodore** _(___moqueur___) _: C'est mignon. T'es jalouse que ce soit Ginny qui réconforte Potter ?

**Blaise **: Ginny ? T'as dit Ginny ?

**Hermione **: Nott... t'es con ou t'es con ?

.

**Djouh** _(___se retourne et hurle dans la salle___)_ : Il est pas con !

**Mégane**_ (___entre ses dents___) _: Djouuuuh.

**Djouh**_ (___tout sourire___) _: Oui ?

**Mégane **: Je te connais pas.

.

_**__ McGonagall lève sa baguette en l'air._**_

**Blaise **: Elle a pas de bol, elle, quand même.

**Drago **: Pourquoi ?

**Blaise **: Bah, elle a...

**Theodore**_ (___l'interrompt___) _: Laisse-moi deviner. Elle n'a qu'une seule baguette, elle.

**Blaise **: Theo, t'es trop trop fort.

**Theodore **: Et toi trop prévisible.

.

_**__ Pomfresh lève aussi sa baguette, en __pleurs__._**_

**Ginny **: Mon frère est nul... même chez les moldus !

**Drago **: En même temps, vu sa manière de choisir ses amis, faut pas espérer un miracle.

.

_**__ Luna aussi. Puis d'autres élèves aussi. Ron regard autour et finit par le faire._**_

**Ginny **: Je vais pleurer...

**Blaise **: Je suis là si tu veux.

**Ginny **: J'ai dit « pleurer », pas « me lancer à la recherche d'un punching-ball ».

**Theodore **: Et une chose de faite.

.

_**__ Harry pleure toujours dans les bras de Ginny._**_

**Blaise **: OK, y a eu un mort... mais c'est que le dirlo, quoi. C'est... juste le directeur d'une école !

**Theodore **: C'était comme un père, je suppose, ou une bêtise du genre. Et lui comme un fils... vu comment Dumbledore le favorisait par rapport aux autres...

**Hermione **: Jaloux ? C'est pas beau d'être jaloux.

**François **: Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable mais... dans le premier film, c'était Serpentard les premiers et Gryffondor les derniers. Qu'on me rappelle qui a gagné la coupe grâce à des « points de dernière minute » ?

**Hermione** _(___bas___) _: Ça compte pas.

**Theodore** _(___à François___)_ : En fait je vous aime bien, vous. C'est effectivement Gryffondor.

**Hermione **: Oui mais c'était mérité.

**Theodore **: Effectivement, vous avez enfreint je ne sais combien de points du règlement, manqué de vous faire tuer et tout le toutim, bravo ! Et « il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais encore plus pour affronter ses amis » ? _(il gonfle une de ses joues et appuie dessus)_ Pas du tout discret.

**Hermione **: Nous sommes le bien, nous.

**Blaise **: Vous êtes le bien mais vous le faites mal.

**Drago **: Toi plus que les autres.

.

_**__ Harry entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore._**_

**Drago **: Il doit confondre avec sa chambre. On entre pas dans le bureau des gens comme ça, bon sang !

**Blaise** : Il y a passé tellement de temps que ça doit lui paraître normal, maintenant.

.

_**__ Harry prend la baguette de Dumbledore._**_

**Blaise **: Voleuuuuur. Voleuuuur.

**Theodore **: Réfléchis, tête de pioche. Il idolâtre Dumbledore, tu penses qu'il irait lui voler sa baguette ?

**Blaise**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : Je te volerais la tienne sans problème, moi.

**Theodore **: Mais tu ne m'idolâtres pas.

**Blaise **: Bien sûr que si ! Je te voue une passion secrète, plus secrète, Theo. Oooh Theo ! Que je t...

**Theodore**_ (___grimace___)_ : Va chier, Blaise. Enquiquine Drago mais pas moi. Drago te croira, lui, en plus.

**Drago **: Drago n'est pas si bête.

**Theodore **: Theodore attend une chose, que tu le prouves.

.

_**_\- Il faut que vous sachiez, à propos du professeur Dumbledore... vous comptiez énormément pour lui._**_

**Drago **: Ah ça, tout le monde le savait !

**Blaise **: Non. Pas moi.

**Drago **: Mais toi tu sais rien.

.

_**_\- Tu penses qu'il l'aurait fait ? Drago._**_

**Drago **: Granger ! Je suis pas ton pote.

**Hermione **: Comme c'est dommage. Et ça ne peut pas changer ?

**Drago **: Plutôt embrasser... Zacharias Smith qu'être ton ami.

**Blaise **: Oh ! Ça je le retiens ! Si jamais on recroise ce blaireau un jour.

**Theodore **: Je ne te conseille pas de dire ça, Drago. Vraiment pas.

**Drago **: Bah pourquoi ?

**Theodore **: Conseil d'ami.

.

_**_\- Non. Non, il a baissé sa baguette._**_

**Drago **: Et je peux pas la remonter, peut-être, du gland ?

**Theodore **: Toi ? Non. T'aurais jamais pu.

**Drago **: Toi oui, peut-être ?

**Theodore **: Moi ? Mais j'aurais même pas été assez stupide pour la lever, ma baguette.

**Drago **: Bien sûr. Saint Theodore vaut mieux que les autres.

.

_**_\- Finalement c'était Rogue._**_

**Djouh** _(___la tête entre les mains___)_ : Mais je vais l'étrangler, celui-là. Rogue il est gentil. GEN-TIL. G-E-N-

**Ysaline **: T-I-L.

.

_**_\- Ça a toujours été Rogue._**_

**Blaise **: Ah bon ? Rogue a toujours été Rogue ? Je pensais qu'avant Rogue était... Hagrid. Oh ! Imaginez un peu !

**Drago **: Ou Dobby, mon imbécile d'ancien elfe de maison.

**Theodore **: S'il vous entendait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

**Blaise**_ (___tentant d'imiter la voix de son ancien professeur___) _: Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, monsieur Nott ?

.

_**_\- Et j'n'ai rien fait._**_

**Djouh **: Heureusement ! Sinon on aurait encore eu droit à Dumbledore et son pouvoir de l'amouuuuur.

**Mégane **: Mais c'est vrai.

**Djouh **: Tss.

.

_**_\- C'est un faux._**_

**Blaise **: Un faux quoi ? Pas un vrai quoi ?

**Theodore **: Horcruxe.

.

_**_\- Au seigneur des ténèbres. Je serais mort avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ait découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable __horcruxe__ et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le __pourrai__. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir qu'à l'heure où vous rencontrerez votre adversaire, vous serez de nouveau mortel. R.A.B._**_

**Blaise **: RAB ? Rien à battre ?

**Theodore** : Mon dieu... il a osé la faire.

.

**Djouh **: Comment Regulus comptait détruit l'horcruxe « dès qu'il le pourra » s'il sait que ça va le tuer de le récupérer ?

.

_**_\- Je ne reviendrai pas ici, Hermione._**_

**Drago **: S'il avait pu dire ça plus tôt... en première année, par exemple.

**Theodore **: Avoue, tu voulais qu'il te serre la main.

**Drago **: Préférer Weasley à moi... fallait le faire quand même !

.

_**_\- Il faut que je finisse ce que Dumbledore a commencé._**_

**Blaise **: Être vieux ? Être fou ? Être bête ? Faire du favoritisme plus flagrant que Rogue ?

.

_**_\- Et.. je ne sais pas où ça va me mener, mais..._**_

**Drago **: En même temps il sait rien donc... il nous apprend pas grand chose.

.

_**_\- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage, Harry._**_

**Theodore **: Granger, tu confonds le courage et la bêtise profonde.

**Hermione **: Le courage c'est Harry, la bêtise profonde c'est...

**Theodore **: Toi ?

**Hermione **: Toi.

**Blaise **: Hmm, puisqu'on en est aux révélations... Granger, j'ai toujours admiré ton art de te mettre en avant tout en nous faisant croire que non non c'est pas ce que tu fais. Theodore, ta manie de toujours tout savoir. Weaslette ton joli petit... tu vas me taper ?

**Ginny **: Oui.

**Drago **_(___toussote___)_ : Ahem.

**Blaise **: Euh, Drago... non, j'ai jamais rien admiré, chez toi, même en cherchant bien.

.

_**_\- Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir trouver tout ces horcruxes tout seul ?_**_

**Djouh **: Et toi tu saurais, c'est ça ? Grogna-

**Mégane **_(___la frappe___)_ : Hey.

**Djouh **: 'Scuse.

.

_**_\- Tu as besoin de nous, Harry._**_

**Drago **: Qui aurait besoin de Granger ?

**Ginny **: Toi ? Tout le monde ?

**Drago **: J'ai mieux qu'une Granger. J'ai un Theo.

.

_**_\- J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cet endroit était beau._**_

**Theodore **: C'est pas là où Dumbledore s'est fait tuer ?

**Ginny **: Je pense que si.

**Theodore **: Alors il est idiot.

**Ginny** : Comme si tu ne le savais pas. C'est ce que tu répètes en boucle depuis tout à l'heure.

.

_**__ Ils regardent partir Fumseck._**_

**Blaise **: Un machin qui vole... bof.. chacun son trip, après tout.

**Drago **: Un oiseau. Ton machin est un oiseau.

**Hermione **: C'est un phénix.

**Drago **&amp; **Blaise **: On s'en fout !

* * *

_Voilà-voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine donc_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	33. Epilogue

_Hello,_

_Voilà donc l'épilogue de Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma. Les trois "chapitres" à venir sont en fait des bonus qui, initialement, étaient incrustés dans la fic (quand je pouvais pas mettre un chapitre pour une raison X ou Y)_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Blaise** _(___se lève et claque dans ses mains___)_ : Eh bien, eh bien, c'était... étrange et instructif et même carrément étrangement instructif.

**Ginny **: Je suis d'accord avec Zabini.

**Blaise **: Hey, ma jolie, je te rappelle que j'ai un prénom... très joli, ma foi.

**Hermione**_ (___lève les yeux___)_ : Mais bien sûûûûr... Blaise Zabiniiii, tout le monde craaaque pour lui.

**Blaise **: T'as vu. Même Granger le dit. M'enfin... j'aime pas Granger donc c'est ballot pour elle, hein, mais bon... c'est son problème, pas le mien.

**Hermione **: Zabini... soit tu es stupide, soit tu le fais exprès. Je ne sais que choisir.

**Theodore **: Quand je dis que tu es stupide, Granger. C'est évident que Blaise est stupide, lui aussi.

**Ginny **: Tout le monde est stupide, avec toi, nàn ?

**Drago **_(___en même temps que Ginny___)_ : En même temps, tout le monde est stupide, à tes yeux, Theodore.

**Theodore**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : Vu comme je suis génial, en même temps. Et puis, Drago, sache que tu es moins stupide que Blaise.

**Blaise **: Traître ! Ça, je saurai te le rappeler lorsque tu auras besoin de moi.

**Theodore** _(___railleur___)_ : Et quand aurais-je besoin de toi, Blaise ?

.

**Drago **: Euh... pourquoi tous les moldus partent ? Ils n'ont pas aimé le film, eux non plus ?

**Hermione** _(___exaspérée___) _: Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy..._ (___pose une main sur l'épaule du-dit Malefoy, qui la retire aussitôt en grimaçant___)_ Tu n'es pas blond pour rien, toi.

**Drago **: Eh bien non. Je suis blond parce que je suis un Malefoy_ (___méprisant___)_ Petite idiote.

**Theodore**_ (___soupir___) _: J'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir ici, perso. On part ou pas ?

.

**Blaise **: Moi j'aime pas ne rien voir parce qu'on voit rien et qu'on sait pas ce qu'on voit pas.

**Theodore **: Normal puisque tu ne le vois pas_ (___lève les yeux___) _Après il joue le scandalisé quand je dis que Drago est moins cloche.

**Hermione **: Les lumières vont se rallumer d'ici quelques minutes. Patientez un peu, abrutis.

**Drago **: Attends..._ (___sors sa baguette___)_

**Theodore** &amp; **Hermione **: Noooon !

**Drago **: Lumos.

.

__ ___Face à cette nouvelle et étrange source de lumière, les moldus se retournent et remarquent les cinq jeunes sorciers. Enfin... surtout quatre : Ginny, Drago, Hermione et Blaise qu'ils avaient découverts au cours du film. Theodore se sent soudain... heureux comme un pape d'être un triste fantôme dans l'histoire. Enfin non... il n'est même pas un fantôme. Détail.__

.

**Theodore **: Je serais vous... je commencerais à courir. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

**Hermione **: Nott, profite bien de ce que je m'apprête à dire car ça ne risque pas de se reproduire...

**Theodore**_ (___l'imitant___) _: Mon dieuuuuu ! Mais tu as raison Theodooooore !

.

___ Ils prennent (presque) tous leurs jambes à leur cou, avant que les moldus se remettent de leur surprise. Seul Theodore reste calme et avance tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, heureux d'être seul, même si ce n'est que pour quelques trop courtes minutes___._

.

**Ysaline **: Hmpf... Jessica, Jessie, Bastien et Anna sont partis sans rien diiiiiiiiiire !

**Mégane **: On s'y attendait un peu, quand même.

**Ysaline **: Noooon !

**Djouh **: Sauf toi... mais toi tu comptes pas, donc...

**Ysaline** _(___s'arrête net___) _Stooooooop !_ (___met ses bras devant Mégane et Djouh pour les arrêter à leur tour___)_

**Mégane** _(___las___) _: Quoi encore ?

**Djouh**_ (___lève les yeux et regarde là où Ysaline regard___)_ : Devant. DEVAAAANT !

**Ysaline**_ (___l'air de rien___)_ : Et après on parle de mo_i (___accusatrice___) _Méganouuuu, tu me dois des excuuuuses ! J'entendais pas des voix ! Je suis géniale ! Parfaite ! À mes pieds, misérable moldue. MUHAHAHAHA !

.

**Mégane** _(___voit Theodore, ne calcule pas tout de suite___)_ : C'est qu'un... mec.

**Djouh **: Mégane ! Les yeux, c'est comme les oreilles... ça se lave ! Il était avec les autres ! LES. AUTRES !

**Mégane **: Bah en général on va pas au cinéma tout seul...

**Ysaline** &amp; **Djouh **_(___se regardent___) _: Si. On peut y aller tout seul.

**Ysaline** _(___à Djouh___) _: À trois on y a va. Un... TROIS !

.

__ ___Djouh et Ysaline se mettent à courir comme des folles vers Theodore... qui comprend alors que sa fin est imminente. Il prend ses jambes à son cou, décidé à se battre pour sa vie jusqu'au bout. Mégane, elle, regarde la scène, perdue.__

.

**Djouh **: Saute-lui dessus !

**Ysaline **: Jette une canette de coca sur lui. Vise la tête. Il aura mal et s'arrêtera.

**Djouh **: Mais il aura mal, justement ! Lui faire mal exprès c'est... méchant.

**Ysaline**_ (___lève les yeux___) _: Tu le prendras dans tes bras et le consoleras. Ce que t'es nouille, c'est pas croyable, ça.

**Djouh **: Ysa, attention, la..._ (___Ysaline tombe___) _marche_._

.

__ ___C'est un mal pour un bien car elle atterrit pile-poil sur Theodore qui ronchonne___._

.

**Ysaline **: Yeah ! Ysa est la plus forte ! Ysa est géniale !

**Theodore** _(___toussotant___)_ : Ahem...

**Ysaline**_ (___continue sur sa lancée___) _: Moldue : 1. Sorcier : 0_ (___prend une voix de jeux __vidéo___) _Essaye encore.

.

__ ___Mégane et Djouh arrivent, plus doucement, et font en sorte de relever Ysaline qui n'était pas décidée à le faire d'elle-même___._

.

**Ysaline **: Non. Mais non. Mais il est trop confortable, en vrai. Vous voulez l'essayer ?

**Mégane **: Ce n'est pas un canapé.

**Djouh **: C'est Theodore. Alors tu lèves tes fesses de lui et tu...

**Theodore **_(___perplexe___) _: Comment vous me connaissez ?

**Djouh **: T'as pas entendu des gens géniaux, autrement dit moi, dire que t'étais pas con quand on disait que si, clairement, tu l'étais ?

**Theodore** _(___soupir___) :_ Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, moi.

**Ysaline**_ (___sursaute___)_ : Aaah ! Un ca-ca, un canapé qui... il parle_ (___fixe ses amies___)_ Il parle !

**Theodore** _(___désigne Ysaline___) _: Serait-elle stupide ?

**Djouh **: Elle ? Je sais pas. J'ai encore un doute. Par contre, ta question... elle, elle est stupide. Clairement.

.

**Ysaline** _(___toujours assise sur Theodore___) _: Je t'ai connu moins méchant.

**Theodore **: Tu m'as... connu ?

**Ysaline **: Mais ouiii, tu te souviens pas ?_ (___se tourne encore vers les autres___)_ Ils se souvient pas !

.

****Ysaline****: Alors t'as trompé la folle ici présente (__désigne Mégane__) avec moi. Et tu viens souvent chez moi, d'ailleurs.

****Theodore****: Ahein. Pourquoi je vais pas dormir à l'hôtel.

****Ysaline**** (__riant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux__) : Je pense pas qu'on puisse dire que nous… dormions.

****Theodore****: Et moi j'pense pas qu'on puisse dire que nous… parlions. Si ? Non non… j'ose pas imaginer.

****Ysaline****: Effectivement, on passe plus de temps à crier.

****Theodore****: Tu m'aimes pas ?

****Ysaline****: Je t'aime trop.

****Mégane**** (__montrant les crocs__) : Fais gaffe.

****Djouh**** (__soupirant__) : Mais laissez Theoooo tranquiiiillleeeeuh

****Mégane**** (__à Ysaline__) : Si tu continues, j'te tue, toi.

****Ysaline****: Je t'imagine mal me vouvoyer… ça fait vieux.

****Theodore**** (__toujours à terre__) : STOOOP ! Taisez-vous. (à__ Ysaline__) Toi, relève-toi. Je suis pas un paillasson, un canapé, ni tout ce que tu veux… je ne suis qu'un pauvre Serpentard, pur, innocent, qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

****Ysaline****(__toujours assise… décidément__) : Tu veux pas que je te raconte tes exploits ?

****Theodore**** (__à bout__) : Non ! Si ce sont les miens, je les connais. Blaiiiiiiiiiise, Dracoooooooooooo (__se cogne la tête contre le sol et commence à chouiner__) Même eux sont pas si chiaaaaants.

****Djouh**** (__attrape la tête de Theodore__) : Hey mais ça va pas ! T'es un Serpentard ! Pas un elfe de maison ! (__pousse Ysaline__) Et toi, tu vires.

****Theodore ****(__libéré et délivré__) : Merci (__se dépoussière__) Je pense que je vais y aller. Les autres doivent m'attendre (__bas__) ou pas (__haut__) Merci… beaucoup. Ravi de vous avoir… rencontré.

****Ysaline ******:** Aaaaaatteeeends ! On va t'accompagner. Comme ça on verra les autres.

****Theodore****_ (___entre ses dents___) : Ils seront ravis._

.

**Theodore **: Avant, j'aimerais savoir une chose... laquelle de vous trois est la moins... hmm... comment dire... folle ?

**Ysaline** _(___saute partout, un bras levé___) _: Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! C'est moi ! Moiiiiiii !

**Theodore**_ (___la chasse comme on chasse une mouche___)_ : Ouais. Nàn. Pas elle_ (___regarde Djouh et Mégane___)_ C'est l'une de vous.

**Mégane **: En même temps, y a plus que nous. T'as pas trop le choix.

**Theodore** _(___montre Mégane___) _: Toi, tu pourrais bien être la plus calme... mais tu ressembles trop à Granger, c'est une horreur... et je t'aime pas. Tu m'agaces déjà_. (___regarde Djouh___) _Donc c'est elle la plus calme.

**Djouh** _(___ricane___) _: Hun hun hun... ou pas.

.

___ Theodore fait un pas en arrière, pour partir, mais les trois se jettent en même temps sur lui.__

.

**Ysaline** &amp; **Djouh** &amp; **Mégane **: Tu vas te perdre !

**Theodore**_ (___se résigne___)_ : Alors montrez-moi le chemin mais, par pitié, ôtez vos sales pattes de sur moi.

**Ysaline** _(___lui attrape encore plus fermement le bras___) _: Naaa.

**Theodore **: Elle m'éneeeeeeeeeeerve.

.

__ ___Ils se mettent en route quand, soudain, ils se stoppent___._

**Ysaline **: S'il fait un arrêt cardiaque... qui fait le bouche à bouche ?

**Theodore**_ (___fronce les sourcils, se demande quoi___)_ : Aucun risque. Allez. Zou. En route, mauvaise troupe.

**Mégane **: Moi ! C'est moi !

**Theodore **: J'en aurai pas besoin, j'ai dis !

**Ysaline **: Ouais mais au cas où. On est jamais trop prudents, tu sais.

**Theodore** : Tu t'entendrais bien avec Blaise, toi.

**Ysaline **: Blaise... tu sais que lui aussi est pas mal doué ?

**Theodore** _(___faussement surpris___)_ : Ah tiens... Blaise aussi.

**Ysaline **: Bien sûr, mon brave_ (___compte sur ses doigts___) _Toi. Blaisou. Gogole Blond. Voldy. Sirius. Mumus. Ronron. Gred. Forge. Pas en même temps, hein, quand même. Euh... y a qui encore ?_ (___regarde Mégane et Djouh qui sourient___)_ Lee. Dean. Flint. Zacharias...

**Theodore**_ (___l'interrompant___)_ : D'accord, d'accord, tout le monde, en gros_ (___prend conscience de certains noms___) _Voldy ? Mais t'es tarée, toi ?

**Ysaline **: Bah... ouais.

**Theodore **: Et Zacharias ? Smith ? L'enquiquinant Poufsouffle ?

**Ysaline **: Yup. En personne.

**Theodore **: Yurk... évite. Il... vaut mieux n'importe qui d'autre, tu sais.

**Ysaline **: Pourquoiiii ?

**Theodore **: Comme ça.

.

__ ___Ils recommencent à avancer___._

.

_**Ysaline **: N'empêche qu'on sait toujours pas précisément qui fait le bouche à bouche._

.

__ ___Ils retrouvent les autres___._

.

**Blaise **: Theo ! Enfin on te retrouve !

**Mégane** _(___excitée___)_ : Blai-hmmm.

**Ysaline**_ (___tape sur la tête de Theodore___) _: Tu vas la laisser parler, oui !

**Theodore **: Ça grouille de moldus. T'es pas un peu malade, toi ?

**Ysaline **: Mais si ! Bien sûr que si, j'le suis ! Tu vas le comprendre quand ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! Et après il est intelligent ? Si lui est intelligent, les autres doivent vraiiiiment être stupides !

**Drago **: Je commence à en avoir ma claque, là. On se casse vite d'ici pour boire un coup ?

**Blaise **: Avec Weaslette ?_ (___la regarde, plein d'espoir___)_

**Ginny** _(___soupir___)_ : Soit.

**Ysaline **: Ça tombe bien, j'ai soif, moi aussi.

**Drago **: Tu comptes venir, toi aussi ?

**Ysaline **: Bah ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

**Drago **: Parce qu'on te l'a pas proposé... et qu'on sait même pas qui t'es.

.

__ ___Ysaline se tourne vers Theodore et lui offre un sourire qui veut tout dire. Un de ceux auxquels on ne peut répondre par non.__

.

**Theodore **: Drago ? Je pense qu'il faudrait pas lui refuser...

**Drago **: Tu t'inclines ? Toi ? Une fille te domine ? Toi ? Une moldue te domine ? Toi ?

**Hermione **: Du Malefoy tout craché, ça. Qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'on soit cinq ou... plus ?

**Theodore**_ (___fataliste___)_ : Vous la connaissez pas. Elle est du genre traumatisante.

.

**Blaise**_ (___bas, à Ysaline___)_ : Tu me diras comment t'as fait, s'il-te-plaît ? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

.

**Drago **: Puisque miss-je-sais-tout décide tout... vous venez.

**Mégane **: Hey ! Poli, le blond ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les bons élèves ?

**Drago **: Rien, mais contre elle... tu dois le savoir. Elle est l'amie de Monsieur La Balafre et... bah ça suffit.

**Blaise **: Tais-toi, Drago. On a pas envie d'être témoins de ta belle logique.

.

__ ___Ils partent vers un café, guidés par les moldus___._

.

**Ysaline **: Heureusement qu'on était là, hein ! Vous auriez fait comment, sinon ?

**Drago **: On aurait pu trouver seuls.

**Ysaline **: Bah oui mais non.

**Drago **: Si. On aurait pu !

**Ysaline **: Non, vous n'auriez pas pu.

**Drago **: Je te dis que si, la moldue !

**Ysaline **: Et moi que non, l'abruti.

**Drago **: Je suis pas abruti... et si, on aurait totalement pu.

**Ysaline **: Si, tu l'es, et non tu aurais pas pu.

**Theodore **: Drago ? Perds pas ton temps... même toi tu pourras pas gagner contre elle.

**Ysaline**_ (___écarte les bras d'un air entendu___) _: On est d'accord !

.

__ ___**Autour d'un verre**___._

.

**Hermione **: Vous avez pensé quoi du film ?

**Mégane **: Le moins bien des six.

**Ysaline **: J'ai bien aimé la fin, moi.

**Djouh **: La fin était à chier...

**Theodore **: Tu trouves aussi ?

**Djouh **: Ouaip... en plus, la tête de Drago... parfaite pour illustrer.

**Drago **: Ma tête vous em... quiquine.

**Djouh **: Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago.

**Drago **: Je t'aime pas, moi.

**Djouh **: T'en fais pas, va. Moi non plus, je t'aime pas. Je préfère Theodore, Blaise, Zacharias... bref, les gens intéressants.

**Theodore **: Zacharias ?

**Djouh **: Smith. Un Poufsouffle pénible. Tu te souviens pas de lui ?

**Theodore **: Si si. Je sais qui c'est mais... pourquoi vous faites cette fixette sur lui ?

**Djouh**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : On fait bien une fixette sur toi. T'es pas tout seul, faut nous partager avec les autres hein.

.

**Mégane **: Et donc, Theodore, tu l'aimes vraiiiment pas ?

**Hermione **: Il est stupide, arrogant, sûr de lui, monsieur-je-sais-tout.

**Ysaline **: Donc il est pas stupide.

**Hermione **: Euh... soit. Et il a une logique qui craint. Et... c'est un Serpentard.

**Mégane **: Donc tu juges sur une maison ?

**Ysaline **: C'est pas bieeeen !

**Ginny **: Des trois, il est quand même le moins stupide.

**Hermione **: C'est vite dit, ça.

**Ysaline **: Et t'as vu les deux crétins qu'il se coltine ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit le moins pire_. (___s'esclaffe___)_ Malefoy et Zabini... tss.

.

**Drago **: Blaise ? Je vais tuer ces moldues...

**Blaise **: J'aime bien la surexcitée, perso...

**Drago **: C'est laquelle des trois ?

**Blaise**_ (___regarde le trio___) _: Bonne question.

.

**Djouh **: Tu sais, Theodore, on te voit pas dans les films et on sait à peine que tu existes dans les bouquins.

**Theodore **: Pourtant, ça vous a pas empêché de me sauter dessus.

**Djouh **: Techniquement parlant... on t'a pas sauté dessus. On comptait te sauter dessus mais Ysa t'es tombée dessus avant.

**Theodore** _(___entre ses dents___)_ : C'est pareil.

**Djouh **: Certes. Enfin... bref. Là où je veux en venir c'est..._ (___cherche ses mots___) _Dans le monde des fanfictions tu es présent. Un peu. Bah ouais, on te connaît pas donc bon... mais un peu c'est déjà bien et... et tu te fais assez beaucoup souvent régulièrement tuer.

**Theodore**_ (___fronce les sourcils___)_ : Sympa.

**Djouh **: Et je voudrais savoir... comment tu voudrais mourir ?

.

___ Ysaline ricane affalée sur la table.__

.

**Theodore** _(___perdu___) :_ Je... ne veux pas... mourir.

**Djouh **_(___secoue la tête___)_ : À quel moment tu as cru que je te demandais si tu voulais mourir ou non ?

* * *

**Fin de la fic**

Ces trois prochaines semaines, donc, arriveront les bonus. Après quoi il y aura une semaine de trou puis, normalement, si tout va bien, le début de Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	34. Bonus 01

_Hello,_

_Premier bonus, donc :D_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Il peut être pratique de lancer le film en même temps afin de précisément savoir où ils en sont dans le film, comprendre leurs remarques à deux mornilles (oui je suis généreuse) etc. C'est pour ça que pour chaque chapitre, je tenterais de mettre approximativement où on se situe dans le film._

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Bonus 01**

_**\- Harryyy !**_

_**\- Monsieur !**_

**_Blaise_**_ (___éclate de rire___)_ : Nooon ! J'y crois pas ! On fait un échange avec les deux Potter ! Je l'aime, lui !

.

___ Tout à coup, c'est l'étonnement général ! Un homme apparaît en plein milieu de la salle, juste devant l'écran. En temps normal, les moldus auraient râlé et Blaise se serait certainement mêlé à eux, sauf que...__

.

**Blaise **: Hey ! Mais je le connais, lui !

**Theodore **: Encore heureux que tu le connais...

**Blaise **: C'est VDM !

.

___ Le-dit « VDM », ou aussi, et surtout, Voldemort, lève la tête en direction de la voix. Il est un mage noir sans nez mais a quand même de bonnes oreilles ! Et puis... faut avouer que Blaise a toujours eu l'art et la manière de se faire remarquer, notamment quand il lui faut faire profil bas. Pas drôle, sinon.__

.

**Drago **: Blaise... ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que tu étais un imbécile né ?

**Blaise **: Yép. Plus de fois que tu n'le crois.

**Drago **: Ah. Bon... ça reste valable.

.

___ L'homme devant l'écran re-disparaît... pour immédiatement réapparaître face au petit groupe de sorcier. Monter les marches ? Lui ? Pff. Non. Trop fatigant. Pourquoi le faire alors qu'il peut transplaner, franchement ?__

__Voldemort regarde de haut en bas chacun des cinq compagnons ici __présents__ et laisse échapper un petit rire.__

.

**Voldemort **: Serait-il possible que de bons et loyaux Serpentards se mettent à fréquenter le bas peuple ?

**François **: Parce que les Serpentards sont bons et loyaux, maintenant ? J'ai décidément rien capté à tout ça, moi.

**Voldemort**_ (___agacé___)_ : Roooh, mais c'est pour la forme.

.

**Djouh **_(___s'étant levée de son siège et ayant rejoint le petit groupe que tout le monde fixait___) _: J'aimerais bien regarder la fin du film. Même si je passe ma vie à le critiquer, c'est pas une raison.

**Blaise **: Aaah ! Toi aussi ! Bah figure-toi que Theodore est pas mieux « et non c'est pas çaaaa », « mais oui on y croiiiit »_ (___singe son ami et tire la langue___)_ Et gnagnagniiii, et gnagnagnaaaa.

**Theodore **: Mais je t'em...

**Djouh **: Aaaaah ! The-The-The-Theoooo ! Theodore ! Nott ! Teddy !

**Theodore **: Génial... j'crois que je préférais encore l'idée d'être inconnu.

.

___ Un peu plus bas dans la salle, Mégane et Ysaline entendent leur amie et se précipitent jusqu'à elle pour voir ce qui lui arrive.__

.

**Mégane **: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Theo ! Theo ! Theo !

**Djouh **: C'est un peu ce que je viens de dire..

**Ysaline **: Pas tout à fait, non. Toi, tu nous as énuméré pas mal de surnoms tous plus bêtes les uns les autres. Mégane a juste répété, l'air tout aussi bête, Theo.

**Theodore **: C'est pas le moment. Y a un cinglé qui tue les moldus et... roh puis flûte.

.

___ Voldemort donne l'impression de ne pas apprécier la dernière remarque du garçon à son sujet. Nott ou pas, on ne lui manque pas de respect comme ça, non mais oh ! Et les bonnes manières ? Il sort, plus ou moins discrètement, sa baguette de sa manche et commence à la pointer sur le décoiffé... qui s'est, en plus, cosplayé en Harry Potter !__

__Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, trois machins (que l'on pourrait qualifier de furies mais qui n'en __sont__ pas) bondissent sur lui. Elles le font basculer en arrière et Voldemort atterrit sur les genoux de Samuel.__

.

**Voldemort **: Au secouuuurs ! On m'assassine !

**Blaise **: Qu'est-ce-qui serait plus horrible pour Voldemort que se faire tuer par trois moldues trop nulles ?

**Drago **: Et qui se jettent sur lui uniquement pour l'empêcher de tuer Theo.

**Blaise **: C'est que Theo, en plus.

**Theodore **: J'vous signale que j'ai rien demandé, moi. Je préférerais me faire tuer plutôt que devoir la vie à trois patates. C'est de parfaites inconnues, en plus.

**Djouh **: Les inconnues se présenteront après.

.

___ Blaise et Drago cessent de parler. Ils sont trop occupés à regarder le tas de mains et de jambes qui s'échappent des sièges d'en face. Comment des gens peuvent-ils bondir sur un sorcier aussi puissant et flippant que Voldemort... uniquement parce que celui-ci a menacé Theodore ? __

__Sérieux quoi ! Theodore est leur ami mais de là à bondir sur Voldy pour lui... nope... même pas en rêve.__

.

**Drago **: Tout ça pour Theo, quand même.

**Theodore **: T'as peur que Personne en fasse autant pour toi ?

**Drago **: Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien.

**Blaise **: Autrement dit, il a peur de ça, oui.

.

___ Les moldues qui ont sauté sur Voldemort finissent par se redresser. Elles font semblant de se dépoussiérer, juste pour la forme et parce que ça donne l'air classe, puis se tournent vers Theodore... avec un sourire assez effrayant sur le visage.__

__Theodore a échappé à un sorcier taré pour mieux se faire tuer par trois moldues toute aussi tarées.__

.

**Mégane** _(___les bras en l'air, en V de Victoire___)_ : On a tué Voldemoooort.

**Ysaline **: Vous pourrez venir chez nous, comme ça, sans avoir peur !

**Mégane **: Toi, tais-toi ou je te bouffe.

**Ysaline **: T'es même pas cannibale, d'abord !

**Mégane **: Je le deviendrais rien que pour pouvoir te manger.

.

**Hermione **: Ça me rappelle les conversations Ô combien intelligentes entre Malefoy et Zabini.

**Theodore **: Laquelle est Drago et laquelle est Blaise ?

**Ysaline** &amp; **Mégane **: Je suis Blaise !

**Drago** _(___vexé comme un pou___)_ : Pfeuh... je suis trop bien pour que des moldues s'identifient à moi.

.

___ Ysaline, Mégane, Djouh, Blaise et Theodore regardent tous Drago de travers. Pense-t-il vraiment être mieux que les deux derniers ? Si tel est le cas alors...__

.

**Ysaline **: C'est intéressant de constater que Malefoy est suicidaire.

**Drago **: Hein ?

**Mégane **: Tout le monde sait que Theodore est mieux. Tout le monde.

**Djouh **: Faut être cloche pour pas le savoir.

**Theodore **: Tout le monde ne le sait pas, visiblement.

**Djouh **: La plupart des gens sont cloches, tu sais.

.

___ Voldemort, qui n'est pas si mort que ça, profite que tout le monde parle à tout le monde pour se relever à son tour. Il foudroie du regard le malheureux moldu qui lui fait face, et sur lequel il s'est battu avec les trois moldues. Samuel tremble, claque des dents et semble être incapable de parler. Peur. Il a vraiment, vraiiiiment peur.__

.

_**Voldemort **: Bouh._

_._

___ Samuel se lève alors et, sans entendre (et sans l'attendre non plus) sa femme qui lui ordonne de rester... il part en courant.__

.

**Voldemort **: Bon, allez... sérieusement les gars... qui est-ce que je peux tuer sans qu'une horde de moldus se décide à me sauter dessus ?

**Mégane **: Tu peux tuer... Peter Pettigrow !

**Voldemort **: Bah non. Je peux pas, non. C'est un imbécile, oui... mais il est de mon côté.

**Djouh **: Faut quelqu'un qui est pas mangemort, alors ?

**Voldemort **: De préférence oui.

**Ysaline**_ (___regarde Theodore___) _: Bon... bah on peut pas lui demander de tuer ton père, alors.

**Theodore **: Encore heureux !

**Mégane** : Dumbledore ? C'est possible Dumbledore ?

.

**Djouh **: Mais c'est trop évident, en fait !

**Voldemort **: Ah bon ?

**Djouh **: Bah oui. Il faut tuer Potter... comme ça c'est les méchants qui gagnent.

**Drago **: Je l'aime bien, celle-là. Dommage qu'elle soit nulle.

**Djouh **: Moi pas. Je préfère Theo. Il est mieux.

.

___ Drago tue Theodore du regard. Comment peut-on lui préférer Nott ?__

.

**Voldemort **: Dis-moi, la moldue... ça t'es pas passé par la tête que si je savais tuer Potter... j'aurais déjà tué Potter ?

**Djouh**_ (___hausse les épaules___)_ : Boaaarf... avec vous, on sait jamais.

**Ysaline **: Bah alors y a qu'à tuer Hermione ! Comme ça Harry se fait dézinguer cinq minutes après.

**Hermione** &amp; **Mégane **: Hey !

**Djouh **: Ou Lavande Brown.

**Drago** &amp; **Theodore** &amp; **Blaise** &amp; **Ginny** &amp; **Hermione **: Oh oui ! Ça c'est parfait ! Parfait. Parfait !

**Ysaline **: Non. Pas Lavande. En plus, j'suis sûre que vous l'aimez bien en vrai.

.

___ Gros blanc.__

.

**Ysaline **: Même pas un petit peu ?

**Drago**_ (___la regarde et hausse les épaules, l'air désolé___)_ : Non.

**Voldemort **: Donc va pour Brown ?

**Ysaline **: Non ! Non ! Je... je propose... Slughorn !

**Theodore** &amp; **Blaise **: Ah mais trooooop ! C'est nettement mieux ouais !

* * *

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	35. Bonus 02

_Hello,_

_Second (et avant dernier) bonus, donc :D_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Bonus 02**

**Theodore **: Vois-tu, c'est pour ça que...

**Blaise **: Chuuuuuuuuuut.

.

**Mégane **: Non. Non. Non. Non. Et non. Encore non. Toujours non. Non. Non.

**Djouh **: Mais pourquoiiii ?

**Mégane **: Mais il meurt toujours. Il meurt tout le temps. Il meurt sans cesse.

**Djouh **: Tu sais que tu viens de dire trois fois la même chose ?

**Mégane **: Mais non mais... tu le tues, je te tue après !

**Djouh **: T'oserais pas.

**Mégane **: Que tu crois ! Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand il s'agit de Theodore !

**Ysaline **: Yo, les marmottes, il vous entend, hein.

**Mégane **: Mais non. Il existe pas.

**Ysaline **: Bah va lui dire, il a pas l'air au courant.

**Djouh** _(___en profite___)_ : Donc c'est pas grave si je le tue puisqu'il existe pas !

**Mégane **: Mais t'as qu'à tuer Blaise, alors ! Ou Drago, pour une fois ! Ou, ou, ou... ou n'importe qui mais pas Theo.

.

**Blaise **: Mince, on veut te tuer ici aussi, Ted.

**Theodore **: Les moldus m'aiment pas, c'est un fait.

**Drago **: À mon avis, il y en a qui t'adorent.

**Theodore **: Je me fiche de ton avis, Drago. Je m'en fiche vraiiiment.

**Drago **: Pff. Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être sympa...

.

**Mégane **: Mais je m'en fous que tu veuilles le tuer lui. Tu ne le tueras pas, lui, point barre.

**Djouh **: Grmpf... et si je le torture mais que je le tue pas ?

**Mégane **: Mais c'est pas mieux !

**Djouh **: Bah... si... il meurt pas, déjà.

**Mégane **: Je vais te torturer, moi, tu vas voir si tu vas aimer.

**Djouh **: Mais ta seule présence est une torture, pour moi.

**Mégane**_ (___lui tire la langue___)_ : Je t'emmure.

**Djouh**_ (___à Ysaline___)_ : J'étais sérieuse.

.

**Theodore **: Tiens... les moldus ont les mêmes âneries bizarres que toi, Blaise.

**Blaise**_ (___bombe fièrement le torse___) _: C'est ça, d'avoir la classe, que veux-tu. Je t'apprendrai, un jour.

.

**Mégane **: Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un... t'as Blaise !

.

**Theodore**_ (___ricane___) _: Je t'envie, ouais.

**Blaise **: Chuuuut.

.

**Djouh **: Mais allez quoiii. Je le torture juste un petit peu.

**Mégane **: Blaise ?

**Djouh **: Bah non. Theo.

**Mégane **: Non ! On ne touche pas à Theo ! Je dois le dire en quelle langue ?

**Ysaline **: Je suis sûre que ça le touche que tu le défendes comme ça.

.

**Drago **: Une moldue parle en ton nom.

**Theodore **: Elle dit qu'il faut me tuer ?

**Drago**_ (___sourire aux lèvres___)_ : Ouaip. Et elle donne même des idées.

**Theodore**_ (___étonné de ne plus entendre Blaise, le cherche___) _: Il est passé où, lui, encore ?

.

**Blaise **: Vous voulez des idées pour tuer le Theodorounet d'amour ?

**Djouh **: On se connaît ?

**Ysaline**_ (___sautille et le pointe du doigt___) _: C'est Blaise ! C'est Blaise ! C'est Blaise !

**Djouh **: Tu veux tuer ton pote, toi ?

**Blaise **: Ta pote veut te tuer, nàn ? Donc ouais, why not ?

**Mégane** _(___le regarde de travers___) _: Comment tu l'écris ?

**Blaise **: De quoi ?

**Mégane **: Why « nott ».

**Blaise **: Bah... why... not.

**Mégane **: Je veux que tu épelles Nott, à présent.

.

___ Drago et Theodore, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'entendre la question. Alors que le premier se moque, sans scrupule, du second... ce dernier manque __de__ sauter sur la moldue pour l'étrangler. Qu'elle prenne sa défense n'y changeait rien.__

.

**Theodore **: J'interdis à quiconque, quiconque_ (___insiste___) _d'utiliser mon nom de famille afin de faire des jeux de mots vaseux.

**Blaise **: Why Nott ?

**Mégane **: C'est bon, c'est Blaise.

**Theodore **: Blaise n'est pas bon... il est pénible.

.

___ Blaise, après un regard amusé vers son ami, se tourne vers les moldues.__

.

**Blaise **: Vous pouvez le faire tomber du haut de son balai.

**Theodore **: Et pourquoi serais-je sur un balai ?

**Blaise **: Et pourquoi pas ?

.

**Blaise **: Vous pouvez aussi...

**Djouh **: Le noyer dans le lac.

**Blaise **: Et le donner à manger aux strangulots.

**Djouh **: Après l'avoir tridenté par un siron.

**Theodore **: Un quoi ?

**Djouh** &amp; **Blaise **: Un siron. C'est pas de ton âge.

**Theodore **_(___grimace___)_ : Ça se dit même pas « siron ».

.

**Mégane **: Mais pourquoi on veut toujours le tuer ?

**Drago **: Oh, au moins on le connaît, on le laisse pas de côté... lui.

**Mégane **: Parce que tu penses qu'on te laisse de côté ? Bah non. T'es toujours là pour enquiquiner ton monde, pour casser l'ambiance, pour te montrer plus bête que tu n'l'es en réalité et...

**Drago **: Nope, c'est pas possible, ça.

**Hermione **: Te faire passer pour plus bête que tu n'l'es ? Je pense aussi.

**Ginny **: Ou alors ça doit être trèèèès trèèèèèèèèèès compliqué.

.

**Blaise **: C'est bon...

**Samuel **: C'est good, c'est gully good.

**Blaise** _(___secoue la tête___) _: Oh ! Tu peux aussi le donner à manger à un dragon !

**Djouh **: Ou une acromentule.

**Blaise **: Ou un sombral.

**Theodore **: Et pourquoi pas tué par un basilic ? Écrasé par un chien à trois têtes ? Tué par le saule cogneur ? Empoisonné ? Cramé ? Congelé ?

**Blaise **: Pourquoi tu veux être un con gelé ?

**Djouh** _(___notant dans un mémo sur son téléphone)__ : Tu peux répéter après écrasé, steuplait ? J'ai pas tout noté.

.

**Djouh **: Theodore ?

**Theodore **: Quoi ?

**Djouh **: Tu veux être empoisonné comment ? Par quoi ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Comment ? Mort douloureuse ou immédiate ?

**Theodore **: Si je dis tout ça, autant que je m'empoisonne tout seul.

**Djouh **: Suicide, donc. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas suivre les traces de ton père ? Parce que Blaise est vraiment trop bête ?

**Blaise **: Heyy !

**Djouh **: Pour ne pas avoir à vivre sans ton amouuuuur ? Je te préviens, la dernière me rend malade rien que d'y penser.

.

**Blaise **(__à Mégane___)_ : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Theo meurt ?

**Mégane **: Parce que c'est triste.

**Blaise **: Mais noooon. Je suis sûr que c'est marrant et que tu rigolerais !

**Mégane **: T'as envie qu'on te tue, toi ?

**Blaise **: Bah quand on me vouvoie je me sens hyper vieux donc... ouais.

.

**Ysaline **: Aaaah ! Mais on a qu'à faire une partouze générale !

**Drago **: Euh... c'est quoi le rapport ?

**Ysaline **: Y en a pas. C'est ça qui est bien.

**Drago **: Et tu sais faire ça toute seule, toi ? Parce que préciser « générale » c'est...

**Ysaline **: Sachez, mon cher, que je sais tout faire.

* * *

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	36. Bonus 03

_Hello,_

_Dernier bonus de Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma. Jeudi prochain je ne mettrais donc rien et le jeudi 30 (juin toujours) je commencerai à mettre HP1 :D_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, encore et toujouuuurs, cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

**Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma**

Et si Blaise, Drago et Theodore se rendaient au cinéma. Et s'ils se rendaient compte que Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé est actuellement dans les salles ? Et si, en plus de cela, il fallait ajouter Hermione et Ginny, un moldu râleur et d'autres surexcités...

* * *

**Bonus 03**

**Blaise **: Theo ? Je peux te dire un secret ?

**Theodore **: Laisse-moi réfléchir... non.

**Blaise **: Mais pourquoiii ?

**Theodore **: Tu vas encore me sortir du gros n'importe quoi.

**Blaise **: Même pas vrai ! C'est troooop pas mon genre !

**Theodore **: À d'autres, ouais.

.

**Hermione **: J'ai jamais compris comment deux amis pouvaient être aussi vaches entre eux.

**Drago **: J'ai jamais compris comment Potter et Weasley faisaient pour te supporter.

**Hermione **: Ah tiens. J'aurais plutôt parié le contraire. Comment je pouvais, moi, les supporter, eux.

**Drago **: T'es vaaachement plus pénible que les deux réunis.

**Hermione **: Sympa.

**Drago **: C'est mon second prénom.

.

**Blaise **_(___se lève et prend un air dramatique___) _: Puisque c'est ainsi... tout est fini entre nous, Teddy_ (___se tourne et demande au moldu derrière lui___) _Vous pouvez me passer votre gobelet ?_ (___il n'attend pas la réponse, le prend et le jette à la figure de son ami___)_ Fini !_ (___tourne les talons et descend, tout sourire, les marches___)_

.

**Djouh **: Hey ! Toi ! Viens là !

**Blaise **: Hors de question que tu me manges.

**Djouh** _(___souriante___)_ : Oh mais t'en fais pas_ (___prend le coca d'Ysaline et le lui lance à la figure___) _Je voulais juste venger Theodore.

**Blaise **: Tu le connais ?

**Djouh **: Non. En général, je devine le prénom des gens toute seule. Je suis un... une... je sais pas trop, au juste, mais j'en suis une.

**Blaise **: Tu es une folle.

**Djouh **: Ça c'est l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré, hein ! Je suis juste un peu moins normale que la moyenne... la folle, c'est elle, là-bas_ (___désigne Ysaline qui fait coucou___) _celle qui te zyeute comme si tu étais un lama.

.

**Theodore**_ (___trempé___)_ : Blaise ! Tu vas payé cher pour ton crime !

**Blaise **: Nooon. Ne me poursuis pas ! Ne rends pas notre séparation plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ma décision est irrévocable. Je demande le divorce, Theo.

**Theodore **: Blaise.

**Blaise **: Je sais, Theo. Je sais. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur mais... nos chemins se séparent ici. N'essaie pas de me retrouver. Jamais.

**Djouh**_ (___à Theodore___)_ : Y craint, ton pote.

**Theodore **: Je sais_ (___s'étonne___) _Pourquoi il est déjà mouillé ? C'était moi qui devais le faire.

**Djouh **: Je t'ai un peu vengé... mais si tu veux, tu peux te venger toi-même aussi.

**Ysaline**_ (___les rejoignant___)_ : Ouuuu tu peux venger Blaise. Comme ça tout le monde est content.

**Djouh **: Baaah non. Pas moi.

**Ysaline **: Blaise coca-colate Theodore. Tu coca-colates Blaise pour venger Theodore. Theodore te coca-colate pour venger Blaise. Tout le monde est coca-colaté, sauf moi. Tout le monde est coca-colaté et moi je suis contente.

**Theodore**_ (___prend le coca tendu par l'inconnue vengeresse___) _: Bon et bien..._ (___le verse sur Ysaline___) _Oups_._

**Ysaline** _(___bouche bée___) _: Il l'a fait exprès, le saligaud ! J'l'ai vu ! Il sourit comme un manche à balai, en plus !

**Blaise **: Parce que ça sourit un man... j'me tais. J'm'en fiche.

.

**Hermione **: Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ?

**Drago **: Quoi ?

**Hermione **: T'es pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air, en fait.

**Drago **: Ah. Parce que j'ai l'air bête ?

**Ginny **: Si tu savais à quel point...

**Drago** _(___se penche un peu en avant, s'approchant de la rouquine___) _: Aaaah, j'avais oublié que t'étais là, toi. T'es tellement... insignifiante.

**Ginny **: On se demande comment c'est possible.

**Drago **: Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, sais-tu ?

**Ginny**_ (___railleuse___)_ : « Ton » monde, bah voyons.

.

**Djouh**_ (___reprend les mots d'Ysaline pour se moquer d'elle___)_ : Tout le monde est coca-colaté, sauf moi. Tout le monde est coca-colaté et moi je suis contente. Je pensais que tu avais tort mais non, pour une fois... Je suis bel et bien contente !

**Ysaline **: Il m'a coca-colatée, l'emplumé !

**Blaise **: Il s'appelle Theodore... mais l'emplumé ça lui va aussi.

**Ysaline **: Je vais le...

**Blaise **: Manger ?

**Ysaline **: Kidnapper, l'enfermer dans la cave et narguer les gens avec.

**Blaise **: Narguer ?

**Ysaline **: Ils vont être verts de jalousie quand ils sauront que j'ai attrapé le seul spécimen vivant de Theodorus Nottus. C'est plus rare qu'un pokemon légendaire !

.

___ Theodore regarde la moldue qu'il vient de coca-colater, selon ses mots. Il s'en éloigne doucement, l'air de rien. Il est entouré de fous ! Le monde est fou ! Cette constatation suffit à lui faire définitivement prendre la fuite pour courir rejoindre Drago___._

.

**Theodore **: Bonjour.

**Drago** _(___le regarde s'asseoir___)_ : Au revoir.

**Theodore **: Ils me font peur.

**Drago **: Je sais que Blaise est un cas mais il ne compte pas pour plusieurs. Pas encore.

**Theodore **: Il a rencontré des moldues... l'une a coca-colaté Blaise pour me venger et une autre voulait que je coca-colate la première pour venger Blaise.

**Drago **: Et t'as fait quoi, du coup ?

**Theodore **: J'ai coca-colaté l'autre.

**Drago **: Celle qui t'a vengé ?

**Theodore**_ (___après un bref silence___) _: Non. Celle qui voulait que je venge Blaise.

**Drago **: Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Theodore **: Je sais pas. Ça m'a semblé être le meilleur truc à faire. Puis elle m'énervait à toujours parler et dire des trucs qui voulaient rien dire.

**Drago **: Donc tu...

**Theodore **: Je l'ai coca-colatée, oui.

**Drago **: Et ça signifie quoi, exactement, « coca-colater » ?

**Theodore **: Je sais pas. C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai coca-colatée. Enfin je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai fait.

**Hermione **: Dire qu'il est intelligent...

**Theodore **: Je suis bon en cours, pas intelligent. Nuance. Puis c'est pas parce qu'on est intelligent qu'on est obligé d'être rabat-joie comme... toi.

.

**Ysaline**_ (___saute sur les genoux de Theodore et lui versant du coca dessus___)_ : Bonjouuuur !

**Theodore **: Ah mais non ! Ça fait deux fois, là !

**Ysaline **: Deux pour toi. Moi c'est mon premier coca-colatage.

**Theodore **: Pourquoi moi et pas Drago ?

**Ysaline **_(___son gobelet dans la main droite, le montre de la main gauche___)_ : Me reste un fond. Si tu veux, j'peux lui verser d'ssus.

**Drago **: Hey ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! J'ai rien à voir avec vos trucs...

**Ysaline **: Tu te tais sinon je te fais taire.

**Drago **: Et comment ? T'es qu'une moldue ?

**Ysaline **: Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux VRAIMENT savoir ?

.

**Djouh **: Bon et bien nous voilà seuls... tous les deux.

**Blaise **: Donc nous ne sommes pas seuls. Techniquement.

**Djouh** _(___le regarde puis acquiesce___)_ : En effet. Maintenant que tu le dis.

**Mégane **: Et moi ? Je suis là aussi, hein ? Je compte pas ?

**Djouh** &amp; **Blaise **: Non.

* * *

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_Je tiens à redire que cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


End file.
